Future Memories
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Trisha Elric observó primero a su hijo de siete años, luego con asombro al rubio adolescente de trenza y largo abrigo rojo. Este adolescente también era su hijo. Pero, ¿Cómo? RoyEd TRADUCCION. Capítulo 13: El Susurro de un Sueño
1. Nuevos Arribos

**Nota del Traductor: Con esto comienzo con esta aventura de traducir estupendos fics que son de mi agrado y cuyos autores tuvieron la gentileza de dejarlos en mis manos. ****Este fic fue escrito en inglés por ZaKai, uno de mis autores preferidos y más queridos, a quien le agradezco la confianza. Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Resulta obvio que ni Fullmetal Alchemist ni la autoría este fic me pertenecen.**

-

-

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Uno**

**New Arrivals (Nuevos Arribos)**

**-**

**-**

Un Edward Elric de siete años levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su hermano menor. Alphonse se había quedado dormido, y roncaba ruidosamente. El niño torció los ojos, y miró el reloj. Cuando ellos habían sido aún más pequeños, su mamá acostumbraba a hacerlos dormir la siesta alrededor del medio día. Edward había dejado ese hábito hacía dos años, pero su hermano aún se quedaba dormido a esa hora la mitad de las veces.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente, y tomó uno de los bolígrafos que su mamá le había dejado para que practique los dibujos de círculos de transmutación. Silenciosa y lentamente llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, y empezó a dibujar un bigote en el rostro de Alphonse. Luego de eso, había empezado a colorearle una barba cuando escuchó, "¡Edward Elric!" Encogiéndose, levantó la mirada, y encontró a su madre parada en la puerta, manos en las caderas, y supo que ella no estaba tan contenta que digamos.

"¡Entrégame ese bolígrafo inmediatamente!" Ella musitó suavemente, intentando no despertar a Alphonse.

Edward intentó aparentar arrepentimiento mientras le entregaba el bolígrafo, mas cuando miró nuevamente a su hermano, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro.

Frunciendo el ceño, su madre apuntó hacia la puerta, él caminó pesadamente y salió de la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba en problemas. Luego que su madre cerrara la puerta tras ellos, ella lo miró y dijo, "Quiero que vayas al cuarto trasero y te quedes ahí hasta que yo llegue y te diga que salgas. Quiero que pienses acerca de lo que hiciste, y el por qué eso no está bien, y cuando tu hermano despierte quiero que te disculpes con él. ¿Entendiste?"

El niño rubio asintió. El entendía… entendía que sólo si se disculpaba con Alphonse cuando éste despertara, él sería perdonado; incluso si no lo dijera en serio. Caminando desanimado hacia el cuarto trasero, Edward volteó a ver si su madre lo estaba observando.

No, no lo estaba observando.

Rápidamente, entró al estudio de su padre, agarró un libro al azar de uno de los estantes y también una tiza, luego corrió deprisa hacia el ya cercano cuarto trasero para su 'castigo'.

-------------------

Trisha Elric sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó que su hijo se escabullía en el estudio de su esposo, y luego corría al cuarto trasero. Ella podía ir allí y decirle que regresara el libro, pero no lo hizo. Ahora no se tendría que preocupar de cuánto tiempo él se quedaría ahí. Permanecer callado en una habitación tranquila junto a un libro no era ningún castigo para el mayor de sus hijos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ella adoraba a sus muchachos. Ellos eran la alegría de su vida y sin ellos sabía que no hubiera podido sobrevivir la soledad, tan prominente en las noches cuando los niños dormían.

Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, y ella las desapareció con un pestañeo. No había tiempo para eso. Ella tenía mucho que hacer, antes de preparar la cena…

-------------------

"Disculpe señora"

Trisha levantó la vista desde su lavandería justo para ver a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro en uniforme militar caminando hacia ella. Era bien parecido y parecía tener unos cuantos años menos que ella.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Preguntó ella.

El se frotó la nuca, parecía avergonzado. "Bueno, creo que me he perdido… se suponía que iba hacia la estación de trenes pero…" Una risa nerviosa. "bueno… sólo empecé a caminar y nunca encontré la estación… cuando se sale de la ciudad de Rizembool, uno se encuentra con un increíble y vasto campo vacío…"

Ella le sonrió al joven. Era muy fácil perderse una vez que se entraba al campo. "Usted debe haber estado caminando por un largo rato." La estación de trenes estaba a cuatro horas a pie desde su casa.

El se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no me importaría ayudarlo. Puedo darle las indicaciones, pero sería mejor si le dibujo un mapa."

Trisha entró a su casa, y tomó uno de los papeles que estaban cerca de Alphonse y sacó de su bolsillo el bolígrafo que Edward le había entregado. Cuando lo oyó caminar tras de ella, levantó la vista y vio una mirada divertida y sorprendida dibujada en el rostro del joven.

Ella se sonrojó delicadamente y dijo, "Mi hijo mayor es un poco bromista. Este es mi hijo menor. Pienso que va a sorprenderse un poco cuando se despierte." El asintió, y ella se dirigió hacia una silla. "Puede tomar asiento si gusta. Esto podría demorar un poco." Tomó una pausa y luego dijo, "¿Le gustaría tomar algo?"

El asintió vacilante y dijo, "Un poco de agua sería fabuloso, pero por favor, no se preocupe tanto."

"No es ningún problema ¿Señor…?"

"Mustang." Dijo él. "Mayor Roy Mustang. Alquimista Estatal." Esto último dicho con una pizca de orgullo.

Ella asintió, sonrió, luego le dio su nombre antes de traerle una taza de agua.

"Usted parece ser demasiado joven para ser un Alquimista Estatal." Dijo ella, sentándose para empezar con el mapa.

El se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, en realidad apenas acabo de pasar la prueba."

"¿En serio? Usted debe ser muy talentoso."

"Eso es lo que ellos dicen…" Dijo él. Ella lo escuchó levantar uno de los papeles y volteó a verlo. El viró la mirada hacia ella y dijo, "Usted parece conocer un poco de alquimia…" Estaba a punto de ser una afirmación, pero ella también escuchó la pregunta implícita.

"No… mis hijos son los que saben de eso. No yo."

El miró hacia el durmiente de seis años, y levantó una ceja. "¿Cuántos hijos tiene usted?"

"Sólo dos."

"¿En serio…?... ¿Cuántos años tiene el otro?"

"Siete."

El Mayor, asombrado, bajó la vista hacia el papel, luego dijo, "Me encantaría regresar algo así como en diez años para ver cuánto han progresado."

Ella afirmó tristemente. A él le gustaría regresar e intentar convencerlos para que se enlisten con los militares, ella supuso.

Sintiendo un fuerte deseo de quitar a sus hijos del foco de atención, Trisha dijo, "¿Ha escuchado alguna noticia sobre el Este?"

El suspiró y reclinó la espalda en su asiento. "En estos momentos sólo son escaramuzas, pero me temo que algo podría ocurrir de tal modo que se desencadene una guerra campal."

Ella se dio cuenta que él no estaba muy contento con aquello. Bueno, ella supuso que lo entendía así. Después de todo, si la guerra se desataba, y no podía ser controlada, los Alquimistas Estatales serían desplegados para ayudar a lidiar con el problema.

_Armas Vivientes._

Ella se estremeció ante este pensamiento. No, ella no creía que le gustaba la idea de este Mayor Mustang regresando en diez años para 'ver cómo sus muchachos habían progresado'; no, ni un poquito.

De repente, se sintió un agudo sonido de algo que se rompía desde el la parte trasera de la casa y ruidos de gritos.

"¡Edward!" Gritó Trisha a voz en cuello, recordando que su hijo mayor aún se encontraba en el cuarto trasero.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pestañar, el joven hombre uniformado se había levantado y corría hacia donde provenía el ruido. Ella se levantó de su silla, pero su falda quedó atascada en la madera y tuvo que jalar de la tela antes de poder seguir al hombre de cabello oscuro. Cuando finalmente pudo liberar su falda, escuchó otro grito. Este último más profundo; el grito de un hombre.

_Que Edward esté bien_. Pensó. _Por favor, que mi muchacho esté bien_.

Mientras corría desesperadamente por el pasillo, escuchó dos nuevos gritos que se les unían, y de pronto le inundó la confusión.

_¿Cuatro voces?_

Antes que ella llegara a la habitación, ese fuerte ruido, y los gritos, cesaron.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y cuando ella la abrió, vio cuatro figuras recostadas sobre un gran círculo de transmutación dibujado sobre el piso; su pequeño Edward, dos hombres de cabello oscuro vestidos de uniforme militar, y un adolescente rubio, con una trenza y un largo abrigo rojo.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Trisha volteó a su hijo, y revisó su respiración. Cuando vio que su pecho subía y bajaba ella exhaló de alivio. A pesar que los otros tres estaban recostados sobre sus estómagos, ella pudo comprobar que ellos también se encontraban vivos y respiraban.

Pero… ¿de dónde habían venido esas otras dos personas?

De curiosidad, ella caminó hacia los dos hombres uniformados. Uno era ligeramente más alto que el otro, y más corpulento. Uno tenía el cuerpo de un hombre que a duras penas llegaba a los veinte años, mientras que el otro tenía el cuerpo de un hombre a punto de llegar a los treinta. Pero ambos tenían el mismo tipo de cabello, la misma contextura, el mismo… en fin…

Ella nerviosamente volteó al más joven boca arriba. El Mayor Mustang gruñó, pero no se despertó. El corazón le latía rápidamente en su pecho, volteó al otro hombre y quedó boquiabierta. Ambos eran la misma persona. ¡Oh!, uno era definitivamente mayor que el otro ¡pero eran la misma persona!

El asombro la invadió al comparar a los dos Alquimistas Estatales, luego se le acrecentó un pensamiento, y giró su cabeza hacia donde yacía el rubio adolescente. Si este hombre lucía igual al Mayor Mustang, entonces…

Ansiedad y excitación la invadieron mientras su cuerpo se movía al voltear al rubio adolescente boca arriba. Sus asombrados ojos se empaparon de las facciones del muchacho. Maravillada, dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo mayor, luego hacia este extraño.

Este muchacho… este adolescente…

Su dedo recorrió cariñosamente las suaves facciones de su rostro.

Este adolescente era su Edward.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí la primera vez que lo leí. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente. Bye.**

**-**


	2. Madre

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alquemist no me pertenece, tampoco este maravilloso fic, cuya versión original está en inglés y fue escrita por la talentosa ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Dos**

**-**

**Mother (Madre)**

**-**

**-**

El Mayor Edward Elric, Alquimista Estatal, abrió los ojos. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocarlos, llegó a su vista un techo de madera, y pensó que eso le resultaba… de algún modo… familiar…

El olor que traía el aire le dejó un sentimiento de nostalgia, y no pudo pensar por qué sería… De pronto, tomó conciencia del piso de madera bajo su espalda, y gruñó antes de incorporarse. Cuando el resto de la habitación estuvo expuesto ante él, Ed pensó que se le había parado el corazón.

El reconocía la habitación. Era la que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. A la que su madre siempre lo enviaba cuando se había metido en problemas; como si eso realmente hubiese sido un castigo. El siempre entraba a hurtadillas con libros y se quedaba allí durante horas…

Era su casa.

¡_Su_ casa!

¡La que él y Al habían quemado!

Cuando giró y miró tras de él, tuvo otro shock. Un grande y complicado círculo de transmutación alquímico estaba dibujado sobre el piso, pero esa no era su mayor sorpresa. No había uno, sino _dos_ Roy Mustangs que yacían sobre el dibujo hecho con tiza.

Tragando saliva, el rubio caminó hacia los dos hombres, y los observó. Diría que había, quizás, diez años de diferencia entre los dos, pero resultaba obvio que el mayor de ellos era su Mustang.

El sonrió ante ese pensamiento. _Su Mustang._

Sí, el hombre era definitivamente suyo, pero éste no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas. En estos momentos tenía un misterio por resolver. Uno que envolvía a su amante, un hombre que aparentaba ser diez años menor que su superior, un complejo círculo de alquimia, y una casa que debería estar en escombros.

Frunció el ceño, inseguro si debía despertar o no a los dos hombres. Ellos obviamente eran la misma persona… ¿cómo reaccionarían ante tal fenómeno? No muy bien, suponía. A los hombres vanidosos les gustaba pensar que eran los únicos de su clase.

Y fue cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

Si el Coronel estaba aquí, y había un hombre que era igual a él, entonces…

Miró a su alrededor. Cuando no vio a nadie más, decidió echar un vistazo fuera de la habitación, y dejar a los dos hombres dormir por un rato.

Silenciosamente, Ed se escabulló por la puerta, y la cerró suavemente tras de su espalda.

La nostalgia lo inundó mientras dejaba el cuarto trasero detrás de él. Definitivamente era su casa. El recordaba cada tablón de su casa, y el olor… Olía como si su madre estuviera cocinando… Quizás él había muerto… Quizás éste era el cielo… Si era así, la única cosa que extrañaría sería…

"¡Al!" Gritó un niño.

Ed pestañó, y pensó que eso era justamente. La única cosa que extrañaría sería Al… y su madre…

"¡Al!" Vino otro grito, luego escuchó pasos a toda carrera encima suyo y risas infantiles.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Todo esto era demasiado; los recuerdos dominando a su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Esto era real… Esto era tan increíblemente real…

"Entonces despertaste…" Una musical voz femenina sonó tras de él. Su respiración se le quedó atorada en la garganta y su corazón perdió un latido. El conocía aquella voz. Nunca podría olvidarla. Volteó lentamente y vio la imagen que había estado viva en sus más hermosos sueños…

En sus sueños…

… y aquí.

Las delicadas facciones de ella dibujaron un ceño. "¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

_Lo he visto_…

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras le fallaron y sólo pudo soltar un sonido ronco. Era ella. Era _ella._

Los ojos de ella lo estudiaron con curiosidad y sonrió cariñosamente, luego le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. "La cena está casi lista. ¿Tienes hambre?"

El asintió silenciosamente. Ed parecía que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, y se sentía como en shock.

"¿Y qué es de los otros dos?... ¿Todavía no se despertaron?"

El negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, ya veo… me pregunto si deberíamos despertarlos…" Ella lo miró inquisidoramente, y él negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Ellos se despertarían pronto. En este instante él sólo quería ese momento a solas con ella…

Con su madre.

--------------------------

Trisha mantuvo sus ojos fijos con los del adolescente por un largo rato. Ella sabía que incluso si rompía el contacto visual, él no apartaría los ojos de ella. Así de enfocada estaba su mirada.

El era su hijo.

Tenía que serlo.

De algún modo, este muchacho era su Edward, sólo que con más edad. No solamente se le parecía, sino que sus gestos también eran los mismos. Ella no sabía lo que había hecho su pequeño hijo, pero parecía que había llegado al futuro y había arrancado de allí a este adolescente y al otro militar.

Ese pensamiento era abrumador de algún modo. ¿Gente del futuro? Eso sonaba simplemente ridículo, pero ella había tenido tiempo suficiente durante las pasadas horas para reponerse del shock. En verdad, pensó, estaba sobrellevando todo esto bastante bien.

Tan extraño como esto resultaba, aquí se encontraba su pequeño niño… ya no tan pequeño… ¿Cuántos años tendría?... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida? Ella tenía demasiadas preguntas.

El abrió su boca, la cerró, luego la volvió a abrir como si quisiera decir algo. La mirada de completa incredulidad y añoranza que irradiaban sus ojos hizo que a ella le doliera el corazón. ¿Por qué la observaba de esa forma?... ¿Qué andaba mal? Ella hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente y abrió sus brazos, dirigiéndolos hacia él.

--------------------------

Ed se percató que su madre había desplegado los brazos. Quería tanto perderse en ese abrazo, pero ¿Y si ella desapareciera en el momento en que la tocara?... ¿Y si esto era un sueño? Debía serlo… con dos Mustangs, y esta casa, y su madre…

Si esto era un sueño, él no quería que acabara.

"¿Edward?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

El tragó saliva, y vacilantemente caminó hacia ella. Su labio temblaba ligeramente, y las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. ¿Era realmente ella? Miró profundamente dentro de sus ojos, como buscando la respuesta.

"¿Mamá?" Susurró. Le temblaba la voz.

El rostro de ella cambió a una suave sonrisa, y asintió.

Como en un trance, él dio un paso hacia su abrazo, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. El no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan amado y protegido. Un cálido sentimiento se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras ella estrechaba fuertemente los brazos a su alrededor. El cerró los ojos, y dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Estrechando sus brazos alrededor de ella, él la abrazó tan fuerte como ella lo estaba haciendo.

"Todo está bien…" Ella lo tranquilizó de la manera como sólo una madre podría tranquilizar, y acarició sus cabellos. "Todo está bien… Es que no puedo creer lo alto que estás, Edward. Estás tan _alto_, pronto serás más alto que yo, estoy segura."

El sonrió feliz, y se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo. Su mamá siempre decía las mejores cosas.

--------------------------

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, ella le sonrió y dijo. "Por qué no te sientas en la mesa. Voy a hacer que bajen los niños." Cuando él asintió y se sentó, ella llamó, "¡Niños!... ¡Vengan a comer!" Hubo una repentina ráfaga de excitación mientras el sonido de los pasos que corrían encima de ellos bajaban abruptamente las escaleras y entraban en la cocina.

Sus dos pequeños niños se detuvieron y miraron al extraño. "No pasa nada niños. El se va a quedar con nosotros por un corto tiempo."

Ella sonrió cuando el adolescente la miró esperanzadoramente.

Edward fue el primero en recuperarse de su sorpresa y se sentó al lado del adolescente. "Yo soy Edward y este es mi hermano menor Alphonse." Dijo, señalando al niño que se estaba sentando al lado de su hermano de siete años.

El adolescente asintió y los miró asombrado, extrañamente, él observaba más a Alphonse que a Edward. Trisha pensaba que si ella pudiera verse a sí misma más joven, no sería capaz de apartar sus ojos de esa persona que era ella misma…

"¿Entonces?... ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó su pequeño Edward.

El adolescente se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca, "Ed."

"¡Hey, justo como te llamas hermano!" Le dijo sorprendido Alphonse al pequeño Edward.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Edward.

Cuando colocó el pan y el estofado en frente de los muchachos, sus dos pequeños le hincaron el diente inmediatamente. El mayor se tomó su tiempo para oler el estofado y luego llevarse vacilante la cuchara a la boca. Luego que hubo comido el primer bocado ella preguntó, "¿Está bien?"

El asintió, y ella pensó que vio nuevamente lágrimas en sus ojos. "Está… está estupendo. El mejor del mundo…"

--------------------------

El comió el estofado lentamente, saboreando cada bocado. Esta era la comida de ella, y era maravillosa…

El les dio una ojeada a los dos pequeños niños que estaban vorazmente devorando su comida. Ellos eran tan jóvenes… _El_ se veía tan joven… Sus ojos recayeron en el Alphonse de seis años, y Ed tuvo la repentina urgencia de tomar al niño y abrazarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a su hermano en carne y hueso. A pesar de que este niño no era _su_ Al, el Al de catorce años, él seguía siendo su hermano. El se encontró sonriendo ante las difusas marcas de un bigote y barba hechos con tinta, y tuvo la sensación que su pequeño otro yo tenía algo que ver con todo eso…

Una voz apartó a Ed de sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué estás usando guantes?" Preguntó Edward.

Ed le sonrió tristemente al niño rubio y dijo, "Pienso que son geniales."

La mirada que el niño le dio decía, 'Esa es la respuesta más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida.'

Okay, puede que lo que haya dicho no había sonado nada convincente. Afuera era verano después de todo, lo sabía porque recordaba cómo se sentía la casa en verano, pero él no quería decir la verdad; no estando ella presente. El quería evitar conversaciones desagradables; quería evitar cualquier cosa que rompiera este maravilloso momento que estaba teniendo. Pronto llegaría el tiempo cuando las preguntas necesitaran ser contestadas, y las verdades necesitaran ser dichas, pero todavía no. Por ahora él sólo disfrutaría el momento.

Su madre colocó otro tazón sobre la mesa, y se sentó a comer.

"¿Sabes algo?" Dijo Al. "Tú y mi hermano se parecen muchísimo."

Edward observó cuidadosamente al adolescente, luego meneó la cabeza. "No, no nos parecemos." Ed pensó que vio una mirada de entendimiento en los ojos del pequeño niño, como si éste supiera que el adolescente era su doble pero mayor, sin embargo no podía estar seguro de ello. Entonces decidió que jugaría el mismo juego de Edward, si éste era un juego, hasta que supiera con seguridad lo que el niño sabía.

Ed asintió. "Pienso que sí nos parecemos, no es cierto Alphonse…" Luego con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo, "Pero yo soy más alto."

Alphonse rió al tiempo que Edward le lanzaba una mirada asesina al rubio adolescente. "Creo que no me caes tan bien." Se quejó el niño, y se escabulló de la silla.

Hubo silencio por un instante, luego Alphonse preguntó, "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Quince."

Edward levantó una ceja. "¿Quince? La mayoría de los que tienen quince años son _mucho_ más altos que tú."

Ed le regresó la mirada asesina al niño y murmuró, "Mocoso."

"¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello?" El de siete años preguntó, luego dijo, sin dejarle a Ed la oportunidad de contestar. "Yo detesto el cabello largo. _Yo_ jamás me dejaría crecer el cabello."

Ed soltó una carcajada. "Sí cómo no."

El de seis años con cabello color arena se inclinó hacia delante, y susurró con voz conspiradora, "Nuestro papá tenía cabello largo, esa es la razón."

"¡Cállate Alphonse!" Gritó Edward, y le dio un empujón a su hermano.

"¡Mamaaaá! Ed me empujó."

"Eres un bebé."

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"¡Niños!" Trisha dijo bruscamente. Los dos niños miraron tímidamente hacia sus tazones, y empezaron de nuevo a comer.

Ed negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que él había sido tan infantil. "Deberías ser bueno con tu hermano menor." Dijo. El de siete años lo miró, y abrió la boca, mostrándole un bolo con comida a medio masticar.

"¡Edward!"

"Yo no hice nada." Ambos rubios dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ed miró sorprendido, luego el rostro de su madre pasó a una sonrisa, antes que ella se echase a reír.

--------------------------

Trisha se tranquilizó y le pidió a los tres muchachos que comieran.

En verdad, ella nunca había visto un espectáculo más divertido…

La castaña suspiró y dejó que sus ojos viajasen por el rostro del adolescente. Se parecía tanto a su padre… Trisha sintió un dolor en su corazón y decidió pensar en otra cosa contraria a esa pérdida.

Quince.

¿Así que este Ed tenía quince años?, su pequeño Edward tenía razón. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad eran más altos, pero ella ya había sospechado que Edward nunca sería muy alto. Quince… el adolescente era ocho años mayor que el pequeño Edward.

Eso quería decir que probablemente el otro hombre tenía ocho años más que el Mayor. Su ceja se le arrugó en preocupación. Casi se había olvidado de los dos militares. ¿Qué haría con ellos? Tener en la casa una versión más grande de su hijo era una cosa, pero ella sólo había conocido al Alquimista Estatal ese día. ¿Debería dejarlo que se quede hasta que todo esté resuelto…? O quizás una mejor pregunta sería ¿Podría _hacerlo_ quedarse hasta que todo esté resuelto?

Eso sería lo mejor, después de todo había sido la alquimia la que los había metido en este embrollo, y probablemente necesitarían de ella para poder sacarlos de allí. Lo más probable era que su pequeño Edward, sin saber lo que hacía, había copiado en el piso algún círculo de transmutación de uno de los libros de su padre.

Pero el joven militar era un Alquimista Estatal y su otra versión también. Los dos deberían ser capaces de pensar en algo…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Muchas gracias por la gran cantidad de visitas que tuvo el primer cap****ítulo de este fic. Como dije anteriormente es muy bueno.**

**Yo sigo actualizando casi a diario el fic de Navidad 'The Gift', de la misma autora ZaKai y que también es genial.**

**-**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana. Bye.**


	3. Roy Mustang

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y sólo estoy traduciendo este fic, cuya autora es la ****genial ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Tres**

**-**

**Roy Mustang**

**-**

-

El Coronel Roy Mustang gruñó y se volteó sobre su costado. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue…

A sí mismo…

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando con ello hacer que ese otro ser se vaya.

Cuando quedó claro que no era un fantasma de su imaginación, Roy gateó hacia el otro hombre. La imagen como de espejo de sí mismo era más joven en aproximadamente diez años, de eso no podía estar seguro. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que este hombre tenía el rango de Mayor. Roy sintió que una mórbida sensación de satisfacción lo inundaba. El era un Coronel, y este hombre un Mayor; el menor rango posible para un Alquimista Estatal.

El todavía estaba al mando.

Roy se había quedado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado que los ojos del otro hombre se habían abierto. Lo que sí notó fue el grito ahogado que vino del joven Mayor. El hombre estaba claramente aterrorizado al ser confrontado por alguien que era él mismo, sólo que con más edad.

"Cálmese. A menos que usted tenga un buen entendimiento de lo que está pasando, me temo que ambos no tenemos ni idea de lo que ocurre aquí. Necesitamos mantener la calma."

La joven versión de Roy tragó saliva, se incorporó, luego miró alrededor. Por un momento parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, luego se levantó y se quedó observando fíjamente el piso. Roy siguió el ejemplo del más joven y vio un increíblemente complicado círculo de transmutación dibujado bajo sus pies.

"Esto no tiene sentido…" Murmuró el joven.

"¿Qué no tiene sentido?"

"La alquimia es equivalencia de intercambio ¿cierto? Bueno… ¿Qué dimos a cambio? Quiero decir… usted está aquí… y yo estoy aquí… pero…" El Mayor miró alrededor con preocupación, como si tendría que haber otra persona más en la habitación.

Roy asintió. "Veo a lo que quiere llegar." Reflexionó sobre ello por un minuto, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el Mayor. "¿Dibujó usted esto?"

Su doble abrió la boca, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Roy dijo, "No, por supuesto que no. Usted es demasiado estúpido como para haber hecho esto."

El rostro del joven se oscureció instantáneamente en una ofendida rabia. "Yo no soy _estúpido_."

Roy levantó una ceja. "¿Hace cuánto que es usted un Alquimista Estatal?"

"Cerca… cerca de un mes…"

Roy asintió adrede. "Entonces usted es estúpido."

El más joven cruzó los brazos y dijo, "Sabe… tengo la impresión que de algún modo somos la misma persona, entonces al llamarme estúpido ¿acaso no estaría llamándose estúpido a sí mismo?"

"No."

"¿En serio?.. ¿Y por qué no?"

Roy le dio al más joven su bien utilizada mirada que decía 'yo soy mejor que tú' y dijo, "Simple. Si somos en verdad la misma persona, entonces resulta obvio que soy el mayor y usted el menor. Ahora, Si usted me llamara estúpido a _mí_ entonces sin duda estaría usted insultándose a sí mismo porque eso implicaría que usted es ahora estúpido y nunca se volvió más listo. Yo, por otro lado, tengo el vasto conocimiento de los años y puedo mirar hacia atrás y ver cuán estúpido era yo y cuánto he progresado con el tiempo."

El Mayor dirigió una mirada seca hacia el Coronel por un momento, luego dijo, "Es usted un arrogante… Cualquier creencia que usted profese no parece que haya hecho de usted una mejor persona. Qué desilusión." La voz del joven mantenía un tono de amargura en ella y Roy se estremeció por dentro.

Súbitamente se sintió molesto. "¿_Yo soy_ arrogante? Escúcheme usted, señor nobles principios, pequeña hormiga insignificante. Usted ha estado en la milicia alrededor de dos años, ha sido un Alquimista Estatal por un mes ¿y piensa que lo sabe todo? Usted no sabe _nada_. Ni se atreva a _pensar_ que puede juzgarme ¡porque no puede!"

Los dos hombres permanecieron con la mirada fija en el otro por varios minutos antes de que Roy hablara de nuevo. "¿Usted sabe por qué estamos aquí?"

"Yo no sé por qué _usted_ esta aquí, pero sucede que yo acabo de pasar por esta casa. Yo… me dirigía hacia la estación de trenes… y vi a una mujer lavando la ropa y le pregunté… le pregunté cuánto me tomaría llegar hasta allí. Ella me dijo que me dibujaría un mapa… uhm, o la ruta más corta, entonces entré a la casa y estábamos conversando cuando de repente…"

Roy escuchaba impacientemente la 'versión de los hechos' que el joven le daba. A través de los años, Roy había trabajado muy duro en deshacerse de esos signos externos que él mostraba cuando estaba mintiendo. El había sido un pésimo mentiroso cuando era más joven, y sabía qué gestos lo traicionaban. Finalmente, cuando ya no aguantó más, dijo, "Entonces, usted se _perdió_ y la mujer le dijo que le dibujaría un mapa y luego ¿_qué_?"

El Mayor se sonrojó, de rabia o vergüenza por ser atrapado en una mentira, Roy no estaba seguro, ni le importaba. "Hubo un… ruido… y gritos… yo… corrí y entré aquí y había un pequeño niño rubio gritando como si se estuviese acabando el mundo, luego… después de eso… no recuerdo nada más…" Se encogió de hombros y la mirada de preocupación volvió a su rostro. "¿Usted no cree que…?"

Roy negó con la cabeza. El tenía una idea de lo que el Mayor quería decir, y sólo esperaba que no fuese verdad. No le gustaba la idea de haber sido traído hasta aquí al tiempo que un pequeño niño estuviese vagando por las calles de Central, perdido y con miedo. Luego de repente algo se le vino a la mente y preguntó, "¿Un pequeño niño _rubio_?"

El Mayor asintió. "Sí. La mujer vive aquí con sus dos niños… edades… seis y siete, creo que ella dijo…"

Roy frunció el ceño. Un pequeño rubio de siete años que podía hacer alquimia… "¿Cuántos años tiene usted?" Preguntó bruscamente.

El joven lo miró fijamente y dijo,"Veintiuno."

Roy pensó en voz alta por un momento. "Veintiuno… Siete… Veintinueve… Quince… ¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?"

El joven se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pero el nombre de la madre es Trisha Elric."

Elric.

Un ruido vino de más allá de la puerta y Roy pensó que sospechosamente sonaba como su adolescente subordinado.

Si ese pequeño niño rubio era quien él creía que era, eso podía significar que Fullmetal también estaba aquí…

-------------------------

Cuando los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, las cuatro personas en la mesa levantaron las miradas y los observaron. La mujer castaña lucía preocupada, los dos pequeños niños se veían curiosos y algo temerosos, y Fullmetal parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

Por un instante, ninguno de los presentes habló hasta que la mujer, que Roy suposo era Trisha Elric, se levantó rápidamente, y dijo, "¿Quisieran ambos algo de estofado?"

"Por favor no se moleste." Dijo el Mayor, al mismo tiempo que el Coronel decía, "Sí, eso sería fabuloso."

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, y Roy notó un destello de irritación en los ojos del más joven. El Coronel negó con la cabeza. El recordaba ser así de joven y orgulloso… y estúpido. El sabía que el joven probablemente _se moriría primero de hambre_ antes de imponerse ante una mujer y sus hijos, pero Roy había madurado y ya no le importaba gorrear a la gente. Frunció el ceño. Okay, no _gorrear_ pero…

"_Ambos_ aceptaremos el estofado, gracias." Dijo Roy antes de dejar que sus pensamientos lo condujesen por otros caminos.

El Mayor abrió su boca para protestar, pero Roy lo empujó hacia la mesa y lo instigó a que se sentase. "Ella _desea_ darnos de comer." Azuzó en los oídos del más joven mientras tomaba asiento. El Mayor parecía inseguro, pero cuando le sirvieron el estofado, comió vorazmente.

"Oh mi… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no come, Mayor?" Preguntó la señora Elric.

El joven hombre hizo una pausa, y un casi imperceptible sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas. "Uh… yo comí esta mañana, pero no era mucho. Estaba planeando comprar algo en una de las tiendas de la estación de trenes, pero…"

Ella asintió y empujó el plato con el pan con dirección a él. "Por favor, coma todo lo que quiera." Dijo, y sonrió ante la agradecida mirada del joven Mayor.

----------------------

Cuando estaba a la mitad de su comida, el Mayor Mustang finalmente se dio tiempo para echar un vistazo a los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Los dos pequeños niños estaban hablando apresuradamente sobre cierta guarida que habían construido y acerca de que alguien llamado 'Winry' no iba a ser permitido dentro de ella. Estaba aliviado de ver que el intercambio de su egocéntrico otro yo no había tenido como consecuencia que el pequeño niño estuviera perdido en el futuro. Sin embargo, era interesante ver que asimismo, una versión más grande del niño había aparecido.

El hombre a su costado, su más adulto doble, estaba comiendo calladamente su estofado. Ocasionalmente, observaba a los dos pequeños niños con una sonrisa de asombro, pero generalmente su mirada recaía en el rubio adolescente de largo abrigo rojo.

Ahora le tocaba el turno al adolescente, el rubio muchacho periódicamente les echaba un vistazo, pero su mirada se posaba más a menudo en la hermosa castaña que había sido tan hospitalaria. El Mayor suponía que eso era algo natural, después de todo, si ese muchacho era una versión con más edad del rubio niño…

Hablando de versiones con más edad…

Roy giró y observó al hombre a su costado. Por un lado estaba complacido de ver que su otro yo había subido de rangos y era ahora Coronel. El se había convertido en Alquimista Estatal para poder ayudar a las personas, y estaba seguro que como oficial de rango más alto, sería capaz de hacerlo.

Otra parte de él estaba bastante confundida acerca de cómo actuar. Este hombre, este otro yo, lo superaba en rango. Pero… debería tratarlo como un oficial superior, o… No era que el otro hombre pudiera meterlo en problemas. Este Coronel ni siquiera era un Coronel en estos momentos.

Negó con la cabeza, tomó otro bocado de su estofado, luego su mirada reposó en el adolescente. Había escuchado a alguien decir que el rubio tenía quince años, pero parecía menor debido a su estatura. Roy se había sentido instantáneamente atraído por el muchacho y rápidamente hizo operaciones matemáticas en su cabeza. El tenía veintiuno y el rubio quince. Sólo había seis años de diferencia. Eso no estaba para nada mal. Excepto que dieciséis era la mayoría de edad…

El Mayor de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Incluso si el muchacho estuviese interesado en él, y ése era un inmenso 'si' ¿Qué de bueno saldría de ello? De alguna forma ellos tendrían que encontrar la manera de devolver a los dobles de regreso… Eso simplemente no resultaría.

Roy miró al rubio niño de siete años, e hizo nuevamente las operaciones. Veintiuno menos siete era… Arrugó la nariz. _¡Catorce años!_ Miró a la mujer quien estaba observando al grupo con una leve sonrisa. Si ella tuviese una idea de lo que él estaba pensando…

Su mirada regresó al adolescente por algunos minutos, luego a su doble. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el Coronel, se estremeció. El hombre lo estaba mirando intensamente. Roy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como diciendo '¿Qué?'

La mirada del Coronel revoloteó hacia el rubio muchacho luego de regreso a Roy antes de que la mirada se profundizara. El Mayor tragó saliva. ¿Acaso su doble sabía lo que había estado pensando? No era que todos supieran que él se sentía atraído por ambos sexos… bueno… el Coronel sí porque eran la misma persona…

Roy se ruborizó profundamente y se puso a contemplar su estofado sintiéndose frustrado y confuso. Diablos… ese viejo tarado actuaba como si hubieran traspasado su propiedad o algo…

Sus ojos se elevaron hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño niño rubio, pero una vez más bajó la vista cuando el otro hombre le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa haciéndole saber que el Coronel sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

El Mayor puso sus ojos en blanco y tomó otro bocado de estofado. No era que él vaya a intentar hacer algo con el niño… después de todo… ¡el pequeño rubio tenía _siete años_!.. ¡El no estaba interesado en los niños de esa manera!

_Catorce años de diferencia_… Pensó.

No.

Demonios, no.

Incluso si esperaba a que el pequeño creciera, de ningún modo una relación con esa tamaña cantidad de años de diferencia podría funcionar.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Noten que los rangos están siendo considerados en mayúsculas, en este caso Coronel y Mayor. Como este fic tiene como homónimos Mayor (rango) y mayor (edad), estoy colocando mayúsculas en el rango para diferenciarlos. Espero que no se mareen al leerlo, estoy intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible. 

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, como dije antes, es buenísimo.

No se olviden que el sábado voy a actualizar un nuevo capítulo de The Gift ¿Por qué no el viernes? Pues porque es mi cumpleaños y merezco disfrutar mi día… y como lo anticipé, les recomiendo que tengan a mano su kleenex y pañuelo… después no digan que no les advertí.

Hasta el próximo viernes. A ver si alguien quiere alegrarme y me deja un review.

-


	4. Dándose Cuenta

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y este fic le pertenece a su única autora, la siempre talentosa ZaKai.**

**-**

-

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**C****apítulo Cuatro**

**-**

**Realizations (Dándose Cuenta)**

**-**

**-**

"Esta fue una deliciosa comida, Señora Elric, la mejor que yo haya probado en mucho tiempo. Es usted una estupenda cocinera."

Ante la 'muy conversadora y suave' voz del Coronel, Ed levantó la vista de su tazón e hizo una mueca. Cuando el Coronel Mustang se volvía cortés, eso generalmente significaba que habían asuntos nada agradables por resolver. Habiendo trabajado con el hombre por tanto tiempo, había llegado a conocerlo muy bien. El Coronel era un presuntuoso patán cuando las cosas iban bien, incluso más arrogante cuando las cosas iban mal, pero serio y considerado cuando algo andaba muy mal…

O cuando él pensaba que le causaría daño a alguien que le importaba.

"Muchas gracias… uhm…"

"_Coronel_ Roy Mustang."

Ed sonrió sarcásticamente ante a fuerza que el Coronel puso en su rango y vio que el joven Mustang miraba acalorado al mayor.

"Bueno… gracias Coronel Mustang. Me alegra que lo haya disfrutado." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo.

El asintió con una sonrisa de su parte, "Señora Elric…"

"Trisha, por favor…" El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

Ed miró a su madre en estado de shock, luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a su oficial superior. ¡Como se _atreve_ a coquetear con su mamá! En primer lugar, ella todavía estaba casada. El hombre podía ser un bastardo, pero seguía siendo su esposo. Segundo, Roy era _suyo_. Ed podía soportar que Mustang coqueteara con las chicas en Central porque eso mantenía su reputación y mantenía el secreto de ambos a salvo, pero ellos no estaban en Central. Ellos estaban… bueno… ellos obviamente estaban en Rizembool, pero de algún modo en el pasado…

"Ese es en verdad un hermoso nombre." Dijo el Coronel suavemente.

Ed apretó los dientes, luego golpeó un puño sobre la mesa. "¿Acaso tienes algo importante que decir anciano, o es que sólo te sentaste aquí para _coquetear_?" Su madre se ruborizó fuertemente, el Coronel levantó una ceja, el Mayor sonrió sarcásticamente, y los dos niños lo observaron el completo shock, pero él no se inmutó. "¿Entooonces?" Gruñó.

El Coronel abrió su boca, pero Trisha habló primero, su cara aún permanecía roja. "Edward, estás siendo muy grosero. Quiero que te disculpes en este momento."

El oficial, ahora extremadamente divertido, miró a Ed expectante.

Ed lo miró, pero no dijo nada. ¿Disculparse?.. ¿Con Mustang? Jamás.

"Edward." Dijo su madre con voz amenazante.

El sonido de risitas a su costado llamó su atención y miró hacia abajo para ver a un risueño pequeño Edward.

"Sí _Eeedwaaard_." Su pequeño doble rió calmadamente. "Tienes que decir lo sien..." Pero el niño nunca tuvo oportunidad de terminar porque Alphonse de dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien."

Ed levantó la mirada y vio al Coronel dirigiéndose a su madre.

"Además, él tiene razón. Es hora que hablemos acerca de lo que ha sucedido aquí. Por más agradable que haya sido esta cena, y por más que todos hayamos estado pretendiendo que ésta era una reunión normal, todos sabemos que eso no es cierto."

El rostro de la castaña formó un preocupado ceño, pero asintió y luego miró a Edward. "Cariño ¿Traerías el libro que estabas leyendo hoy?

El pequeño niño asintió a regañadientes y salió corriendo para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

"Yo… Yo en verdad me disculpo por todo esto." Ella dijo mirando a los dos hombres de cabello oscuro.

_¿Y yo qué soy?.. ¿acaso estoy pintado?_ Pensó Ed malhumorado ante la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de su madre en este momento. Súbitamente se animó cuando ella volteó su mirada hacia él y le sonrió dulcemente.

El sonido de pasos corriendo rompió la escena y Edward regresó con un grueso libro en sus manos. "¡Aquí está mami!" Dijo el niño mientras plantaba el libro en su regaso. Ella sonrió y le besó la cabeza antes de pasarle el libro al Coronel.

"Los escritos de mi esposo…" Ella dijo, indicando el libro.

El asintió y empezó a pasar las páginas. Ed observó cuando el hombre levantó una ceja y silbó suavemente. "Esto es…" Miró hacia Ed. "Esto es realmente asombroso…"

Ed frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de su amante elogiando al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

Cuando el Mayor se arrimó para echarle un vistazo al libro, el Coronel levantó la vista y lo miró. "Tú no necesitas mirar esto. Eres demasiado estúpido para entender nada de lo que está aquí."

Ed parpadeó. ¿Acaso el Coronel acababa de llamarse estúpido a sí mismo…?

"Cállate anciano." Gruñó el joven Mustang, luego arrimó su silla más cerca para poder tener una mejor vista. Ed no pudo soportarlo, y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Esto era demasiado. Toda esta situación simplemente era demasiado…

---------------------------

El Coronel Mustang gruñó a su sonriente subordinado antes de regresar su atención al libro. Las teorías de Hohenheim eran increíblemente complicadas… Roy volteó su cabeza y pilló a su doble contemplando nuevamente a Ed. Le dio un codazo al Mayor y dijo entre dientes, "Deja de mirarlo."

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Replicó el otro.

Roy negó con la cabeza y luego tornó su atención al menor de los dos Edwards. "¿Podrías mostrarme dónde puedo encontrar el círculo de transmutación que dibujaste en la otra habitación?" Preguntó dulcemente, pasándole el libro al pequeño niño.

"Quizás…" El niño lucía temeroso de que vaya a meterse en problemas, pero empezó a pasar las páginas.

"¿Usted piensa que serán capaces de solucionar esto…?" Trisha preguntó nerviosamente.

"Estoy seguro que sí." Mintió. En verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer, o de cómo pudo esto haber ocurrido. Nunca había oído de ningún círculo de transmutación que pudiese llevar a alguien del futuro al pasado. Sonrió a la mujer y las mejillas de ella se pintaron de un delicado tono rosa. Ella cambió su atención hacia su estofado y empezó a mover su cuchara, pero no comió.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Ed lo iba a matar por coquetear con su madre, pero no podía resistirlo. Ella era una hermosa mujer, y obviamente se sentía atraída por él. Eso resultaba ser bastante divertido dado el hecho de que ella no reaccionaba de la misma manera con su doble. Algunas mujeres sencillamente preferían a los hombres mayores que ellas, y parecía que Trisha Elric era una de ellas. Después de todo, por lo que había oído, Hohenheim tampoco era precisamente un espécimen joven.

Roy miró a Ed, y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Acaso la atracción hacia los hombres mayores corría por la familia.

Su mirada se volvió al Mayor, quien nuevamente le estaba lanzando miradas a Ed. Roy frunció el ceño. Fullmetal era _suyo_. El tendría que tener una charla con su jover otro yo…

---------------------------

Trisha echó una mirada a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. Ella no podía estar muy segura, pero algo simplemente andaba mal.

Bueno… además del hecho de que había gente del futuro sentada en su mesa.

Algo más.

Ambos militares le estaban lanzando miradas a su hijo de quince años, pero de alguna manera, esas miradas eran diferentes… Y a ella no le gustaban. Ni un poquito.

"Creo que es éste…" dijo Edward, elevando el libro para que el mayor de los militares lo tome.

El mayor de los Mustangs era definitivamente más maduro que el joven Mayor, no sólo en sus facciones sino también en sus gestos. Estos eran bastante apropiados. Pero ella luego trató de recordarse a sí misma que estaba casada… a pesar que no lo parecía la mayoría de las veces, ya que no había visto a su esposo desde hacía muchos años…

"Wow…" soltó el Coronel en un respiro. Cuando el Mayor se inclinó para dar una ojeada, éste no objetó. A primera vista sería fácil decir que los dos hombres no se llevaban bien, pero ella tenía la sensación que existía algo más que eso. Ella adivinaba que debía ser difícil para ambos; el menor de ellos viendo lo que sería, el mayor de ellos viendo lo que fue. ¿Estaba el menor temeroso de su futuro?.. ¿Acaso el mayor se arrepentía de su pasado? Trisha supuso que nunca lo sabría.

Esas no eran preguntas que tú le harías al alguien que no conocías.

Sus ojos se tornaron hacia Ed.

Ella también había visto varias emociones develándose a través de los ojos del muchacho cuando de igual modo éste veía a su pasado.

No, ella no sería capaz de preguntarles a los dos militares sobre sus pensamientos.

Pero sí podía preguntarle a su hijo sobre los suyos.

-------------------------------

El Mayor Mustang miró hacia el círculo de transmutación en el piso, luego hacia el libro que estaba cargardo. "Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver el trabajo de Hohenheim de Luz de esta manera."

El otro Mustang gruñó y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "No es que entendieras nada de lo que hay ahí, estoy seguro."

El Mayor lo miró y apretó los dientes. "Sabes, realmente no veo por qué sigues insultándome. Nada te he hecho."

El Coronel cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada similar. Por un momento sólo se quedó ahí, mirando, luego dijo, "Simplemente no me caes bien. Eso es todo."

Roy observó que el mayor se volteó y empezó a estudiar el círculo dibujado en el piso. ¿No le _caía_ bien?.. ¿Qué excusa tan poco convincente era esa?.. ¿Y por qué él no le caía bien? Qué bastardo…

De repente la puerta se abrió y el rubio adolescente ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. "Cielos, gracias por quedarse a ayudar con los platos…" Dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

El más joven de los de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño. "Estamos tratando de averiguar de qué se trata todo esto. En realidad deberías agradecernos. Sólo piensa en lo que podría haber ocurrido si yo no hubiese estado aquí cuando tu otro yo empezó a jugar con un círculo de transmutación tan complicado. Probablemente te hubieses quedado aquí para siempre. Al menos ahora tienes la posibilidad de regresar a tu tiempo. Esto ahora es trabajo de los Alquimistas Estatales, así que si fueras tan amable de dejarnos solos mientras trabajamos…"

No estaba funcionando.

El pequeño adolescente tenía una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. "Entonces… uh… ¿hace cuánto que usted es un Alquimista Estatal… _Mayor_?" Dijo divertido el muchacho.

Esta era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo… El había imaginado que su respuesta le había ayudado a su otro yo para saber en qué parte del tiempo se encontraba, pero ¿por qué este chico podría estar interesado?

"Un mes." Contestó irritado.

"Un mes." Repitió el muchacho sonando ahora mucho más divertido. "Bueno, en realidad tú no tienes mucha jerarquía ¿o sí? Quiero decir, dan los exámenes una vez al año, por lo tanto tú y todos los que aprobaron junto contigo estarían en el eslabón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia de los Alquimistas Estatales."

Las cejas de Roy se juntaron en confusión y vergüenza. Lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo _era_ cierto, pero ¿y eso qué le importaba, y por qué se le notaba tan divertido?

"Suficiente con eso." Se oyó una voz irritada, y ambos, Roy y el rubio se voltearon para ver al Coronel, quien estaba caminando hacia ellos. El mayor miró a su doble. "Mayor. Como su comandante en jefe, y así usted no lo quiera yo _sí_ tengo más rango, le ordeno que se calle hasta que comprenda lo que aquí está pasando o hasta que tenga algo útil que decir."

El joven le dio una mirada de odio al Coronel, luego la dirigió hacia el rubio quien estaba riéndose levemente.

"Y tú…" Dijo el mayor, arrebatando el pesado libro de las manos de Roy y dirigiéndolo aparatosamente contra el pecho del muchacho. "Quiero que empieces a analizar los escritos de Hohenheim y ese círculo que dibujó tu doble. Quiero saber para qué sirve, por qué fue creado, y si se supone debía funcionar de la manera en que lo hizo, o no. Y si no, cuál era su propósito original."

Roy se sintió ligeramente complacido que el muchacho ya no estuviese riéndose. De hecho, la mirada de molestia y odio que le fue dirigida al Coronel hizo mucho para animarlo.

"¿Acaso ya no le habías echado un vistazo?" Se quejó el muchacho amargamente mientras abría el libro en la página marcada.

"Por supuesto, pero existe bastante información ahí que tomaría mucho más que unos minutos para compilarla toda."

"¡Yo no voy a hacer aquí todo el trabajo mientras tú te la pasas sin hacer nada!" Escupió el muchacho.

"¿Quién dijo que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada? Alguien tiene que interrogar a tu doble y puedo ver que ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien." El hombre sonrió. "Quizás después de eso me daré tiempo para conversar con tu madre acer…"

El hombre nunca tuvo chance de terminar. El rubio sujetó la parte delantera de su uniforme y lo atrajo hacia él. "¡Aléjate de mi madre!"

El Mayor estaba empezando a sentirse algo confundido con la situación al igual que avergonzado de que su otro yo actuara tan irrespetuosamente. Por un lado ¿por qué el Coronel le estaba pidiendo al chico que averigüe sobre el círculo? Ese era un trabajo que mejor les asentaba a ellos, sabiendo que ellos eran mayores que él y además Alquimistas Estatales. Otro asunto que lo confundía era cómo su doble estaba burlándose del muchacho. Podía ver que a pesar que el Coronel encontraba atractiva a Trisha Elric, no estaba interesado en ella de una manera romántica. Aún así, el hombre obviamente estaba tratando de sacar de sus casillas al chico. Eso realmente no tenía sentido.

El Coronel negó con la cabeza. "Sabes, tú realmente explotas ante las cosas más _pequeñas_."

El rubio gruñó y lo empujó, soltándolo. "Simplemente aléjate de ella. Está casada."

"Sólo técnicamente."

Una mirada asesina del muchacho hizo que el hombre riera entre dientes y le diera una mirada divertida… como si en verdad _conociera_ al muchacho. "Lo siento." Dijo su doble amablemente, luego con más intensidad, "Pero todavía quiero que lleves a cabo la investigación. Esa es una orden."

Roy frunció el ceño y dijo, "Realmente eres un arrogante. No puedes _ordenarle_ a hacer la investigación."

Ambos voltearon a mirarlo como si se hubieran olvidado que él se encontraba allí.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí, en serio!.. ¡No puedes ir dando órdenes a civiles así nomás!"

El otro hombre le dio de nuevo _esa mirada_ y dijo, "Gracias Mayor. Su perspicacia es brillantemente obvia, como de costumbre."

Los ojos de Roy revolotearon hacia el muchacho, quien en esos momentos sonreía abiertamente. Dejó que su mirada recorriera al adolescente y cuando una cadena de plata llamó su atención, sus ojos se agrandaron en shock. ¿Podía ser?.. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta? Por supuesto… el muchacho había estado sentado en la mesa cuando ellos habían entrado y había permanecido así cuando el Coronel lo había arrastrado de nuevo a esta habitación.

"Tú…" Exhaló con gran asombro. No… No, no podia ser. El muchacho tenía sólo quince años…

"Así es." Dijo divertido el rubio. "Yo." El pequeño adolescente jaló de su bolsillo la larga identificación estatal y dijo. "Mayor Edward Elric. El Alquimista de Acero."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Dos cosas importantes aquí. Primero, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews. Mañana sábado le envío a ZaKai los que hasta hoy se hayan recibido y que tengan palabras hacia la autora. Así que manden reviews para que ella conozca a sus fans en español y pueda conocer sus opiniones. 

Segundo, sorry si aún les resulta difícil el poder diferenciar Mayor (rango) de mayor (edad), en serio, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo en tratar de ser cuidadosa… salvo que quieran que 'older' sea traducido como 'el más viejo', o algo parecido, y personalmente yo no quiero que mi pobre Coronel parezca un anciano, nada de eso.

Y finalmente, no estoy considerando a Ed como 'Acero' sino 'Fullmetal', así me siento más cómoda al traducirlo. Sé que en el anime en español Roy lo llama 'Acero', y precisamente la última frase de este capítulo tuvo que ser traducida completamente, ya que 'Mayor Edward Elric. El Fullmetal Alquemist' no me sonaba para nada.

Ah... hoy también ha sido actualizado un nuevo capítulo de The Gift, así que hoy tienen doble regalo, vayan y dénle una mirada.

-

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

**-**


	5. Castigo

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y el hecho que la autora est****é contestando reviews en este capítulo obviamente quiere decir que este fic tampoco. ZaKai ha contestado los reviews!!! Véanlos al final del capítulo.**

Una ayuda para poder leer este capítulo. Al decir Edward se estará refiriendo al niño de siete años, y Ed al adolescente de quince. Creo que ya estamos entrenados sobre lo de Mayor y mayor ¿no es cierto?

-

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**C****apítulo Cinco**

**-**

**Punishment (Castigo)**

-

-

Ed observó divertido cómo varias emociones se representaban en el rostro del joven Mustang. Primero fue la sorpresa, probablemente al ver el reloj. Segundo fue la duda, probablemente debido a la edad de Ed. Tercero fue el shock, probablemente ante el hecho que era _cierto_ dado que el Coronel no lo estaba negando. Y finalmente la mirada de irritación antes que el hombre diga, "¿Hace cuánto que eres un Alquimista Estatal?"

El rubio rió. Ese definitivamente era Roy Mustang. El hombre ya estaba preguntándose cuánto peso tenía su rango.

"Casi cuatro años." Contestó Ed disfrutándolo.

Oh sí.

Qué genial era tener más jerarquía que el arrogante pendejo.

Bueno… este Mustang no era exactamente lo mismo que el Coronel, pero hey, Ed no iba a quejarse acerca de pequeños tecnicismos como éste.

"¿Cuatro años?" El hombre susurró incrédulo.

Ed asintió orgullosamente. "Así es. Me convertí en Alquimista Estatal justo después de cumplir los doce años, por lo tanto sólo me quedan unos cuantos meses más para que sean cuatro años."

"¿Doce?" Dijo el Mayor ahogadamente. "No lo creo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Doce… Sólo un niño…"

"Soy un _prodigio_, si ya no lo has notado en mi pequeño doble." Presumió el rubio.

Era verdaderamente entretenido observar al Mustang de veintiún años mirándolo con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos. Sí, efectivamente, Ed no sabía si alguna vez se había divertido tanto. De pronto los ojos del Mayor se dirigieron hacia el Coronel y apuntó al hombre. "¡Tú!.. ¡Tú lo sabías!"

"Por supuesto." Dijo el doble de cabello oscuro, nada desconcertado por el otro alquimista.

"¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!" Se quejó el Mayor.

El Coronel se encogió de hombros. "Yo trabajo sobre la base de 'necesitar saber', y no pensé que tú necesitabas saberlo."

"Eres un…" Gruñó el joven Mustang, pero Ed interrumpió.

"Yo también trabajo sobre la base de 'necesitar saber' y no creo que mi mamá necesite saber esto; al menos no por ahora. Es mi decisión contárselo si yo quiero, por lo tanto será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Preguntó irritado el Mayor.

"Todavía no, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme?" Preguntó el joven Mustang confiadamente mientras sacaba sus guantes.

Ed sonrió ampliamente y se movió quedando en una postura de pelea. "¡Sí!.. ¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Suficiente!" ladró el Coronel, y caminó hacia su joven doble. Puso una mano en su brazo y lo estudió en una forma que Ed sólo pocas veces había visto; era una mirada triste pero de gran entendimiento… Luego de un momento el Coronel dijo suavemente, "Tienes que aprender a controlar tu genio. Esto no te va a ayudar en tu vida posterior…"

El Mayor le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero no dijo nada.

"No puedes vencer a Fullmetal en una pelea; él te sacaría la mierda y patearía tu inexperto trasero. Quizá dentro de dos años seas capaz de vencerlo, pero hoy no. No como estás ahora."

Ed escuchó lo que dijo el Coronel, y sentía cierto orgullo cuando oyó a su amante decirle al Mayor que no podía vencerlo en una pelea. Sin embargo, también se sentía ligeramente… ¿Qué?.. ¿Avergonzado?.. ¿Fuera de lugar? La conversación se había tornado de pronto demasiado personal.

Pero luego el momento desapareció y el Coronel dijo frívolamente mientras caminaba a la puerta, "Bueno Fullmetal, será mejor que empieces a trabajar. ¡Venga Mayor!"

"Qué bastardo." Tanto el Mayor como Ed dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, luego sonrieron ampliamente. Mientras el joven Mustang seguía al Coronel fuera de la habitación, Ed pensó que quizás él y el Mayor podrían ser capaces de llevarse bien después de todo.

------------------------------

Ed levantó la vista del libro cuando escuchó un crujido detrás de él. El rubio levantó la cabeza para ver a su pequeño doble mirándolo tras la puerta que ligeramente había abierto. Los dos chicos se quedaron observándose por unos momentos.

Ed no pudo evitar sentirse irritado con su otro yo. El niño había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido al jugar con este círculo de transmutación, y en sólo unos cortos años más, el niño cometería el más grande error de su vida.

Estúpido niño…

Fue entonces que Ed tuvo una luz de entendimiento acerca del comportamiento del Coronel con respecto al joven Mustang. Habían cosas que el hombre había hecho de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso, cosas por las que se odiaba a sí mismo… quizás estaba dirigiendo su rencor y odio hacia el Mayor. En su mente, Ed podía ver la mirada confusa, y algunas veces de dolor en el rostro del joven Roy cada vez que el Coronel decía algo cruel, rencoroso o insultante.

En ese instante Ed decidió que no quería hacerle lo mismo a su pequeño doble.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Ed preguntó al niño.

Vacilante, Edward se escurrió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El niño parecía un poco inseguro, pero caminó hacia donde Ed estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Pensé que ellos iban a hablar contigo…" Dijo Ed.

El niño se encogió de hombros. "Ahorita están hablando con mi mamá." Ed gruñó y el niño continuó. "Ellos parecen buenas personas. Son amables con ella y eso es bueno."

El adolescente miró hacia arriba con exasperación. Será mejor que ellos no sean _tan_ amables…

Suspirando, Ed miró al niño y dijo, "Entonces ¿qué estabas intentando hacer aquí?" Edward se fijó en el largo círculo de transmutación y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras se encogía de hombros. Era obvio que su doble estaba avergonzado, y Ed estaba muy seguro que el niño había estado haciendo alguna travesura.

"Vamos." Coaccionó Ed. "Tú me puedes contar. Te juro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie." Cuando el niño todavía parecía dudar, el otro sonrió y dijo, "Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

El rubio niño se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza pensativo. Fue luego de un minuto que el niño levantó la vista hacia su doble, estudiando el rostro de Ed intensamente. Inhalando profundamente, Edward avanzó aún más cerca de Ed y se sentó a su lado. "¿Realmente…" El niño empezó, pero se calló como si estuviera nervioso de preguntar. "¿Realmente tú eres… yo?"

Ed asintió pero permaneció callado. Tenía la sensación que el niño tenía más por decir o preguntar. Los ojos del niño estaban llenos de asombro. "Wow…" Edward dijo en un respiro. "Quiero decir, yo lo pensé… pero ¡_wow_!" El niño se puso de rodillas y prácticamente gateó hacia el regazo de Ed. El alquimista de siete años llevó su rostro cerca al de Ed y fijó su mirada fuertemente en los ojos del muchacho mayor.

Ed estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo con la tan cercana proximidad del niño, pero dejó que éste satisfaciera su curiosidad. El joven alquimista dejó el pesado libro a un lado y jaló a su doble hasta dejarlo completamente sentado en su regazo. El niño sonrió y se contoneó un poco hasta que encontró una posición cómoda, luego levantó un brazo y cogió la trenza de Ed.

"¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello?" Preguntó, con una mirada de desaprobación.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ed suspiró y dijo, "No lo sé…"

El muchacho no estaba seguro de qué debía decir, o cuánto debía decir. Su madre siempre les había cortado el cabello a él y a Alphonse. Luego que ella muriera, el cabello de Ed creció y se tornó bastante desaliñado puesto que no dejaba que Pinako se lo tocara. Luego que Izumi había accedido a enseñarles a él y a Al, la mujer prácticamente lo había sujetado para poder cortárselo. La segunda y última vez que Izumi había cortado su cabello había sido justo antes que ellos regresaran a Rizembool. Ed se había quejado, pero su maestra ya no había necesitado sujetarlo. Para ese momento Ed ya había empezado a mirarla como a una figura materna, no sólo como una maestra.

Por supuesto, el hecho que ella pudiera patearle el trasero no tenía nada que ver con esto…

En serio.

"¿No lo sabes?" Edward preguntó escéptico.

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Pienso que sólo me volví un poco flojo para cortármelo, eso es todo."

El niño no parecía que se iba a comprar la explicación, pero lo dejó ahí. En vez de eso el niño preguntó, "¿Cómo terminaste usando esto?" Edward jaló el largo abrigo rojo.

"Es invierno de donde vengo." Mintió Ed, luego dijo, no queriendo que su doble le hiciera más preguntas, "Okay, mi turno de preguntar cosas."

Edward parecía desilusionado, pero asintió.

"Sabes, pienso que tú estabas intentando usar este círculo de transmutación para poder gastarle alguna especie de broma a Al, pero por supuesto no estoy seguro, entonces por qué no me cuentas qué estabas tratando de hacer con esto. Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que 'yo no sé'." Ed añadió cuando vio que el niño empezaba a encogerse de hombros.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron asombrados y dijo, "¡Dijiste una mala palabra!"

Ed elevó los ojos en exasperación y miró tristemente al de siete años. "¿Y a quién carajo le importa?"

Las mejillas del niño resoplaron como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración, luego saltó del regazo de Ed y corrió hacia la puerta. Sujetando la manija, Edward sonrió malévolamente y gritó, "¡Te voy a acusar!" antes de abrir la puerta de un jalón y salir corriendo de la habitación.

----------------------------

"Sentimos mucho el estar abusando de su persona…" El Coronel mintió suavemente.

El Mayor Mustang elevó los ojos en exasperación. Su doble era un confabulador, un manipulador, un _falso_ hombre, y a la vez no podía evitar sentirse celoso de sus habilidades. El hombre tenía a la Señora Elric en la palma de su mano. Por más que al joven alquimista le disgustara el hombre, tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

La castaña mujer negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente, "No es ningún problema. Sólo espero que todo esto se solucione…"

El Mayor asintió. Eso era lo que él también quería. El sólo quería continuar con su vida y pretender que esta morbosa pesadilla nunca hubiera ocurrido. Roy no quería imaginarse que iba a terminar como un arrogante bastardo con ninguna cualidad rescatable.

Y además estaba ese mocoso.

Roy estaba seguro que él y el rubio adolescente podían llegar a ser amigos si pasaran algún tiempo juntos pero…

¡Demonios!

¿Un Alquimista Estatal?

¡A los _doce años_ ni más ni menos!

¿Cómo _diablos_ había ocurrido _eso_?

Aparte del hecho que la Señora Elric parecía estar totalmente fascinada por el encanto del Coronel y su buena apariencia; era obvio que le interesaban muy poco los militares. No tenía dudas que la mujer no se sentiría triste de verlos partir a los dos.

Entonces ¿por qué dejaría que su hijo se enrolara con los militares?

Y algo más curioso ¿Por qué los militares lo permitieron?

Roy realmente odiaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Algún día esperaba conocer todo, y ser capaz de mantener a otros en la oscuridad. El sabía que era mezquino, pero era así como se sentía en ese momento.

El Coronel tomó la mano de la castaña y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y chillidos de risas llegaron a sus oídos. Ellos voltearon al tiempo que el sonido de pies corriendo por el piso de madera anunciaban la apresurada llegada de un Edward Elric de siete años.

--------------------------------------

"¡MAMAAAA!" Vociferaba el niño.

Un momento después la versión adolescente del pequeño rubio se precipitó dentro de la habitación.

Cuando Edward colisionó en las piernas de ella, Trisha casi fue lanzada debido a la fuerza, pero el Coronel, que todavía la tenía tomada de la mano, la estabilizó. El niño la miró y de nuevo gimió, "¡Mamaaá!"

Frunciendo el ceño, Trisha estudió el rostro del niño. Edward tenía esa expresión en su rostro que siempre ponía cuando estaba tratando de meter a Alphonse en problemas. Era una expresión de puro placer. A pesar que los dos niños se llevaban bastante bien, ella por momentos todavía se preocupaba por el menor de los dos.

A Edward le gustaba exceder los límites. Le gustaba saber por qué no se le estaba permitido hacer cosas, y cuando ella no le daba una razón lo suficientemente buena, él lo hacía de todas formas, a menudo arrastrando a Alphonse con él.  
Y, había momentos en los que Edward no estaba encima de su hermano culpándolo. Trisha conocía a sus hijos lo suficiente como para adivinarlos a través de las palabras que Edward decía, no era que esto pasara con otros adultos. Muchas veces el pobre Alphonse terminaba ganándose el peor castigo y su menor hijo nunca ponía demasiada resistencia. El niño de cabello color arena era un seguidor, no un líder como su hermano mayor.

Trisha a menudo se preocupaba de que un día Edward llegase a arrastrar a Alphonse hacia algo de lo cual ninguno de los dos podría escapar.

Un jalón en su falda sacó a Trisha de sus pensamientos. "¡Mamaaá!.. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?"

"¡Pequeño _mocoso_!" gritó el de quince años.

El hijo mayor giró su cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, "¡NO ME LLAMES _PEQUEÑO_!"

"¡Chicos!" Dijo ella, intentando llamar su atención, pero no la escucharon y siguieron con la pelea.

"¡ES VERDAD!..¡ERES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA PUDO ESCUCHARTE!"

El niño giró un poco y apuntó al adolescente con furia. "¿Y QUE CONTIGO?.. ¿_DICES_ QUE TIENES QUINCE, PERO MAS BIEN PARECES QUE TUVIERAS _DIEZ_!"

"¡_Chicos_!" Trisha intentó de nuevo.

El adolescente dio un amenazante paso hacia adelante. "A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE ES CONFUNDIDO CON UNA NIÑA DE DIEZ AÑOS, MALDITO PEQUEÑO…"

"_¡CHICOS!_" Gritó Trisha, interrumpiendo al adolescente. Los dos rubios la miraron como sorprendidos de que ella estuviese allí. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"

"Nada." Ed empezó a decir, pero Edward rápidamente lo anuló.

"Mamá, Ed dijo malas palabras."

"¿Oh?"

Edward asintió seriamente, luego después de unos segundos de silencio añadió, "Dos veces."

Por un momento, Trisha no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando fijamente al niño, luego levantó su cabeza y sus ojos apuntando a Ed. "Edward Elric, _tú sabes_ que no me gusta que digan malas palabras. Porque eres más grande y espero más de ti. Necesitas ser un buen ejemplo. Ahora, no voy a lavarte la boca con jabón, pero sí quiero que pienses en lo que acabas de hacer. Regresa al cuarto trasero hasta que yo vaya y de deje salir."

Trisha observó varias emociones jugando en el rostro del adolescente. Enojo, en mayor parte dirigido al pequeño Edward; vergüenza, probablemente debido que ella se dirigía a él de la misma manera que lo haría a cualquiera de los más pequeños; consideración, Trisha no tenía idea por qué; luego finalmente aceptación y comprensión.

Al menos, ella esperaba que sea comprensión.

Trisha no estaba segura si había hecho bien en disciplinar al muchacho, pero si no hacía nada sus pequeños podrían entender que también podían salirse con la suya.

Entonces era un compromiso.

Ella lo enviaría al cuarto trasero. Eso nunca había sido un castigo real, pero indicaba que no aceptaba sus acciones.

Ed asintió y se volteó para dirigirse al cuarto trasero, pero se paró y se quedó mirando con odio al Coronel. Ella levantó la vista hacia el hombre y vio que éste estaba sonriendo. Los ojos del rubio miraron ligeramente hacia abajo y Trisha sintió un apretón en su mano. ¡Con toda la conmoción se había olvidado que el hombre todavía la tenía tomada de la mano! Rápidamente ella retiró su mano del agarre. No quería que su hijo tuviera una idea equivocada.

Sin apartar los ojos del adolescente, el Coronel Mustang dijo, "Tiene usted razón, Señora Elric. Es importante para la siguiente generación ser un buen ejemplo." El hombre volteó su cabeza y la miró. "Usted es verdaderamente una sabia mujer." Esto último fue dicho suavemente, el tono sonaba casi como una caricia.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Cómo podía el hombre _hacer_ eso?

Un gruñido salió del muchacho y ella lo miró. "¡Cállate anciano! Si esa es una afirmación sabia quizás tú deberías seguir ese consejo."

Trisha vio que a pesar que el hombre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción también se dibujaba en su boca.

De nuevo algo le sobrevino… algo… extraño… algo que no estaba bien…

La castaña agregó mentalmente a la lista de preguntas que tenía para su hijo adolescente.

Trisha observó cómo el rubio salía airado por la puerta. Lo que realmente quería era seguirlo y hablar con su hijo en este momento, pero aún tenía cosas que hacer en la casa antes que oscurezca, y luego por supuesto había que hacer que los niños se tranquilicen y se preparen para dormir. Su mirada reposó en los dos hombres de cabello oscuro. Ella también tenía huéspedes a quienes tenía que atender.

Una parte de ella quería gritar de frustración, pero sabía que sólo debía tener paciencia. Después de todo, Trisha Elric no había sobrevivido todos estos solitarios años como una madre soltera con un esposo desaparecido, actuando egoístamente siguiendo sus propios deseos.

Ella hablaría con Ed.

Cuando lo liberara del cuarto trasero, ese sería el momento para hablar.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Sólo una pequeña solicitud antes de pasar a la nota de la autora. Si ya han terminado la lista de regalos para Santa, creo que sería bueno que incluyan pañuelos, tissue, toallitas Kleenex, Elite o de la marca que quieran, servilletas, incluso papel higiénico, todo sirve… miren que les estoy diciendo con anticipación, ambos fics lo van a necesitar… y pronto… 

Aquí están los mensajes de ZaKai para todos los que le dejaron reviews.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**Thank you all for reading thus far (and thank you to MARYLOVER for both translating this story and for translating your reviews). I'd like to thank you for the encouragement you've given to MARYLOVER and for the kind words directed my way as well. I wish I could always have the chance to thank you personally, but since I can't, please allow me to do so this one time. :)

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aqu__í (y gracias a ti MARYLOVER por traducir esta historia y sus reviews). Me gustaría agradecerles por el aliento que le ha dado a MARYLOVER y por las palabras amables dirigidas hacia mi persona. Desearía siempre poder tener la oportunidad de agradecerles personalmente, pero ya que no puedo, por favor permítanme hacerlo por esta vez. :)_

**La Bruja Say-Say:** I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks for reading.  
_Me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta historia. __Gracias por leerla._

**Nao-KxR:** I'm really happy you think Future Memories is a good FMA fic.  
_Me siento muy feliz que pienses que Future Memories es un buen fic de FMA._

**vampire oscuro: **I'm really happy you've been enjoying the story. I love Roy Mustang too :)  
_Estoy muy feliz que hayas estado disfrutando de esta historia. __Yo también amo a Roy Mustang :)_

**YukaKyo-Sama:** Thank you for your compliments on my writing. I'm glad you think the story is cute and hope you'll continue to enjoy it as it continues.  
_Gracias por tus cumplidos sobre la forma c__ómo escribo. Me alegra que pienses que esta historia es linda y espero que sigas disfrutando a medida que continúe la historia._

**Lady Seika Lerki:** Thank you for your thoughtfulness in leaving me a message in English. :) I'm really happy you're enjoying the story.

**Leiram:** For you to like this story even if you don't care for the pairing is a very high compliment. Thank you so much. :)

**Amamiya.ushio: **I'm glad you like the story.  
_Me alegra que te guste la historia._

-

**Ojalá que pueda actualizar el pr****óximo viernes, me voy de viaje hoy en la noche y me llevo mi laptop pero no sé si tendré tiempo de poder traducir. Esperemos que sí. Nos vemos pronto...  
Ah! sólo un adelanto... algunas de ustedes necesitarán tener un pañuelo a la mano cuando lean el próximo capítulo... bye.**

-


	6. Shock

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Ni tampoco soy tan ****buena como para poder escribir un capítulo tan bueno como éste, lo que quiere decir que este fic tampoco me pertenece… es de ZaKai.**

**-**

**Warning: **You may need tissues.

_**Advertencia:**__ Podrían llegar a necesitar pañuelos._

-

-

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Seis**

**-**

**Shock**

-

-

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un minuto hasta que el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba pudo ser escuchada desde el pasadizo, luego Trisha miró a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Edward y dijo, "¿Dónde está Alphonse?"

El niño la miró por un momento con la mirada en blanco, luego se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero que vayas y lo encuentres. Los dos necesitan tomar un baño y…" El rubio niño abrió su boca para protestar pero ella cortó lo que él iba a decir. "…_y_ quiero que ustedes niños se preparen para ir a la cama. Ya habrá pasado su hora de dormir para cuando se estén subiendo a la cama."

"Pero…"

"Ningún pero."

"Pe…"

"Edward…."

El niño frunció el ceño y asintió antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta ahí se volteó y dijo, "¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué quieres cariño?"

"¿Nos leerás esta noche?" Preguntó esperanzado.

Trisha suspiró. Ella trataba de leerles todas las noches pero algunas veces ella simplemente tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Esta noche ella estaba tan atrasada que no estaba segura de terminar todo lo que le faltaba.

"Esta noche no puedo Edward… lo siento."

"Oh…" La desilusión era evidente en su rostro.

De pronto el Mayor habló. "¿Qué te parece si esta noche yo les cuento algunas historias a ti y a tu hermano?"

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó el rubio niño.

"Tengo cientos de buenas historias. Sabes, yo crecí en el este (1). Hay toneladas de cosas que contar."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el niño, su voz era traicionada por una pizca de excitación.

"Por supuesto que sí." Intervino el Coronel. "Hay historias de vacas, pollos, ovejas, cabras… tú sólo elige. Cualquiera de ellas de seguro que los pondrá a dormir."

El Mayor miró con odio a su doble antes de caminar hacia el niño y movilizarlo fuera de la puerta. El joven volteó y sonrió ligeramente a Trisha antes de seguir al niño. Ella pudo escucharlo decir, "Que no te importe ese viejo, seguro está pensando en sus antiguas novias y no en…" Pero no pudo escuchar el resto.

Ella intentó no reírse ante el comentario del Mayor, pero no pudo evitar que se le escape una pequeña risa cuando vio la cara del Coronel.

"Bueno…" Dijo ella, todavía riéndose, "Necesito sacar la ropa del tendedero y doblarla antes que esté completamente oscuro, y luego terminar de lavar y limpiar todo lo de la cena… entonces… bueno, pienso que le gustaría leer algún libro en el estudio de mi esposo, sea usted bienvenido a hacerlo."

El Coronel asintió, luego dijo, "Aceptaré eso que me propone, pero ¿qué le parece si yo me encargo de la ropa y usted termina con las cosas de aquí dentro?"

Trisha sonrió. Un hombre que podía encargarse de la ropa… oh, si tan sólo ella fuese soltera… Eso la hizo pensar en su esposo y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Si tan sólo su amado regresara…

"Bueno, si está usted seguro…" Dijo ella.

El hombre de cabello oscuro asintió "Nosotros los alquimistas creemos en la equivalencia de intercambio. Aquí usted nos ha dado de cenar y nos dará un lugar dónde quedarnos, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada por usted." Caminó hacia la puerta, luego volteó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Además, sé que existen otras cosas que usted debería estar haciendo en este momento." Sus ojos revolotearon hacia donde se encontraba el hijo adolescente, luego volteó y se fue.

---------------------------

Una hora después Trisha se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto trasero. Ella no había esperado que los dos militares intervinieran y sean de tanta ayuda. Ella había escuchado con una sonrisa en los labios cómo el joven Mayor fácilmente había persuadido a los niños a bañarse luego de escuchar parte de una historia sobre cómo defender a un rebaño de ovejas de un gato salvaje.

No había forma de que la historia pudiera ser cierta, pero la narración era interesante y divertida. El Mayor había parado su historia en la mitad, amenazando a los niños con que no escucharían el resto de ella hasta que estuviesen bañados y con los pijamas puestos.

La castaña mujer meneó la cabeza. Era obvio que el menor de los dos hombres se sentía bastante cómodo entre los niños, mientras que el otro no estaba completamante seguro de qué hacer con ellos. De nuevo, ella comparaba lo que había observado acerca de los dos hombres. Resultaba difícil creer que ambos eran la misma persona.

El mayor de los dos era un poco más rígido y formal, y parecía poseer también una pizca de flojera. Era más entendido en las cosas, más sobrio y maduro en cómo se mostraba a así mismo. El Coronel también parecía captar las cosas bastante rápido.

El más joven, a pesar que rápidamente se encendía ante los pinchazos del otro, tenía un aire más relajado. Había más inocencia en él que en el otro hombre, e incluso sabía cómo ser divertido y juguetón. Ella también podía afirmar que poseía mucho orgullo, y no quería ser una carga para nadie.

Pero sin importar sus diferencias, a ella le parecía que ambos eran unos buenos hombres.

Trisha frunció el ceño, y se preguntó cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto en tan sólo ocho años. Ella suspiró y puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Probablemente nunca lo averiguaría.

Girando la manija, entró silenciosamente en la habitación, pero el adolescente sentado sobre el piso de todos modos la escuchó y levantó la mirada por encima del largo y pesado libro que había estado leyendo. Era el libro de hacía rato. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, él sonrió de manera traviesa y dijo, "¿Entonces ya puedo salir de aquí?"

-----------------------------

Trisha se sentó en la losa cuadrada de cemento que era su pórtico principal y vio que Ed hiciera lo mismo. Lo observó levantar el pesado libro y mirarlo por un momento antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. El libro hizo un suave ruido sordo al hacer contacto con el polvo.

El levantó la vista hacia ella y luego de vuelta al libro. Suspirando, levantó la vista al cielo lleno de estrellas; la luna era una delgada forma en el cielo. El aire estaba vivo con el sonido de los grillos… Ella volvió a mirar a Ed y sonrió suavemente. A pesar del verano, esta noche soplaba una fresca brisa, haciendo que ese terco mechón de cabello que siempre se le paraba en la cabeza de su hijo bailara como balanceándose.

La castaña mujer no podía evitar pensar, una vez más, cuánto se parecía el muchacho a su padre. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la rubia trenza que llevaba el chico, preguntándose cómo luciría en una cola de caballo, justo como la que su esposo acostumbraba usar.

Luego su mirada se posó en sus ropas y frunció el ceño. El estaba llevando demasiado _negro_. Eso era bastante deprimente… Pantalón de cuero negro, una chaqueta negra con bordes plateados, una camiseta negra, y pesadas botas negras…

Y luego por supuesto estaba el largo abrigo rojo con el extraño símbolo en la espalda…

Trisha negó con la cabeza.

Eso tenía que ser alguna cosa extraña de adolescentes…

Pero pasaba que ella nunca había visto a los otros adolescentes que vivían en Rizembool vistiéndose con tales extrañas y extravagantes ropas.

El silencio entre los dos se estaba tornando opresivo e incómodo, entonces ella dijo, "¿Cómo está Alphonse?"

Un movimiento brusco de hombros, luego una pausa antes que él respondiera, sin mirarla aún a los ojos, "Oh bueno… El está bien… quiero decir, lo acababa de ver justo antes que me trajeran aquí…"

Trisha frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta tan indecisa y vaga.

"¿Está bien de salud? Quiero decir ¿está bien físicamente?"

El muchacho rubio la miró brevemente, con una expresión de culpa en sus ojos, antes de mirar hacia el suelo y dijo, "Sí… El tiene bastante energía… El puede correr más lejos y más rápido que yo… y él es…." Una pausa, luego algo de murmullos antes que el muchacho continuara. "… y él es… más alto… que yo…"

Ella rió levemente. Su pobre Edward siempre había sido sensible en relación a su estatura. Trisha levantó una mano y le dio al muchacho un medio abrazo. "Bueno, tú también estás _mucho_ más alto. Estoy segura que pasarás a Alphonse algún día." Ciertamente, no estaba segura que Ed pudiera alguna vez sobrepasar a su hermano menor, pero sabía que a su hijo le gustaba escucharlo, y era su trabajo como madre el ver que siempre haya sonrisas en los rostros de sus hijos.

Ed la miró con pesar y dijo, "No lo sé. Al se ha vuelto bastante alto…"

Trisha sonrió y le dio otro apretón. Ed giró un poco, pero de algún modo parecía vacilante. Suerte para el muchacho que Trisha conocía a sus hijos bastante bien. Ella se dio golpecitos en el regazo, sabiendo que él quería tener más contacto físico. Una mirada avergonzada cubrió su rostro y se recostó en uno de sus costados, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el regazo de ella.

Ciertamente, esto resultaba bastante extraño. Ed tenía ahora quince años, pero la mirada anhelante de sus ojos le decía que él quería desesperadamente estar cerca de ella. Trisha elevó una mano y tiernamente acarició su rubio cabello dorado.

Ahora el silencio ya no era opresivo, sino extrañamente reconfortante.

Ella empezó a frotar su brazo derecho, pero cuando él se puso tieso y lo alejó del agarre, la mano de ella se movió bajo la tela de su abrigo y frotó la parte de su espalda que pudo alcanzar.

De pronto sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una pesada cadena de plata que iba desde su correa marrón hasta su bolsillo. Un gran bulto dentro de la tela del bolsillo hacía que el cuero se estirara sobre algo redondo…

Curiosa, ella levantó su mano y tocó el frío metal de la cadena. Trisha sintió que el cuerpo del muchacho nuevamente se tensaba, pero cuando empezó a sacar la cadena, él no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla. Luego de un instante, un reloj de plata emergió del bolsillo. La mujer lo levantó entre sus manos. Era pesado y tibio debido al calor corporal de Ed. Recorrió un dedo sobre el suave metal del reloj y le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando vio el símbolo militar en el otro lado. Trisha tocó levemente el símbolo con un dedo.

Este era el reloj de un Alquimista Estatal.

"Edward…" Empezó vacilante. Trisha no podía creer que justamente este reloj pudiera pertenecer a su hijo. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Ella esperaba que él le dijera que lo había comprado, o robado. Era mejor el haber tomado algo que no era suyo que haberse convertido en un perro…

Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta. El adolescente suspiró y se sentó erguido, tomando el reloj suavemente de las manos de ella y dejándolo colgando en las suyas. Cuando los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los dorados ojos de su hijo, ella vio en ellos una madurez que antes no había visto. No sólo eso, sino además determinación y dolor mezclado con culpa.

El rubio muchacho presionó el botón en la parte superior del reloj y miró en su interior por un largo momento antes de cerrar la tapa. Dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo, Ed susurró dolorosamente, "Yo me lo gané."

Ella pegó un suave grito ahogado.

No…

No su pequeño niño…

No su Edward…

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos mientras ella observaba cómo la cabeza de su hijo bajaba lentamente con indignación. Los ojos de él se cerraron y una solitaria lágrima rodó suavemente por su mejilla.

Tisha sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Era como si alguien hubiera entrado al interior de ella y le hubiese apretado el corazón hasta dejarlo sin nada. Le era difícil respirar y su visión estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas. Una visión le vino a su mente, la de su hijo Edward de siete años peleando desesperadamente en una horrenda batalla con hombres muriendo alrededor suyo.

No…

Este Edward tenía quince años, no siete, no era su pequeño niño…

Pero sí _era_ su niño.

Y _sólo_ tenía quince años.

¿Cómo pudieron los militares ser tan inhumanos en dejar que un niño pequeño entrara a sus filas?

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar el dolor por más tiempo, un afligido sollozo salió de ella y las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulándose en sus ojos corrieron virulentas por su rostro. Trisha cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

"Mamá…" Clamó una súplica temblorosa y muerta de pena. "Mamá… por favor no llores…"

Ella a tientas estiró los brazos, agarrando el abrigo del muchacho, y acercándolo más cerca de ella. Trisha sintió cómo una mano frotaba suavemente su espalda como consolándola.

"Por favor…" El susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Su tono lleno de pesar no hizo nada para tranquilizarla, más bien sólo hizo que ella llorara aún más fuerte.

Su bebé.

Su precioso pequeño…

Los Alquimistas Estatales eran _perros_… perros que viciosamente atacarían cualquier cosa que el estado les obligara a atacar.

Armas vivientes…

"Lo siento…" Ed susurró, la voz llena de dolor y angustia. "Lamento todo esto…"

"No." Trisha le contestó en un susurro cuando finalmente pudo calmarse un poco. "No… No es tu culpa…."

Un sollozo agonizante se desgarró del adolescente. "Sí lo es… todo es mi culpa… todo… tú simplemente no sabes nada…"

Ella lo abrazó, el llanto atormentado del muchacho le rompía el corazón. Con lágrimas manándole por el rostro, ella lo meció, tarareándole una pequeña melodía. Ellos se quedaron sentados ahí, en la losa del pórtico por un largo rato.

Ninguno hablaba.

Los únicos ruidos venían de los grillos y de los suaves sonidos de sus propias penas.

Cuánto tiempo se quedaron sentados ahí, ellos no lo supieron.

Finalmente, Ed dijo, "Lo siento… yo nunca quise entristecerte. Nosotros debimos habértelo dicho antes…"

Fue entonces que el cerebro de Trisha cayó en cuenta de algo y deshizo el abrazo.

"¿Nosotros?"

El muchacho parpadeó en confusión y la miró por un momento antes de entender la pregunta. "Sí… Yo… y el Coronel…"

"¿_Conoces_ a ese hombre?"

El tragó saliva y asintió.

"Bueno, eso definitivamente explica algunas cosas…" Ella murmuró, pensando en cómo el Coronel había mirado a su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" El preguntó confundido.

Cuando ella le contó acerca de las miradas que había notado, Ed se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

Esa reacción hizo que el cerebro de Trisha cayera en cuenta de algo más y sintió un frío estremecimiento en la piel. "¿Qué tan bien lo conoces…?" Ella preguntó sospechosamente.

El rubio muchacho se frotó la nuca y mantuvo sus ojos fuera del alcance de ella. "Bastante bien…" El susurró avergonzado.

El dolor que ella había experimentado al conocer que su hijo adolescente estaba al servicio del estado empezó a calentarse hasta convertirse en cólera. "Define 'bastante bien'."

Cuando él no dijo nada, ella preguntó presionando, "¿Ese hombre ha… intimado… contigo?" Ella no tenía fuerzas como para preguntar si ellos habían tenido _sexo_. Esas palabras eran demasiado directas…

Un profundo color rojo cubrió las mejillas del muchacho y asintió en obvia humillación.

La cólera se tornó en una blanca y efervescente furia al darse ella cuenta que no sólo su hijo se había encadenado a los militares como un perro con correa, sino que además estaba siendo utilizado para proporcionarle placer a alguien.

Trisha se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta de golpe. Entrando furiosamente a la casa, ella podía escuchar al adolescente que la llamaba, "¡Espera, déjame explicarte!" Pero ella no podía esperar…

¡Nadie toca a su hijo de esa manera!

¡Nadie!

Con lívida rabia, Trisha derribó la puerta del estudio donde un sorprendido Coronel levantó la vista desde donde estaba parado frente al estante de libros.

"¿Señora Elric?.. ¿Hay algo…?" El Coronel empezó, pero lo cortó cuando ella le pegó una bofetada.

"¡Cómo se _atreve_!" Gritó ella.

El hombre de cabello oscuro parpadeó y puso una mano sobre su rostro. "Perdone, pero..." Otra bofetada cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir.

De pronto, ella escuchó a Ed metiéndose deprisa en la habitación. "¡Espera!" Gritó él, pero ella lo ignoró.

"¡Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi hijo!" Preguntó ella e intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero él retrocedió.

"¡Mamá!.. ¡Por favor, sólo déjame explicarte!"

Cuando el Coronel miró hacia donde su hijo se encontraba ella lo golpeó de nuevo, tan fuerte como pudo. Esta vez él pegó un grito de dolor. "¡Lujurioso _pervertido_!.. ¡Cómo se _atreve_ a utilizar a mi Edward para satisfacer sus necesidades primarias!" Trisha intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero él cogió su brazo y lo mantuvo lejos de su rostro.

"Señora Elric, por favor cálmese." Dijo el hombre con voz de comandante, pero ella no le hizo caso y le propinó un golpe en el pecho con uno de sus puños.

"¡Aléjese de mi hijo!.. ¿Fue ésa la razón por la cual los militares dejaron que un _niño pequeño_ se convierta en Alquimista Estatal?.. ¿Para que sea abusado por personas como usted?"

"Señora Elric, eso definitivamente _no_ era lo que tenía en mente cuando le sugerí que se convirtiera en Alquimista Estatal."

Trisha pegó un grito ahogado y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

_¿El sugirió?_

_¿El?_

Gritando incoherentemente, Trisha intentó golpearlo de nuevo. ¡Este hombre no solamente estaba abusando de la inocencia de su hijo, sino que también fue el que lo direccionó hacia los militares en primer lugar!

¡Ella debía proteger a su pequeño hijo de este hombre! El dolor y la furia se incrementaban en su interior mientras trataba desesperadamente de liberarse de su agarre…

--------------------------

El Mayor Mustang se despertó instantáneamente cuando escuchó gritos en el primer piso. Desenredándose de los dos pequeños niños quienes se habían quedado dormidos durante sus historias, él se escabulló por la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando Roy vio al rubio adolescente, se avalanzó hacia él, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención y en vez de eso gritó "¡Mamá!" Antes de entrar corriendo a la habitación.

Cuando Roy llegó a la entrada y miró al interior del estudio, se sorprendió de ver a Ed sosteniendo uno de los brazos de su madre y al Coronel sosteniéndole el otro brazo. El entró en la habitación y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mujer gritó, "¡Voy a reportarlo!.. ¡De alguna forma lo voy a hacer!.. ¡Pedófilo!.. ¡Lascivo, sucio, degenerado, despreciable, escoria de hombre!.. ¿Cómo se atreve a abusar de mi pequeño hijo?"

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron asombrados ahora que veía la situación con nuevos ojos.

"¡Mamá, por favooooor!.. ¡No es como tú piensas!" Gritó el muchacho.

_No puedo creerlo…_ Pensó Roy. _El está teniendo relaciones con ese muchacho… Su propio subordinado_... Ahora todo tenía sentido. No era de extrañarse entonces que el hombre se haya mostrado tan celosamente protector por el joven alquimista.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó el adolescente, intentando hacer que ella lo escuche. "¡Yo lo amo mamá!"

Ante esas palabras la mujer se quedó inmóvil y miró al rubio con ojos angustiados.

"Yo lo _amo_…" Ed volvió a susurrar, su rostro atormentado.

De pronto, Roy escuchó un sonido de lloriqueos, y bajó la vista para darse cuenta que los dos pequeños niños se habían despertado y habían bajado a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. El niño mayor estaba abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño hermano mientras veían cómo transcurría la escena.

Roy se puso en cuclillas al lado de los niños y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellos, y levantó la vista nuevamente hacia el drama que transcurría del otro lado de la habitación.

Los brazos de la castaña cayeron como sin vida hacia sus costados cuando los otros dos la soltaron. Ella miró a Ed luego al Coronel con incredulidad y shock antes de arrancar en un gran sollozo.

"Mamá…" Susurró Ed, y levantó una mano, pero antes de que él pudiera tocarla, ella se volteó y tambaleó a ciegas fuera de la habitación. Roy pudo oírla subir las escaleras.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio en la habitación con excepción de los lloriqueos de los dos pequeños niños. "Mami…" maulló el pequeño Alphonse. El Edward de siete años abrazaba al niño fuertemente y Roy pudo ver lágrimas brillando en las orbes doradas, pero obviamente estaba tratando de ser fuerte a la luz de este horripilante nuevo descubrimiento.

Roy acercó a ambos niños hacia él y les susurró que todo iba a estar bien antes de levantar la vista hacia los otros Ed y Roy.

El adolescente se encontraba abatido mirando a la nada mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. El Coronel, cuyo rostro portaba un par de rojas marcas de dedos, suspiró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

"Ed…" Susurró.

El muchacho movió los hombros quitando la mano que estaba sobre él con un casi mudo, "vete a la mierda… bastardo…", pero el hombre simplemente avanzó y tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos.

Roy tenía que admitirlo, su doble tenía agallas. El de seguro no hubiese sido capaz de intentar acercarse de nuevo luego de haber sido rechazado de esa manera.

"Ed… ¿Qué pasó?" Susurró de nuevo el otro Roy. "¿Qué fue lo que le contaste?"

Los brazos del rubio muchacho que habían estado colgando lánguidos en sus costados, se elevaron lentamente y cogieron con fuerza la chaqueta militar del hombre antes de quebrarse en un atormentado sollozo.

Por mucho que a Roy le hubiera gustado saber qué diablos estaba pasando, él pensó que era mejor darles algo de privacidad, y los dos pequeños niños necesitaban ser tranquilizados.

"Vamos." Les susurró a los niños. "Vayamos arriba."

Ellos lo miraron inseguros, pero cuando Roy les ofreció llevarlos cargados, ambos pusieron sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con un último vistazo hacia los dobles, Roy levantó a los niños y los cargó de regreso hacia las escaleras.

-

* * *

(1) The manga says that Roy grew up in the east and it also makes reference to him being a 'country bumpkin', so I'll just make a few assumptions here for the sake of the story, although nothing is said for sure about that part of Roy's past. 

(1) _El manga dice que Roy creció en el Este y también hace referencia de él como un 'pueblerino', por lo tanto sólo haré algunas suposiciones aquí por el bien de la historia, a pesar que nada se da por sentado acerca del pasado de Roy._

---

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
****As you can see this chapter was definitely not as light and fluffy as many of the others have been. ****I actually made myself tear up a bit writing this. So if you cried then good, I'm not alone. Hehe  
****There will be more talking; this is only the first talk. ****I just don't think poor Trisha can handle anymore information right now.  
****It was very difficult to decide how to let Trisha find out about things. ****There are just so many possibilities. If things aren't happening the way you'd hoped I hope you will still continue to enjoy the story.  
****For those of you who are wondering if this is going to have a happy ending, I assure you it will.  
****I'd like to wish all of you who are reading this translation a very Merry Christmas. I'm so flattered and pleased that you are enjoying this story so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses.  
I'm also grateful for your wonderful comments and your support to MaryLover as she works diligently to translate this story. Again, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**

**- Z**

_Como pueden ver este capítulo definitivamente no fue tan ligero ni suave ni romántico como lo han sido tantos otros. De hecho lloré un poco mientras lo escribía. Entonces si uds lloraron está bien, no estoy sola. Jeje.  
__Habrán más conversaciones; ésta fue sólo la primera. Realmente no creo que la pobre Trisha pueda soportar más información en estos momentos.  
__Fue muy difícil decidir cómo hacer que Trisha se entere de las cosas. Hay tantas posibilidades. Si las cosas no están transcurriendo de la forma como uds lo esperaban, espero que todavía continúen disfrutando de la historia.  
__Para todos __aquellos que se están preguntando si va a haber un final feliz, les aseguro que sí.  
__Me gustaría __desearles a todos ustedes quienes están leyendo esta traducción una muy Feliz Navidad. Me siento muy halagada y complacida que estén disfrutando tanto de esta historia. Espero que continúen disfrutándola a medida que siga desarrollándose.  
__También estoy agradecida por sus maravillosos comentarios y su apoyo a MaryLover mientras continúa trabajando diligentemente traduciendo esta historia. Nuevamente, Feliz Navidad y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo._

_- Z_

**Nota de la Traductora:** Ya se los había advertido en el capítulo anterior, así que no se quejen si no estaban preparadas cuando empezaron a leer este capítulo. Y no se olviden de incluir más pedidos de pañuelos en su lista… ya lo advirtió la misma ZaKai.

Bueno pues, aprovecho esta oportunidad para enviarles mis más cordiales deseos de una Feliz Navidad, diviértanse mucho y pásenla junto a sus seres queridos –las que puedan–.

Y… The Gift está llegando a su fin. Para todas las que todavía no lo han leído se los recomiendo, es un lindo fic de Navidad que terminará de publicarse la mañana del día 24.

-

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

-


	7. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y mis regalos de Navidad no incluían la autoría de este fic, que es propiedad de la excelente ZaKai.**

ZaKai contestó reviews, lean lo que dice al final del capítulo.

-

-

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Siete**

**-**

**Questions (Preguntas)**

-

-

Alphonse abrió los ojos, se sentó, y miró alrededor. Había estado recostado arroscado cerca de ese hombre que contaba historias realmente divertidas. Miró más allá y vio que su hermano mayor estaba acurrucado cerca del hombre a su otro lado.

Sobándose sus ojos para quitarse el sueño, el niño de cabello color arena pensó brevemente si despertaba a su hermano. Después de todo, no quería estar despierto solo, pero decidió no hacerlo porque su hermano se ponía algo gruñón en las mañanas y entonces era probable que despertarían al hombre de cabello oscuro.

Cuando Alphonse se levantó de la cama, el hombre del uniforme azul se movió ligeramente y Edward inconscientemente se acurrucó aún más cerca en los brazos del hombre.

Escabulléndose fuera de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, Alphonse caminó silenciosamente por el corredor y entró a la habitación de su madre. Ella todavía estaba dormida. El niño de seis años se acercó sigilosamente hasta que llegó a la cama. Realmente quería abrazarla porque la noche anterior ella había estado tan triste. Luego de unos minutos de debate interno, finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Por ahora la dejaría dormir. Saliendo calladamente de la habitación, Alphonse bajó silenciosamente las escaleras.

Cuando pasaba por el estudio, el niño se detuvo y echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación. El otro hombre y el muchacho que se parecía a su hermano dormían recostados sobre el piso.

El pensó que ellos debían tener mucho frío ya que ambos estaban acurrucados muy juntos. Luego de pensarlo un momento, el pequeño niño sacó una manta del closet y se movió silenciosamente entrando a la habitación.

El niño contempló a los dos durmientes por un momento, luego colocó cuidadosamente la manta sobre ellos lo mejor que pudo. Retrocedió y observó escépticamente su trabajo. No estaban bien cubiertos, pero como no quería despertarlos lo dejó tal como estaba.

Alphonse salió silenciosamente del estudio y miró dentro de la cocina. Tenía hambre, pero supuso que tendría que esperar hasta que su madre se levantase para hacer el desayuno.

Suspirando pesadamente, el niño salió a la calle.

Todos todavía dormían…

Qué aburrido…

Pero bueno, _era_ temprano.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Alphonse se volteó y caminó hacia el peldaño del pórtico, pero sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se tropezó con algo. Gritó de dolor cuando sus manos y rodillas colisionaron con el duro cemento.

Se volteó sentándose sobre su trasero y se lamentó en voz baja ante las magulladas en sus manos y rodillas. Alphonse trató de no llorar, su hermano siempre le había dicho que era un llorón, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Alphonse se tragó ruidosamente los mocos mientras gruesas lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos, luego se llevó las rodillas cerca a su pecho y empezó a sollozar calladamente.

Quería a su mamá.

Quería alguien que lo abrace, le bese las manos y las rodillas y lo hagan sentir mejor.

Un momento más tarde el niño escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose cuidadosamente. Se abrazó más fuerte a sus rodillas y trató de permanecer aún más callado, pero eso sólo hizo que llorara más.

"Hey… ¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó una voz que sonaba como la de su hermano, sólo que más profunda.

Alphonse levantó la mirada para encontrarse con dos ojos dorados que lo observaban con preocupación. La voz del niño era dificultosa mientras decía, "Me tropecé con ese libro…"

El adolescente frunció el ceño, luego tomó al niño entre sus brazos antes de sentarse sobre el cemento.

"Lo siento Al…" El rubio muchacho dijo en voz baja. "Olvidé que lo había dejado ahí anoche. ¿Me perdonas?"

Cuando Alphonse finalmente fue capaz de parar su llanto, levantó la vista hacia el adolescente y dijo, "¿Te desperté?" Luego de hacer la pregunta, Alphonse estaba seguro de que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. Realmente había tratado de ser muy cuidadoso de no despertarlos.

"No. Yo ya estaba despierto."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, contento de que no haber sido él quien interrumpiera su sueño.

"En serio. Realmente fue un gran gesto de tu parte el conseguirnos una manta… Tú siempre has sido demasiado bueno…" El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida por un momento, luego echó un vistazo a Alphonse con una expresión triste en su rostro. El adolescente recorrió un dedo a lo largo de las mejillas del niño y dijo en voz baja, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes? Había olvidado… no me había dado cuenta, pero había olvidado… Que es así como se supone debías ser Al, así es como se supone que tú deberías lucir…"

El niño de cabello color arena se sintió algo confundido ante las incoherencias del muchacho. Levantó su brazo y tocó el mentón del rubio. "Realmente tú _sí_ que te pareces a mi hermano, a pesar que él diga que no…"

El adolescente sonrió y dijo, "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

El pequeño niño retiró su mano y pensó. "Los dos soldados también se parecen."

El muchacho de nuevo asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Suspirando, el niño se puso a pensar en todo lo que sabía. El sabía que el hombre que les había contado esas historias a él y su hermano, el Mayor, había llegado a la casa antes que el otro hombre y el rubio adolescente. Eso era lo que su mamá había dicho. El también sabía que su hermano había estado pasando el rato con algún círculo de transmutación que se suponía no debía usar, como siempre… Luego algo salió mal y el Mayor había ido hacia donde Edward se encontraba y luego…_ y luego_ llegaron estas dos nuevas personas…

Había mucha información que Alphonse no comprendía, y cuando una conclusión le vino a la mente, la trató de descartar porque no tenía sentido, pero cuando no la pudo sacar de su cabeza dijo, "Ustedes se parecen porque… porque ustedes _son_ la misma persona… ¿no es verdad?"

El rubio adolescente asintió con una amplia sonrisa. "Realmente _eres_ listo ¿no?"

Alphonse se ruborizó con orgullo, luego dijo, "Pero yo no entiendo… ¿Eres igual que mi hermano, o es que eres mi hermano… sólo que con más edad…?"

"Yo soy él. Con más edad. Yo… el Coronel y yo somos del futuro. Ocho años en el futuro."

Alphonse pensó sobre ello por un momento antes de levantar su brazo y tocar el rostro del muchacho. "¿Tú eres mi hermano… Eres Edward?"

El doble de su hermano asintió y dijo, "Recuerda que dije que mi nombre era Ed ¿no es cierto?"

El niño de cabello arena asintió con una gran sonrisa, todo pensamiento sobre sus magulladuras olvidados. "¿Entonces debería llamarte 'hermano'?"

La versión más grande de su hermano sonrió y dijo, "Si quieres, pero sería más fácil si sólo me llamases 'Ed'. De esa forma nadie se confundiría."

Alphonse lo consideró por un momento, luego asintió.

Fue entonces que la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ed y dijo, "Al… lo siento."

La frente del niño se arrugó en confusión. "¿Por qué?"

El adolescente suspiró profundamente. "Sólo lo siento. Por… bueno… por todo. Si yo… bueno, si mi otro yo intenta meterte en algo realmente estúpido… tú… tú simplemente no aceptes. ¿Okay?"

"Pero herma… Ed, tú… mi hermano _siempre_ trata de meterme en cosas estúpidas."

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Estoy hablando de algo _realmente_ estúpido. Algo referente a la alquimia. Algo… prohibido."

Alphonse miró a su hermano mayor y asintió, a pesar que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando el muchacho.

En ese momento, el estómago del pequeño niño retumbó sonoramente. Ed sonrió y preguntó, "¿Tienes hambre?"

Alphonse asintió entusiasmado, pero se detuvo cuando recordó… "Mamá todavía está durmiendo." Lo dijo con el ceño lleno de remordimiento.

"Oh… es verdad…" Susurró el rubio adolescente, luego le sonrió al niño. "Bueno ¿por qué no preparamos el desayuno? Mamá se merece un descanso ¿no lo crees?"

Alphonse asintió vacilante. "Sí… pero…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Pues… no lo sé… ¿realmente sabes cocinar?" El niño de cabello arena preguntó incrédulamente.

Ed sonrió, "Claro que sé. Quiero decir, ni se le acerca a cómo cocina mamá, pero no es tan malo." Alphonse miró a su hermano mayor sospechosamente. El simplemente no podía creerlo. "Oh, vamos Al. Cocinar realmente no es _tan_ difícil. Es como hacer alquimia, sólo que con comida. Además, con todos los viaj…"

Las cejas de Alphonse se juntaron en confusión cuando el adolescente paró de hablar, y su rostro se tornó serio. Ed apartó la mirada por un momento, luego volvió a mirar a Alphonse con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo suavemente, "Sí… yo sé cocinar. Vayamos adentro y tú me puedes ayudar ¿okay?"

Ed tomó la mano de Alphonse cuando se levantaron y mientras caminaban hacia la puerta el muchacho recogió el libro antes de llevar al niño dentro de la casa.

---------------------

El sonido de carcajadas y risas llegaron desde el primer piso sacándola a Trisha del mundo de los sueños y retornándola al de la realidad.

¿Realidad?

Ella no estaba tan segura.

Después de todo ¿cuánto de real era que su hijo mayor, que apenas tenía siete años, también tenía quince y estaba en su casa?

Cuánto de _real_ era que un equis militar se apareciera en su casa justo cuando su hijo jugaba con el círculo de transmutación equivocado y traía la versión futura de este militar, que _justamente resultaba_ ser el hombre que llevó a su hijo con los militares… que _justamente resultaba_ estar…

Estar teniendo…

… con su hijo…

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada.

Su pequeño hijo… un _perro_.

… un perro de los militares…

Y enamorado del hombre que lo había llevado a ello.

Enamorado.

"_¡Yo lo amo mamá!_" Las palabras del adolescente hacían eco en su mente.

El.

Lo amaba a _él._

Ella siempre había pensado que sus hijos crecerían y se pelearían por la chica Rockbell…

'_El_' nunca había tenido cabida en su mente.

Especialmente no un 'él' que era… ¿qué?.. ¿Cuántos años mayor?.. ¿Diez?.. ¿Quince? Ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

En su mente se le aparecía el menor de los dos hombres al lado de su hijo de siete años. La rabia de la noche anterior creció efervescente bajo la superficie de su dolor, y tuvo que quitar esa imagen fuera de su mente, y reemplazarla por la del hombre mayor y del adolescente en que su pequeño niño se había convertido.

Quince años.

El tenía _quince años._

Por supuesto no era poco común en Rizembool que personas de esa edad contrajeran matrimonio, pero usualmente ellos se casaban con personas casi de su misma edad, y del sexo opuesto…

¿Por cuánto tiempo esto estaba ocurriendo?

El amor no aparece simplemente de la noche a la mañana.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en Alquimista Estatal?

¿Cómo ocurrió?

¿_Por qué_ ella dejó que ocurriera?

"_Oh bueno… El está bien… quiero decir, lo acababa de ver justo antes que me trajeran aquí…"_ Las palabras de Ed de la noche anterior de pronto se azotaron en su cerebro.

Si él acababa de ver a Alphonse… y Ed estaba con los militares… acaso eso significaba…

El miedo llegó como un rayo a todo su ser y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Ed _había_ parecido bastante evasivo de hablar acerca de su hermano menor…

"No…" Dijo ella en un respiro. _No, él también no, no mi dulce Alphonse…_

Trisha no podía soportar la idea de sus dos pequeños niños a merced del estado. Ya era bastante malo con que su pequeño Edward lo fuera… pero… Alphonse era tan gentil, y tan…

El olor a tocino frito llegó a su nariz y de pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había permanecido en cama. Sus niños probablemente estarían muertos de hambre en estos momentos, pero entonces alguien estaba cocinando, por lo tanto los niños podrían comer…

Suspirando, Trisha se obligó a salir de la cama. Ella no podía permanecer allí todo el día, sin importar cuánto lo deseaba. Sin importar cuánto ella quería evitar verlos a la cara. Simplemente habían demasiadas cosas que necesitaban hacerse.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Trisha se cambió la ropa del día anterior y trató de pensar en lo siguiente que debía hacer.

Ella tenía tantas preguntas…

-

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
****Okay, well, not as exciting as the last chapter, but I hope it was still enjoyable. **

_Okay, bueno, no tan emocionante como el último cap__ítulo, pero espero que aún les haya sido divertido._

**Nota de la Traductora:** Wow! Muchas gracias por la acogida a este fic de ZaKai. Aún estoy triste de haber terminado The Gift, pero en fin, aún tengo este fic como consuelo…

¡Un Feliz Año 2008 para todos ustedes!

Y… la contestación a sus reviews:

MaryLover kindly translated your reviews so that I could read them. I wish I had something more individual to say to all of you, but what I have to say is the same, so **vampire oscuro, Nao.KxR, Leiram, **and** eldika: **I'm really happy you are all enjoying this story. Again, thanks so much for your support of MaryLover as she continues to translate.

_MaryLover tradujo con mucho gusto sus reviews para que los pueda leer. __Desearía tener algo más individual qué decirles a todos, pero lo que tengo que decirles es lo mismo, así que __**vampiro oscuro, Nao.NxR, Leriram, **__y __**eldika:**__ Estoy muy feliz que todos ustedes estén disfrutando esta historia. De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo a MaryLover mientras ella continúa traduciendo._

**-**

**Dejen reviews, ya saben que ZaKai contesta todos ellos. ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

-


	8. Amor

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y por enésima vez les digo que este fic tampoco. ZaKai lo escribió para todos nosotros.**

**-**

**-**

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**C****apítulo Ocho**

**-**

**Love (Amor)**

-

-

El Mayor Roy Mustang suspiró y atrajo hacia sí lo que estaba en sus brazos.

Otro cuerpo.

Caliente…

Su conciencia flotó lentamente hacia la superficie de su mente y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cama de su casa, ni había llevado a casa ninguna cita la noche anterior…

Las pestañas de Roy se abrieron lentamente para revelar un colapso de desordenado cabello rubio.

¿Rubio…?

Fue entonces que los recuerdos se estrellaron en su mente. La mujer Elric, el círculo de transmutación, su doble, los niños, el Alquimista Estatal de quince años, el hecho de que su otro yo estaba arriesgando su puesto al estar encamándose por ahí con su subordinado que era menor de edad… quien justamente resultaba ser la versión adolescente del niño que estaba en sus brazos…

Roy suspiró y estrechó al niño aún más cerca de él. Era extraño pensar que este niño algún día se convertiría en su _amante_…

Sonrió suavemente hacia el suave y angelical rostro del durmiente niño. Por supuesto él había pensado que el adolescente era atractivo, pero nunca había imaginado que tendría una oportunidad. Su sonrisa decayó de a pocos cuando de nuevo pensó en la diferencia de edad. Incluso cuando el niño Elric tuviera quince años aún seguiría habiendo catorce años de diferencia…

¿Cómo hacían para que eso funcione?

Más aún ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?

A pesar de su apariencia y su cerebro, ambos, el niño y el muchacho eran unos mocosos. ¿Cómo podía su doble lidiar con el adolescente?

Roy rozó suavemente sus dedos sobre el rostro del niño.

Ocho años.

En ocho años él tendría una relación con este niño.

El suponía que podía esperar todo ese tiempo… Era obvio, tenía que hacerlo. Roy no estaba detrás de niños pequeños…

De pronto recordó la furia de la señora Elric la noche anterior luego de haberse enterado acerca de lo que pasaba entre el Coronel y el adolescente. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se levantara y lo encontrara durmiendo con el pequeño de siete años?.. ¿Acaso se pondría como loca con él también? No era que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero cuando se trataba de madres protegiendo a sus pequeños…

Bueno… las mujeres a veces daban miedo…

Tan a gusto como se sentía esto de estar acurrucado, ya era también momento de darle término por ahora.

"Hey chico…" dijo Roy y sacudió al niño en sus brazos.

Nada.

El Mayor suspiró y sacudió de nuevo al niño. Esta vez el rubio niño gimió, levantó su cabeza y miró a su almohada viviente. Un largo hilo de saliva corría de la boca del niño hacia el uniforme de Roy y la boca del hombre se dobló en un ceño de disgusto.

El niño se le había babeado encima…

Qué asco.

El niño rubio se relamió los labios y se secó pasando su brazo a través de su boca. Roy hizo una mueca ante la húmeda baba que ahora corría a lo largo de la piel del brazo de Ed. El esperaba que el niño hubiera terminado con ese espantoso hábito cuando fuera mayor…

"Es hora de levantarse," dijo Roy cuando el niño lo miró vagamente.

"¿Huh?"

"Es hora de levantarse," repitió.

El niño parpadeó. "¿Desayuno?"

Roy levantó asombrado una ceja. El no había dicho _nada_ acerca de comida…

"Sí, claro chico, lo que tú quieras." Dijo el Mayor. El no quería que la madre del niño entre y los encuentre juntos en la cama.

El rubio niño miró alrededor de la habitación. "¿Dónde está Al?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente meando… er… ah… probablemente en el urinario o algo así…" Roy enmendó y se sintió avergonzado. Ese no era el lenguaje que uno usaría frente a niños pequeños… Además, el Mayor recordaba la clase de diablillo que podía llegar a ser el niño, y no quería dar a su madre ninguna otra razón para que se moleste.

"Hmmm, puede ser…" Dijo el niño, luego miró hacia abajo. Roy escuchó el tintineo de algo metálico, luego el rubio levantó su reloj de bolsillo, o al menos, lo mantuvo levantado hasta donde la cadena le dejaba ya que todavía estaba unido al uniforme de Roy. "Geniaaaal." Dijo el niño en un respiro.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso?" El hombre de cabello oscuro preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Es un _reloj_. Duh." Edward contestó sarcásticamente.

Roy rodó los ojos ante la impertinencia del niño. "Sí, es un reloj, pero ¿sabes lo que hace?"

El niño se lo quedó observando con una mirada que decía, '¿Eres estúpido o sólo pretendes serlo?'

"_Además_ de dar la hora," dijo Roy a la defensiva. Cuando el niño negó con su cabeza, el Mayor dijo, "Esto amplifica las reacciones alquímicas. Este es el símbolo de un Alquimista Estatal. Cuando te conviertas en uno de ellos, tú también tendrás uno."

Edward miró el reloj, luego se encogió de hombros, "Yo no quiero ser un Alquimista Estatal."

Roy parpadeó. "¿No quieres?" Si el niño no quería ser un Alquimista Estatal, entonces cómo se convirtió en uno a la edad de doce años. Usualmente tomaba varios años de estudio para ser capaz de aprobar el examen escrito. El tendría que empezar a estudiar dentro de muy poco para poder alcanzar ese nivel de conocimiento… ¿o es que en su caso no era así?

"No," respondió el niño.

"Bueno entonces… ¿qué _es_ lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?" preguntó Roy.

El niño le dio una mirada asesina al hombre y dijo, "¿Me estás llamando enano…?"

El Mayor parpadeó. ¿Enano?.. ¿De dónde sacó una cosa así? El no había dicho nada acerca de la estatura del niño…

"No."

Edward lo miró malhumorado, luego dijo, "Cuando sea grande voy a escribir libros."

"¿Libros?"

El niño asintió.

"¿Entonces quieres ser como tu papá?"

El rubio levantó su puño en lívida furia. "¡De ninguna manera!.. ¡Yo voy a ser _mejor_ que ese bastardo!"

Roy observó al niño sorprendido, luego lentamente una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras maquinaba en una forma de mantener al niño bajo control. "Dijiste una mala palabra."

Edward parpadeó, luego miró preocupado hacia la puerta.

"Creo que debería decirle a tu mamá…"

El niño lo miró con una mirada de susto en su rostro. "No, no se lo digas, _por favor_. Ella me hará masticar jabón…"

Una carcajada y un chillido de risas se escucharon en el primer piso y fue entonces que Roy tomó cuenta del olor a tocino frito.

La sonrisa de Roy se amplió aún más. "Bueno. Voy a _pensar_ en eso de no decirle a tu mamá… hasta entonces supongo que lo mantendré presente para asegurarme que te vas a comportar…"

El niño lo miró furioso. "¡Tú también eres un bastardo!" Susurró Edward salvajemente, luego se volteó para bajar de la cama y salir aparatosamente de la habitación.

El se quedó contemplando hacia la puerta por un momento, preguntándose si la relación que tenía su doble con el adolescente era así de divertida, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

---------------------------

El Coronel Mustang se sentó en el piso con su espalda contra la pared, las piernas estiradas y escuchó el ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Qué desastre.

Toda esta situación era un total desastre.

Levantó una mano hacia su rostro donde la señora Elric lo había golpeado. Ya no dolía, pero a veces podía jurar que sentía una punzada en su mejilla; un recuerdo persistente del dolor que encajaba perfectamente con los pensamientos que continuaban recorriendo su cabeza.

La mirada en los ojos de la mujer había sido la de un animal primitivo protegiendo a su joven…

A su hijo.

¿Y acaso eso no era justo lo que era Edward?

El todavía era menor de edad, entonces sí, él seguía siendo un niño.

Ella tenía todo el derecho.

Todo el derecho.

'_¡Yo lo amo mamá!'_ Las palabras que Ed había dicho repicaban como frías campanadas en su cabeza.

Amor.

Trisha Elric se había quedado sorprendida frente a esas palabras.

Ella no había sido la única.

Amor…

"Maldito Ed…" susurró Roy.

Ellos nunca habían hablado de _amor_.

El nunca…

Ed nunca…

Lo que había empezado como un juego inocente rápidamente se había convertido en un capricho…

Y el capricho se había convertido en necesidad.

Necesidad física…

Para ambos.

El nunca había querido que las cosas fueran de esa forma; nunca había querido que fuera algo más que un deporte.

Sólo diversión.

Sólo…

El debía haberlo sabido. Debía haberse dado cuenta que Ed no estaba jugando el mismo juego que él.

¿Y qué era lo que él pensaba?

¿Qué era lo que él sentía?

Roy había creído que lo sabía…

El sí lo sabía.

Hasta anoche.

Pero ahora todo era sólo… _confusión_…

Amor.

Entonces Ed lo amaba.

Ed…

Parecía casi absurdo, sin embargo se sentía contento.

Contento y emocionado.

Ansioso.

Pero todavía confundido.

¿Qué diablos _sentía_ él por Ed?

Luego que la castaña mujer se fuera, Roy había visto el temor en el joven alquimista. No había sido tan sólo por lo que Trisha pudiera pensar, sino también temor frente a la reacción de Roy. El Coronel sin embargo no había reaccionado. Luego de la afrenta emocional de la mujer, él se había sentido demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

Entonces, él había hecho la única cosa en la que pudo pensar…

Se había sentido tan bien al tener a Ed en sus brazos. ¿No era eso suficiente?.. ¿Realmente importaba si Roy _amaba_ al muchacho?

Quizás.

Podría ser.

A Ed sí le importaría.

El sonido de una puerta que se cerraba llegó a sus oídos y Roy levantó la mirada para ver al Mayor caminando hacia él. El joven miró abajo hacia Roy con una mirada de innegable lástima mezclada con indignación.

"Conque aquí estás." El Coronel levantó una ceja ante el simple enunciado, pero no dijo nada. El Mayor negó con la cabeza, suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente a Roy. "Sabes… Realmente no sé que hacer con todo esto…" El joven sondeó y parecía esperar a que el Coronel dijera algo. Cuando éste no dijo nada, el Mayor continuó. "Ese muchacho es tu subordinado. Quiero decir… ¿en qué estás _pensando_? No olvidemos el hecho de que tiene _quince años_."

Roy esquivó la mirada. El no necesitaba escuchar esto en este momento…

El Mayor emitió un ruido exasperado y dijo, "Y me llamas estúpido a _mí_."

La rabia corrió a través del río de dolor y confusión que estaba experimentando y volteó su cabeza para mirar a su doble con furia. "Tú _eres_ estúpido. Estúpido _e_ ingenuo. No tienes ningún derecho a darme sermones acerca de nada. ¿Piensas que no conozco los riesgos asociados con el hecho de estar con mi subordinado?.. ¿Piensas que soy _ciego_ acerca de la edad de Ed, o que quizás no conozco las consecuencias que estaría enfrentando si alguien lo descubriera?"

El Mayor abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Roy lo detuvo. "No quiero escuchar nada de ti. Tú y tus _malditos_ ideales… Te enrolaste tontamente con los militares y te convertiste en un Alquimista Estatal porque creías que serías capaz de ayudar a la gente ¿pero sabes qué?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes que Roy dijera, "Tú no vas a ayudar a nadie."

-----------------------------

Los ojos del Mayor se oscurecieron mientras contemplaba al patético hombre frente a él. "Con una actitud como ésa puedo ver que eres un desgraciado. A pesar que soy un simple soldado, yo _puedo_ hacer la diferencia…" El empezó pero se detuvo cuando el Coronel empezó a reírse amargamente.

"Oh, claro está, tú harás la diferencia, pero no exactamente de la manera positiva como lo habías esperado."

Ante esa declaración Roy sintió que su corazón se le desplomaba. Miró fijamente al hombre frente a él y vio la dolorosa fatiga en aquellas orbes oscuras que normalmente estaban llenas de engreída arrogancia. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" susurró con cautela.

El Coronel le echó un vistazo de manera pensativa por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, sacar sus guantes y ponérselos lentamente. El hombre contempló sus manos por un largo rato antes de levantar la mirada llena de angustia.

"Una vez yo pensé que podía proteger al mundo con estas manos," dijo el otro alquimista en un susurro agonizante. "'Sé tú para el pueblo'… todo eso es pura _mierda_. ¿Sabe cuál es la verdad Mayor?"

Roy negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad es justo lo que está frente a ti. La _verdad_ es lo que todos dicen, y lo que a ningún Alquimista Estatal le gusta oír. Que somos armas. Perros. Así de simple. Cualquier otra cosa es sólo una simple envoltura. No hay nada admirable o bueno en lo que se espera que hagamos."

El Coronel le lanzó una mirada atormentada al joven. "Debiste haberlos escuchado cuando te dijeron que no firmaras… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan estúpido?.. ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan terco?.. ¿Por qué lo fui…?"

Roy tragó saliva cuando escuchó el temblor en la voz de su doble, y tuvo que reprimir el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente. Esa acción era sólo algo usual que se tenía que hacer antes de enrolarse con los militares. Pero cuando observó caer la cabeza del Coronel, y se percató de los ojos húmedos y brillantes del hombre, él no pudo contenerse.

Después de todo este hombre era él.

Era él mismo.

El hombre no era tan fuerte como Roy se lo había imaginado en un principio. No lo era si podía mostrar una emoción como ésta.

El joven se movió un poco, inhaló profundamente, luego puso su brazo sobre los hombros del hombre en un gesto de consuelo. El Coronel se puso ligeramente rígido, luego se relajó en el abrazo.

"Me había olvidado…" susurró su doble.

"No te preocupes." Susurró Roy, luego preguntó, "¿Por qué estás todavía en el ejército? Si parece que estuvieras en contra de ellos."

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego un profundo suspiro. "Un día voy a convertirme en Fuhrer. Esa es mi meta."

"Estás bromeando ¿no es cierto…?" preguntó Roy con sobresaltada sorpresa.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No pude cambiar nada durante la guerra. Yo… yo… maté… muchísima gente…"

Cuando el Coronel se detuvo, Roy dijo, "Era la guerra…" _¿Qué guerra? De hecho no se refiere a ese pequeño conflicto en Ishbal…_ "La gente muere. Los soldados algunas veces tienen que matar…" _Yo no sé si alguna vez podría matar a alguien…_

"No," dijo el hombre. "Tú no entiendes. Muchísima. Yo maté a _muchísima_ gente. Miles de ellos. Lo hice yo solo… También habían otros Alquimistas Estatales, pero… no lo puedo explicar… por favor… no quiero… no quería… yo tenía que obedecer mis órdenes, pero…" la voz del Coronel se tornó más fuerte, "Yo me _convertiré_ en Fuhrer y _cambiaré_ la forma de trabajar de los militares. Como hombre, como soldado, no puedo hacer nada, pero como Fuhrer… lo haré."

Roy no sabía qué pensar.

_¿Miles?_

El ni siquiera podía imaginarlo…

El joven intensificó el abrazo en los hombros del hombre, tratando de transmitir algún sentimiento de empatía.

Se quedaron sentados por algunos minutos escuchando los gritos y chillidos provenientes de los tres chicos que sin lugar a dudas estaban echando abajo la cocina.

"Quiero mantenerlo a salvo," dijo suavemente el Coronel. "A él… y a Alphonse. Quiero que logren sus metas. Quiero que triunfen."

"¿Qué metas?" preguntó Roy con curiosidad.

No hubo respuesta.

El joven suspiró, y preguntó, "¿Tú… tú lo amas?"

El Coronel levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Roy con una mirada de dolorosa confusión, pero de nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta verbal.

No era necesario.

El Mayor podía leer muy bien lo que estaba escrito en esos ojos.

De pronto se escucharon dos alaridos en alta voz, algo que se rompía, luego una sarta de maldiciones y malas palabras.

Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento, inseguros de si querían dejar la seguridad del estudio o no. Finalmente Roy se levantó y estrechó su mano para ayudar al Coronel a levantarse. "Sabes que todavía pienso que eres un arrogante bastardo ¿verdad?" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

El otro hombre sonrió levemente, y tomó la mano del joven alquimista. Cuando se estaba parando dijo, "Sabes que todavía pienso que eres un estúpido y un ingenuo ¿verdad?"

Con divertidas sonrisas en sus rostros, ellos cruzaron el estudio, abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo de este fantástico fic. Espero que sigan disfrutándolo, y hágannoslo saber a mí y a ZaKai con un review. 

**--**

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

-


	9. Perdido

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece y mi cerebro no maquina ideas tan buenas como para hacer este fantástico fic, cuya idea íntegramente le pertenece a ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**C****apítulo Nueve**

**-**

**Lost (Perdido)**

-

-

Mientras Trisha bajaba las escaleras, escuchó dos gritos en voz alta, algo que se rompía, luego una sarta de maldiciones y malas palabras. Se detuvo y se puso a escuchar por cerca de un minuto los gritos de Ed y Edward que iban de aquí para allá, y sonrió tristemente. A pesar de su terquedad y carácter, Edward realmente era un buen muchacho, y por el sonido de sus gritos, no había cambiado mucho en esas áreas cuando había crecido.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Trisha escuchó una voz profunda que decía, "Realmente no entiendo cómo alguien tan pequeño pudiera llegar a hacer un desorden tan grande como éste, Fullmetal."

Lo dicho fue seguido de rabietas y maldiciones por parte de ambos chicos.

Su sonrisa decayó ligeramente al pensar en lo de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podría hacerles frente? Sin importar lo que Ed había dicho que sentía, Trisha aún no aprobaba la relación de su hijo con ese hombre. Los adolescentes se enamoraban y dejaban de estar enamorados muy fácilmente como para creer que esos sentimientos eran concretos. El hombre sin duda también debía saber eso.

Además… a ella no se le había escapado ese parpadeo y shock en el rostro del Coronel cuando Ed había mencionado la palabra 'amor'.

Suspirando, Trisha continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Ella simplemente no sabía qué pensar…

Cuando la castaña mujer llegó a la entrada de la cocina se detuvo sorprendida. Los dos militares estaban parados al frente y al costado suyo mirando hacia la mesa. En el área de la cocina estaban sus dos… tres… hijos. Los dos pequeños estaban completamente cubiertos de harina, mientras sólo las botas de Ed estaban blancas. Un gran tazón para mezclar yacía en el piso, y había harina esparcida por todas partes.

Alphonse estaba parado sobre una silla cerca de la cocina, golpeando suavemente con un tenedor a algo dentro de la sartén; probablemente el tocino que ella olía… El menor de sus hijos estaba observando a Ed y Edward con una mirada de sufrimiento y leve vergüenza.

Los dos rubios estaban apuntando con sus dedos hacia el Coronel y estaban furiosos acerca de… algo… ella ni siquiera podía entender las palabras con ambos hablando a la vez. Era lindo ver las mismas expresiones en ambos. A pesar de los años de diferencia sus lenguajes corporales eran los mismos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Gritó Trisha en alta voz para que se le pudiera escuchar por sobre la conmoción.

Los dos rubios detuvieron su rabieta al instante, se pararon derechos y dijeron inocentemente, "Nada." Por un momento, ellos se quedaron así, luego Edward miró a Ed, y Ed miró a Edward con una mirada de sorpresa tan cómica que hizo reír a Trisha.

Era bueno reírse luego de todos los cargados pensamientos y sentimientos que había experimentado.

Instantáneamente, Alphonse estaba lejos de la silla y corriendo hacia ella. El menor la rodeó con sus brazos cubiertos de harina y sollozó, "¿Ahora ya estás bien mami?"

Ante eso, la expresión de ella se tornó triste. Miró hacia abajo y dio pequeños golpecitos al cabello polvoriento de Alphonse. Poco después, Edward también la estaba abrazando. Ella se arrodilló y puso sus brazos alrededor de los niños. "Ahora ya estoy bien," mintió. Nada estaba bien en estos momentos, pero sus pequeños no necesitaban preocuparse por ello.

Ella deshizo el abrazo y miró hacia sus preocupados rostros. "¿Me estaban haciendo el desayuno?" Ello trajo una sonrisa a ambos rostros y los abrazó de nuevo. "Soy la mamá más afortunada de todo el mundo."

Edward retrocedió y miró hacia el piso. "Ibamos a hacer panqueques… pero derramamos lo último que quedaba de harina…"

"Bueno, no nos preocupemos de ello. Ustedes frieron el tocino. ¿Por qué no me dejan batir algunos huevos…?"

-------------------

"¿Usted llamó a mi hijo, 'Fullmetal'…?" preguntó Trisha, rompiendo el silencio reinante en la mesa.

El Coronel la miró sorprendido. "Uh… sí, lo hice." Su respuesta fue corta y al grano, pero ella supuso que no lo podía culpar de ello dado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El hombre había estado evitando su mirada toda la mañana.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno…" su voz se detuvo cuando lanzó una mirada hacia los dos niños quienes estaban escuchando atentamente.

"Okay niños, vayan a lavarse," dijo Trisha y hubo una ronda de 'aaaaahhhh mamaaaa', pero al final ella hizo que se fueran prometiéndoles que si se lavaban en ese instante, ella los dejaría jugar afuera en vez de limpiar el desastre que más temprano habían hecho.

"A cada Alquimista Estatal se le otorga un segundo nombre. El mío es 'Fuego', el de Ed es 'Fullmetal'." Explicó el Coronel luego que los niños se habían ido.

_¿Fullmetal?_

A ella no le gustaba.

Eso sonada demasiado… fuerte… demasiado tosco.

Trisha entrecerró los ojos y dijo, "¿Por qué 'Fullmetal'?"

El hombre le dio una rápida mirada a Ed, luego a ella. "Realmente no creo estar en posición de decírcelo," dijo evitando su mirada. El Coronel se levantó, tomó su plato y se dirigió hacia el fregadero. "Dejaré que Ed se lo explique."

Ella había tratado de ser lo más civilizada posible con los dos militares mientras sus dos pequeños habían estado en la habitación, pero ahora que ya no estaban, dijo fríamente, "Ya que los militares son _tan_ serviciales para con el pueblo, estoy segura que no les importará limpiar todo este desorden."

Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento antes que el mayor de los dos dijera en voz baja, "Por supuesto…"

Ella casi había querido que ellos se rehusaran para que así pudiera descargar algo de su frustración con ellos. De alguna forma, era un poco injusto tenerlos a los dos limpiando, pero ella quería… _necesitaba_… hablar con su hijo. Además, sus sentimientos de rencor para con esos hombres la ayudaban a no sentirse culpable con lo que les había pedido.

Trisha tornó su mirada hacia su hijo adolescente mientras éste golpeaba perezosamente los restos de su desayuno. Sus ojos se levantaron a mirar a los de ella, luego los desvió hacia otra dirección.

Ella podía entenderlo.

Ella también se encontraba nerviosa…

"Cariño…" empezó la castaña, "Yo… yo lamento lo de anoche. ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra conversación?" Ella lo lamentaba, lamentaba haber perdido el control de sus emociones, pero no lamentaba haber golpeado a ese hombre; no lamentaba haber tratado de proteger a su hijo…

"Okay…" dijo el muchacho con tono nada contento.

Su mirada revoloteó hacia los dos hombres que estaban limpiando. Notaba que lo hacían muy lenta y silenciosamente. Sin duda ambos estaban interesados en escuchar la conversación. Se debatió entre si ella y Ed debieran salir o no. Acaso salir a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo. Al final se decidió por permanecer en la mesa. ¿Y qué si los hombres escuchaban? Si ella requería gritarles nuevamente al menos los tendría a la mano.

Y no era que el mayor de los dos no supiera lo que Ed fuera a decir ¿no es cierto? Al menos ella suponía que el Coronel sabría lo que diría Ed. Trisha supuso que todo esto era injusto para el Mayor que no había hecho nada malo… todavía… pero en fin, él estaba atrapado en este fuego cruzado.

La castaña agarró su taza y la mantuvo entre sus manos. Era más fácil mirar a la taza que a él…

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido un Alquimista Estatal?" susurró nerviosamente.

Cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata, Trisha levantó su mirada para ver que él la estaba mirando con indecisión. Como si no estuviera seguro de lo que le diría, luego él dijo, "Yo aprobé los exámenes poco tiempo después de mi duodécimo cumpleaños…"

"¡Qué!" exclamó en voz alta. Ella había esperado un año a lo sumo pero… "¿Desde que tenías _doce años_?" Ya era bastante difícil creer que los militares pudieran permitir que un muchacho de quince años ingresara a sus filas ¡pero uno de _doce años_!

El asintió y raspó su tenedor contra el plato.

"Pero… ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Me refiero a…" ella se contenía las lágrimas con dificultad. "¿Cómo lo permitieron?.. ¿Por qué yo lo permití…?" Su voz se sobreparó cuando recordó algo que había pensando más temprano. "Ed…" dijo con apuro. "¿Qué pasó con Alphonse?"

La mirada de pánico en su rostro hizo que su corazón se desplomara. "¿A qué te refieres…?" él preguntó en un angustioso susurro.

"El no se unió a los militares ¿no es cierto?" ella se forzó a preguntar.

Cuando el alivio inundó las facciones del muchacho, Tisha no sabía si debía estar aliviada o preocupada.

"No, él no se unió. El quería, pero el Coronel habló con él para que no lo hiciera."

Trisha le echó una mirada al Coronel luego la devolvió hacia Ed. Bueno… al menos eso era _algo_ que el hombre había hecho bien… Pero eso trajo un nuevo grupo de preguntas. ¿Por qué el hombre los había introducido a la milicia?.. ¿Por qué trató de hablar con ellos para no involucrarlos? O… ¿Era que sólo trató de hablar con Alphonse para no involucrarlo? Y si eso había sido así, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo con Edward?

"¿Pero no habló contigo?" preguntó lentamente.

El negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" ella podía escuchar temblar su voz y tragó saliva, intentando mantener su voz lo más neutral posible.

El adolescente recorrió un dedo enguantado por el borde del plato, y dijo, "Yo quería hacerlo… yo… yo _necesitaba_ hacerlo."

"Pero… ¿_Por qué_?" Preguntó Trisha y no pudo esconder la angustia en su voz.

"Porque, tengo que encontrar algo que perdí…" replicó, su voz empezando a temblar.

"¿Qué?.. ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste para que valiera la pena encadenarte a los militares?"

Por un momento él mantuvo su mirada en el plato, luego levantó su cabeza lentamente y la miró con húmedos ojos dorados. Cuando habló, Trisha pudo escuchar la angustia y dolor en cada palabra.

"Yo… yo perdí… mamá… yo perdí…" se detuvo, tragó saliva, y con una solitaria lágrima rodando por su atormentado rostro, dijo en un tembloroso susurro, "Yo perdí a Al…."

Trisha simplemente se lo quedó mirando con silenciosa incredulidad.

Su piel sentía fríos hormigueos.

¿Había perdido a Alphonse?

Pero… ¿Acaso Ed no había dicho que acababa de ver a su hermano justo antes de venir aquí?

Ella no sabía qué decir. Se sentía asombrada más allá de las palabras. Edward había perdido a su hermano menor…

Luego todas las preguntas llegaron atropelladamente a su cabeza como un maremoto. Ella trataba de contenerlas, pero todos los 'cómo' y 'por qué' eran como copos de nieve que desaparecían cuando ella trataba de cogerlos.

Ed tragó saliva y cuando volvió a hablar su voz se rompía levemente. "Mamá… por favor… por favor no te molestes…"

¿Molestarse?

¿Que no se _moleste_?

Ella estaba demasiado conmocionada como para estar molesta.

"Edward…" dijo temblorosa, luego se detuvo. Trisha quería entender esto bien; quería permanecer en control de sus emociones. No sólo por su bien, sino también por el de su hijo. "Yo… yo sólo… ¿_cómo_?.. ¿Qué pasó? Yo… tú dijiste… tú dijiste que acababas de verlo antes de venir aquí…"

Trisha se detuvo y recorrió una mano sobre sus ojos enrojecidos. Ella quería llorar, y su pecho le dolía por el dolor que estaba soportando. "Yo simplemente no sé Ed. No sé qué preguntar, o por dónde empezar." Un pequeño sollozo salió de ella. "Yo ni siquiera sé si quiero saber… pero… sí quiero. Por favor dime."

Ella retiró la mano de sus ojos, y miró hacia las doradas orbes que silenciosamente le imploraban a las suyas que no lo obligara a hablar.

"Quiero saber Ed. Quiero saberlo todo. No te reprimas." Trisha dijo en un gran respiro. Le tomó todo lo que había en su interior para decirlo, pero continuó. "Todo. No te guardes _nada_."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí y a todos los que han dejado review. 

Y… tengan listos sus regalos, ya que en el próximo capítulo de hecho los van a necesitar

-

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

**-**


	10. Respuestas

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y ésta es una traducción del fic original que le pertenece a ZaKai**

**ZaKai respondió a sus reviews, encuéntrenlas al final del capítulo.**

**¿Listos para el capítulo? Pues tengan todo preparado… ahí vamos…**

* * *

**Future Memories**** (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**C****apítulo Diez**

**Answers (Respuestas)**

* * *

El silencio parecía extenderse hasta la eternidad mientras Trisha observaba a su hijo pensar. Los ojos del muchacho recorrían su rostro, pero ella sabía que no la estaba mirando. El adolescente parecía estar teniendo alguna lucha interna, porque de vez en cuando escondía su rostro entre sus manos, sacudía su cabeza y murmuraba silenciosamente para sí mismo. Cada vez que la volvía a mirar, sus ojos parecían estar un poco más cansados, un poco más fatigados.

Por momentos él abría su boca para hablar, pero las palabras le fallaban. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos de tanto contenerse el flujo de las lágrimas; pero de vez en cuando una se le escapaba y se escurría sobre sus suaves mejillas.

"Edward…" dijo ella suavemente, rompiendo el silencio. Al sonido de la voz, un pequeño sollozo salió de él y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"Lo siento…" susurró, "Es sólo que no sé si pueda…"

Los ojos de Trisha se arrugaron compasivos. Extendió su mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Ed. "Por favor…" susurró suavemente. Ella tenía que saber; el no saberlo la estaba matando.

"Yo… yo no… en realidad no sé… por dónde empezar…" dijo él entre dientes, mientras observaba la mano que tenía sujetada la suya.

La castaña suspiró al darse cuenta que probablemente tendría que extraer lentamente la información. "Cuéntame sobre Alphonse…"

El rostro del muchacho se estrujó en agonía. La mano que ella sostenía apretó la suya y ella se preguntó vagamente por qué él todavía llevaba puesto los guantes, incluso dentro de la casa, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando él murmuró, "Yo todavía… yo todavía no estoy seguro por dónde empezar…"

Específica entonces…

Ella tendría que ser específica en lo que preguntara…

Trisha tomó aliento y lo dejó salir lentamente. "¿Cuántos… cuántos años tenías cuando lo perdiste?.. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?"

Una pregunta bastante fácil…

Ed susurró algo que ella no pudo escuchar y tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera.

"Diez… yo… yo tenía diez años…"

Diez…

El tenía diez años.

Eso estaba a sólo tres años de ahora.

La información la hizo desear salir corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño Alphonse. Abrazarlo… protegerlo. Edward siempre había sido el que metía a su hermano en problemas… había sido una continua preocupación que su hijo mayor pudiera algún día involucrar a Alphonse en un serio problema, pero ella había tenido la esperanza que eso no iba a ocurrir…

Y ahora ella sabía.

Trisha no sabía qué decir…

Aquí estaba Edward, su hijo mayor, sentado justo al frente de ella mientras su hijo menor estaba quién sabe dónde… sólo que… ¿acaso él no había dicho que acababa de ver a su hermano?.. ¿Cómo ambas afirmaciones podían ser ciertas?.. ¿Había estado mintiéndole anteriormente? Ella sabía que su pequeño Edward no era de los que mentían ante una situación desagradable… quizás esa era una costumbre que nunca iba a perder.

"Edward ¿cómo pudiste perder a tu _hermano_?.. ¡El no es un juguete, es una _persona_!.. ¡Tú simplemente no vas por ahí _perdiendo_ personas!" Gritó Trisha histérica. Ella sabía que estaba actuando irracionalmente, pero no podía frenar las palabras. "¡Justo anoche me decías que acababas de _verlo_!.. ¡No sé en qué creer!.. ¿Me estabas mintiendo?.. ¿Me estás mintiendo en este momento? Yo no lo sé ¡y tú apenas si me has dicho algo!.. ¡No sé qué pregunta hacerte, y encima _todavía_ tengo que sacarte _toda_ la información con cucharita!"

De pronto, Ed se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus manos. "¡LO SIENTO!.. ¿Okay?.. ¡Lo _siento_!.. ¡No estoy _mintiendo_!.. ¡No lo estoy!.. ¡Yo no podría mentirte!.. ¡Yo ya no soy un _niño_!.. ¡Dejé de ser un niño hace _años_! Yo… yo…" Con un grito de frustración y angustia, Ed empujó la silla, causando que ésta se veniera abajo, y salió corriendo por la puerta. Trisha pudo escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas mientras corría por la casa. La puerta de entrada se abrió, seguido de un portazo tan fuerte que los cuadros de las paredes se sacudieron ligeramente.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras trataba de contener la pena, pero era demasiado. Aparecieron los sollozos y ella enterró su rostro en sus manos. No quería que fuera así… ella generalmente era tan calmada y serena, pero todo esto la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Cuando el sonido de la silla siendo enderezada llegó a sus oídos, Trisha levantó la mirada para encontrarse al Coronel mirándola compasivamente. "Debería ir a buscarlo. El la necesita."

Tenía razón.

Ella no quería que _él_ tuviera razón acerca de nada, pero la tenía.

"Iré a buscar a los niños y los mantendré ocupados…" dijo el Mayor, mirándola preocupado. "Ellos no necesitan enterarse de lo que está sucediendo…" Ella asintió y él salió apurado.

Con lágrimas aún corriéndole por el rostro, Trisha se puso de pie y rápidamente pasó por el costado del hombre. Él quería ayudar… ella lo sabía… pero…

pero….

No le tomó mucho tiempo para caminar alrededor de la parte cercada de su propiedad, y durante ese tiempo ella había sido capaz de lograr un frágil control sobre sí misma. Por el momento, ella había controlado las lágrimas… Desafortunadamente, no había rastro de su hijo adolescente.

En un gesto de frustración y remordimiento, Trisha recorrió una mano por su cabello y se preguntaba dónde podía había haberse ido. El no debía haber salido. ¿Y si alguien lo reconocía…? Ella sacudió su cabeza. Nadie podría darse cuenta que ése era Edward… era estúpido preocuparse por ello, pero…

"Creo saber dónde pudo haber ido."

La castaña giró rápidamente y miró fijamente al Coronel. Por un momento ella pensó en no aceptar su ayuda, pero eso era insensato… ella necesitaba encontrar a su hijo…

"¿Dónde?" ella preguntó con voz temblorosa.

* * *

Cuando lo vio sentado debajo un árbol, Trisha no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. El hombre había estado en lo cierto. Cómo él lo había sabido era algo más allá de su entendimiento, pero él había estado en lo cierto. Ella permaneció parada contemplando al rubio por un largo rato. El estaba casi de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la había visto todavía y por eso ella estaba agradecida. Eso le dio la oportunidad de estudiarlo, de agrupar sus pensamientos.

El había venido hasta aquí, al cementerio, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, incluso el Coronel Mustang lo sabía. El había sabido que Ed estaría aquí… o al menos tenía una buena razón para creer que Ed estaría aquí.

Pero por qué…

Y todo empezó de nuevo.

¿_Por qué_ Ed vendría hasta aquí?

Por qué… cómo…

Tantas preguntas.

Trisha caminó hacia él y por lo tenso de sus hombros, ella supo que él sabía que estaba allí.

"Edward…" empezó suavemente, "Lo siento…"

Ella quería decir más, pero él la cortó bruscamente, "¡No!... No… ¡No digas que lo sientes! No tienes razón para estar así, y tienes todo el derecho de decir lo que dijiste." Su voz se suavizó mientras continuaba. "Creo que yo… pareciera que siempre estoy molesto. Creo que me comporto de esa forma porque eso esconde cualquier cosa que pueda estar sintiendo y que no quiero que la gente vea…" Emitió una pequeña risa triste. "Como… cuando la gente se burla de mi estatura… yo me molesto, pero sólo es para esconder que eso realmente me duele… algo estúpido supongo…"

El parecía tan vulnerable sentado ahí debajo del árbol, con sus piernas encogidas en su pecho y su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas mientras observaba por sobre el cementerio. Ella conocía esa postura muy bien. Su pequeño Edward a menudo se sentaba de esa forma cuando estaba molesto o decaído.

"No es estúpido…" ella replicó suavemente. "Pienso que todos hacemos cosas como esas."

El negó con la cabeza. "Tú no… Tú siempre eras tan amable y gentil, incluso cuando estabas molesta conmigo… pero también estabas siempre triste… y ahora te estoy causando más sufrimiento." Una leve brisa removió el fresco aire matutino haciendo que sus mechones rubios rozaran su rostro.

"No seas tonto, Edward… ¿acaso anoche no estaba disgustada y me molesté?"

El adolescente negó con la cabeza. "No lo habrías estado si yo no estuviera aquí. No deberíamos estar aquí, ni Roy ni yo…"

"Quizás eso sea cierto, el caso es que ustedes están aquí," ella replicó suavemente.

El asintió, aceptando silenciosamente la realidad.

Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Trisha avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban de él, se sentó y lo miró con tristeza. El rostro del muchacho reflejaba una mirada pensativa e irradiaba un profundo dolor que ella ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender. Finalmente luego de un largo silencio, Ed habló.

"Yo era arrogante. Yo creía… yo creía que podía hacer lo que nadie más podía hacer. Mi orgullo me impedía creer que eso no podía… no debía… hacerse. Yo pensaba que ellos sólo decían que eso estaba prohibido porque no podían hacerlo. Hombres mayores y más sabios que yo…" Ed suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Yo era un estúpido. Al… él no quería hacerlo. El era más sabio que yo…" Una risa tristísima estalló en él. "El aún lo es…"

Trisha esperaba pacientemente. El estaba hablando sin ser coaccionado a hacerlo, y no quería que se detuviera. Ella necesitaba que continuara.

"Yo era tan _estúpido_… tan tonto, pero no podía dejarlo así. No podía dejarlo así sólo por el simple hecho que lo que yo quería estaba prohibido." Su voz bajó de tono a un tortuoso susurro. "Estaba tan desesperado…" Parpadeó y una lágrima escapó de su ojo, cayendo a su rodilla. "Mis teoremas y ecuaciones… todos parecían tan correctos… _estaban_ correctos, pero…"

Su voz empezó a temblar, pero continuó. "Eramos nosotros… _nosotros_ éramos el problema. Lo que estábamos haciendo era el problema… ni siquiera se acercaba a lo equivalente… pero, no había nada que podíamos ofrecer que fuera suficiente… lo que sucedió… no fue justo… nada de lo que sucedió, pero fue equivalente, en una forma enferma y mórbida, o al menos casi equivalente."

Ed negó con su cabeza y echó un resoplido de disgusto. "_Equivalente_ hubiese sido un cuerpo por otro, eso era lo correcto… Una pierna por conocimiento no es exactamente equivalente si me lo preguntas. Ellos trataron de obtener demasiado… Yo no hubiese tenido que pagar para recuperar su alma… no había razón para que ellos la tomaran…"

Trisha no estaba exactamente segura de qué estaba hablando su hijo, y ya que estaba bastante segura que éste había empezado a hablar incoherencias, dijo, "Edward… no entiendo…"

El la miró con los ojos húmedos, suspiró, luego se levantó y caminó unos pasos antes de detenerse.

"Estás enferma… ¿no es cierto?"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lanzó un grito ahogado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie…

El rubio volteó y la miró con tanta agonía que Trisha pensó que ella misma iba a volver a llorar. "¿_Por qué_?.. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?" Su voz se sobreparó y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar. "¡Nosotros te _necesitábamos_!.. ¡Tal vez alguien hubiese podido ayudarte!" La pasión de su voz era amplificada con la súplica en su lenguaje corporal. Sus manos estaban extendidas como si le estuviese suplicando algo a ella.

Quizá sí lo estaba haciendo…

"Edward… ¿Cómo supis…" empezó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar.

"¡Tú _moriste_ mamá!.. ¡Te _moriste_ y nos dejaste solos!"

Su cuerpo se puso frío como si su cerebro se hubiese entumecido con lo que él estaba diciendo.

¿Muerta?

¿Ella había _muerto_?

"Así fue como perdí a Al…" él gimió. "Creamos nuestro propio círculo de transmutación humana, y…"

El no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque Trisha había salido de su estupor al oír las palabras 'transmutación humana', y gritó, "¿Qué?.. ¡No pudiste!.. ¡Hasta _yo_ sé que eso está prohibido Ed!"

"¡Lo sé!" Ed respondió en voz alta.

"¿Entonces por qué…" ella empezó pero él la cortó.

"¡PORQUE QUERIA QUE _VOLVIERAS_!" Ed gritó apasionadamente, luego enterró su cabeza en la hierba y sollozó. Sus manos se asieron a las verdes hojas y las arrancó de la tierra violentamente.

Lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos de ella, haciendo borrosa su visión, pero gateó hacia él, y envolvió a su hijo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Transmutación humana…

¿Qué cosa ella había hecho mal para que sus pequeños hijos intentaran algo tan peligroso? El cuerpo del muchacho temblaba bajo su abrazo y ella trataba de consolarlo sobando su espalda y apretándolo contra sí.

"Lo siento…" gemía. "Lo siento _tanto_… estaba equivocado… estaba equivocado… y yo… Al… yo… fue mi culpa…"

"¿Así fue como perdiste a Alphonse?" ella preguntó consternada.

El asintió y resguardó su cabeza con sus enguantadas manos como queriendo esconderse.

"Pero, cómo…" ella empezó, luego se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la muñeca derecha de Ed. Cuando él había colocado sus manos sobre su cabeza, las mangas de su abrigo y chaqueta se habían movido; se habían deslizado hacia abajo debido a la gravedad, y para su horror, ella no estaba mirando una muñeca de carne y hueso…

Ella estaba mirando un automail.

Las lágrimas se desataron incontenibles de sus ojos y el metal gris se tornó borroso a su vista.

Automail.

¿Automail en su bebé?

¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido algo así?

Trisha intentaba parpadear para quitarse las lágrimas de encima, pero no podía. Todo era tan insoportable… Un sollozo atormentado se desprendió de ella y su cuerpo se estremeció ante su fuerza. Una y otra vez, los sollozos resquebrajaban su cuerpo. Estaba tan embebida en su dolor que Trisha no notó que Ed levantaba su cabeza y se la quedaba mirando. Ella no notó cuando él le tocó el hombro o cuando temeroso dijo su nombre. Una ligera sacudida por parte del muchacho la regresó de vuelta y elevó su cabeza y miró hacia los asustados ojos de Ed.

"Mamá…" dijo en un temeroso quejido, "mamá… qué te sucede… por favor…"

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Trisha cogió el abrigo rojo de Ed y lo atrajo hacia sí. "¡Qué _pasó_ contigo Edward!" gritó con desesperación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" él preguntó confundido.

La mujer dio un tirón al abrigo y gritó, "¡Tu _brazo_ Edward!.. ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué es de _automail_?" Un nuevo sollozo salió de ella y Trisha posó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ed antes de gemir, "Por qué… por qué… por qué…"

Pequeños, pero fuertes brazos se enlazaron en los hombros de ella y la abrazaron fuertemente. "Yo no quería que lo supieras…" dijo en un tambaleante y atormentado susurro. "Lo siento… yo no… lo siento tanto…" Trisha se aferró aún más fuerte a él y sintió cómo le acariciaba suavemente su cabello. "Todo esto es mi culpa… lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento," él susurraba una y otra vez, "Por favor no llores. Ya… ya pasó… todo va a estar bien…" pero en esas últimas palabras su voz se quebró y ella pudo sentir el pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose con silenciosos sollozos.

Esto la hizo llorar aún más fuerte, ya que sabía que él la estaba tratando de consolar, cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. _El_ estaba tratando de ser fuerte por _ella_… él estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas… aguantarse el dolor.

Trisha no supo por cuánto tiempo se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, pero finalmente ella se puso demasiado exhausta como para continuar llorando. Parecía que eso era lo único que había hecho desde anoche. Su cabeza le dolía, sus ojos de dolían, su nariz le dolía… hasta su garganta le dolía… Ella levantó su cabeza y dio una cansada mirada a su hijo. La nariz y mejillas del muchacho estaban manchadas con largos trazos blancos y sus ojos estaban rosáceos por sus propias lágrimas.

"Lo siento Edward…"

Las cejas del muchacho se juntaron en confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Por no ser tan fuerte… yo… yo debí haber sido la que te tenía que consolar…" ella miró hacia el suelo avergonzada. ¿Qué clase de madre era ella?

Una tela áspera tocó su mentón mientras Ed hacía elevar su cabeza para que lo mirara. "No tienes _nada_ de qué disculparte," dijo en un respiro. Cuando él parpadeó, una lágrima se liberó de su ojo y se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente. Se dio golpes en el pecho y abrió su boca para hablar. Al principio no salió nada, pero luego dijo con voz ronca. "Mía. Es _mi_ culpa… _mi_ pecado…"

Luego otra lágrima y otra sorbida de mocos.

El adolescente bajó la mirada por un momento, luego se quitó el abrigo rojo. Lentamente, se quitó los guantes, y miró sus manos por un momento, luego desabrochó la hebilla de su chaqueta y se la quitó, quedando sólo con la negra camiseta sin mangas. Ella desvió la mirada y trató de parpadear para quitarse las repentinas lágrimas. No sólo su mano, sino también la totalidad de su brazo… Ella simplemente no sabía si podía soportarlo... esto ya era demasiado…

"Mamá," Ed susurró en voz baja, "mírame." Trisha apretó los dientes, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Ella no podía. Ella no podía mirarlo… no así. Hubo un momento de silencio antes que ella fuera violentamente cogida de los brazos para darle la vuelta. "¡Mírame maldita sea!".. gritó Ed en dolida frustración. Lentamente, ella abrió los ojos y su mirada encontró el automail con el que tanto había luchado para no mirarlo.

Ed tocó su automail con su mano humana y susurró, "Esto es el precio que tengo que pagar por lo que hice." Dio un pequeño golpecito al metal. "Esto…" Luego bajó su mano y se tocó la pierna izquierda. "Y esto…" Le tomó un momento para entender, pero cuando lo hizo, ella lanzó un grito ahogado y sus manos volaron hacia su boca.

"No…" ella susurró horrorizada.

Ed daba golpes a su pierna mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones lo suficiente como para seguir hablando, luego susurró salvajemente, "Esto… esto no es _nada_ comparado con lo que ha perdido Al…" Trisha se lo quedó mirando en estupefacto silencio. Ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuánto más podía haber perdido Alphonse. El adolescente bajó la mirada, sacudió su cabeza lentamente y apretó los dientes. Cuando finalmente la miró, Trisha pudo ver la trágica verdad escrita en sus ojos.

"Al…" Ed empezó con voz entrecortada, pero se detuvo por un momento para serenarse lo suficiente como para hablar. "Al perdió todo su cuerpo. Fue todo lo que pude hacer para retener aquí su alma. Yo…" él desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarla a la cara mientras decía, "Yo fijé su alma a esa armadura de la esquina… la que está en la habitación adyacente al estudio…"

Trisha lo miró fijamente, sin comprender, sin asimilar. Las palabras parecían esconderse en los lugares más recónditos y oscuros de su mente. Como una moneda en agua sucia… tú sabes que se encuentra ahí, pero simplemente no puedes verla…

"La… armadura…"

"Fue lo único en lo que pude pensar… y… yo no tenía mucho tiempo…" murmuró con pesar. Ante esto, Trisha no dijo nada. ¿Qué _podía_ decir? Seguro no iba ser un, 'Edward pon el alma de tu hermano donde la encontraste'. La idea era absurda, y ella se dio cuenta que su cerebro ya no estaba procesando la información como debería. A pesar que sabía que era verdad, una parte de ella simplemente se negaba a creer.

"Esa es la razón por la que me convertí en Alquimista Estatal," declaró rotundamente, luego su tono cambió por uno de determinación. "Al no se merece eso. Esto no fue culpa suya, sino _mía_, y yo haría _cualquier cosa_ por enmendar todo de nuevo." El rostro del adolescente mantuvo una expresión de terca determinación.

Luego de un momento su rostro se suavizó y dijo, "Entonces… como verás, no hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte. Tú no has hecho nada…"

Trisha asintió entrecortadamente, sus ojos regresaron hacia el automail. Con vacilación, ella levantó su mano y la llevó cerca del brazo del muchacho, luego levantó su mirada hacia él como pidiendo permiso. El tragó saliva y asintió antes que ella regresara la mirada y sus dedos tocaran el suave y frío metal del miembro artificial.

Debió haber dolido… la cirugía. Ella había conversado antes al respecto con los Rockbells, y ellos habían dicho que era probablemente la cirugía más dolorosa que existía. Las lágrimas nuevamente saltaron de sus ojos pero ella las sacudió y dejó caer su mano antes de mirar hacia su regazo. Fue entonces cuando algo que había ocurrido más temprano le vino a la mente y levantó la vista para mirar a su hijo con un nuevo entendimiento.

"Es por eso…" ella murmuró

"¿Huh?"

"Es por eso que a ti te llaman así… el Alquimista de Acero…"

Una pequeña media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho y dijo, "Sí, el Fuhrer tiene un retorcido sentido del humor…"

"Supongo que sí…" ella dijo evasivamente.

Ed suspiró y se colocó de nuevo la chaqueta y el abrigo antes de ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia ella. "Será mejor que regresemos." Ella tomó la mano, se levantó y se sacudió la hierba y las arrugas de su vestido. Cuando hubo terminado, Trisha caminó al lado de su hijo mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

Tantas preguntas habían sido contestadas, pero ella todavía tenía una, y especialmente una que no la dejaba tranquila.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora  
**Hello to the wonderful readers of this Spanish translation! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply to your kind and thoughtful comments for chapters 6-8, but I've been so busy with the semester just starting (my last one before I graduate!) and my health hasn't been very good recently. Just let me say thank you for your kind comments to me and your great support to MaryLover. :)

_¡Hola a los maravillosos lectores de esta traducci__ón al Español! Disculpen si me tomó tanto tiempo para responder a sus amables y atentos comentarios a los capítulos del 6 al 8, pero he estado bastante ocupada con el semestre que acaba de comenzar (¡el último antes que me gradúe!) y mi salud no ha estado tan buena últimamente. Sólo déjenme decirles gracias por sus amables comentarios para conmigo y por su gran apoyo a MaryLover. :)_

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?.. ¿Piensan que esto ya acabó, pues para nada, aún falta más, espero que no hayan usado todo su regalo… Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic aunque sé que muchos están de vacaciones… Me gustaría que más personas den su opinión acerca del fic.

Y la contestación a sus reviews:

**Leiram:** hehe, yeah I guess I can see how Trisha going all crazy on Roy might make someone laugh, so no worries. I'm sure Trisha will be able to get over it eventually, but I can just imagine what a shock it must all be to her.

**Lady Seika:** I love little Al too:) Congratulations on passing your exams. I hear you're going on a well deserved vacation! I hope you have a great time!

**Neferyami:** I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I have to admit that I never would have written this if it hadn't been for the challenge given by NeoDiji (the challenge was to write something where Trisha found out about all that had happened and preferably an Ed/Roy story). I also miss The Gift :( That one was one of my most favorite stories to work on.

**Fagocyteouse:** Thank you for taking your time to read the Spanish version of this story! How exciting!

_¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la versi__ón en Español de esta historia!.. ¡Qué emocionante!_

**Shaokino: **I'm flattered that you read the English version of this and thrilled that you're now reading the Spanish translation. Thank you for your compliments, I'm so happy you're enjoying this story.

**Ierelin:** I'm glad you're enjoying this story :) Thank you for reading.

_Me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta histora :)__ Gracias por leerla._

**vampir****o oscuro: **I did get your review for The Gift. Thank you so much. :) I'm so glad you're also enjoying this story and hope that you continue to like it as it continues.

_Sí recibí tu review de The Gift. __Muchas gracias. :) Estoy tan contenta que también estés disfrutando de esta historia y espero que te siga gustando mientras continúe._

**- Z**

XXX

**¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**


	11. Aquellos a Quienes Amamos

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Sniff! y ya prontito dejaré de decir que este fic tampoco porque es de ZaKai… qué penita…**

* * *

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Once**

**Those Whom We Love (Aquellos a Quienes Amamos)**

* * *

Mientras caminaban por el camino de tierra que los llevaría de regreso a la casa, Trisha no podía evitar echarle miradas furtivas a su hijo. Su emocional y cargada charla había estado drenando en ellos. Ella lo podía notar en los ojos y lenguaje corporal del muchacho.

A pesar de que la mayor parte de las preguntas habían sido respondidas, aún existían algunas otras que permanecían calladamente esperando por ser contestadas. Y lo estarían a su debido momento, pero…

Pero…

Aún existía una.

La que ella había estado esperado preguntar, pero…

La castaña mujer recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello e inhaló profundamente. Si ella no le preguntaba ahora ¿tendría otra oportunidad más adelante?.. ¿Estarían nuevamente solos como ahora?

"Edward…" empezó, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

"¡Señora Elric!.. ¡Señora Elric!"

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a una pequeña niña rubia en un vestido veraniego corriendo en dirección a ellos.

"Winry…" Ed dijo en un respiro.

Trisha volteó a mirarlo, y súbita y dolorosamente se le vino el recuerdo de la relación entre su hijo y _ese hombre_. A ella ciertamente le agradaban los Rockbells y siempre había pensado, o al menos esperado, que uno de sus hijos terminaría casándose con su pequeña hija.

Pero ahora…

"¿Señora Elric…?" preguntó la niña con preocupación.

Trisha se sacudió de sus pensamientos depresivos y dijo, "¿Sí Winry?"

"¿Puedo ir a jugar con Ed y Al?"

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando el adolescente se aclaró la garganta e hizo una ligera negación con su cabeza. Quizás él estaba en lo cierto. Probablemente no era una buena idea tener a otras personas enterándose de lo que estaba pasando…

"Lo siento Winry, pero los voy a tener ayudándome con algunas cosas. Quizás más tarde los mande para allá si consiguen terminar todo."

La niña dejó caer su rostro y asintió. Winry empezó a darse la vuelta, luego se detuvo al ver el rostro de Ed. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente y dijo, "¡Tú te pareces a Ed!"

Por un momento él sólo se la quedó mirando fijamente, luego una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro. "De hecho mi nombre es Ling Yao," dijo y extendió su mano como saludo.

Winry lo miró por un momento antes de tomar su mano entre las suyas. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y apretó la mano, y dio un alarido emocionada, "¿Es esto un automail?"

El asintió y se quitó el guante para dejar que ella lo inspeccione.

"¡Oh wow!.. ¡Esto es realmente genial!.. ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser un ingeniero de automail como mi abuela!" chilló. "¡Algún día espero hacer un automail tan bueno como éste!"

Ed se arrodilló y sonrió bondadosamente a la rubia. "Lo harás. Tú serás una de las mejores. Yo lo sé, entonces a estudiar bastante ¿okay?"

Trisha observó cómo las mejillas de Winry se tornaron rojas mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada. "Lo intentaré," dijo agarrando su falda entre sus manos y torciéndola alrededor de sus dedos. "Cuando lo haga... ¿volverás a Rizembool? Si vuelves… yo le haré mantenimiento a tu automail y hasta te haré un descuento."

Ante esto Ed soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué?.. ¿No será gratis?"

La niña levantó la mirada y dijo, "La abuela dice nunca hacer nada gratis."

El adolescente sólo negó con la cabeza, luego le dio un golpecito a la nariz de la niña con su dedo de automail. "Estudia mucho, y te juro que regresaré. ¿Okay?"

La niña asintió enfáticamente, luego declaró, "¡Me voy a estudiar _ahorita mismo_!" Ella empezó a correr por el camino, luego se detuvo y se despidió con la mano, "¡Adiós Señora Elric!.. ¡Adiós Ling!"

Los dos se despidieron de la misma forma por un momento hasta que la niña estuvo fuera de vista, luego Trisha dijo con una ceja levantada, "¿Ling Yao?"

Ed sonrió entre dientes y negó con su cabeza, "Es una larga historia…"

"Ya veo…" dijo ella y lo observó ponerse el guante. "Pareces bastante seguro de sus habilidades…"

El la miró, asintió, levantó su mano, y dijo en voz baja, "¿Quién crees que hizo esto?" Se tocó su pierna. "Y esto…"

A medida que empezaban a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa, ella notó que Ed parecía estar de mejor humor, y eso la contentó. Le dolía verlo tan triste. Trisha pensó nuevamente en su pregunta, y se preguntaba si sería mejor no hacerla. Su pequeño Edward siempre se molestaba cada vez que lo mencionaba…

Pero éste no era su pequeño Edward. Este era Ed, su hijo, pero a la vez no lo era… no era el que ella conocía. Había madurado tanto… acaso ahora él ya podría tolerarlo mejor…

"Edward…" empezó, luego se detuvo. Ella no podía… y si…

El la miró y dijo, "¿Sí?"

Trisha desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía preguntárselo?.. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

"¿Mamá?" él preguntó preocupado.

"Ed, tengo una pregunta que… he querido preguntar, pero…" su voz se apagó.

El rubio muchacho sonrió levemente y dijo con voz débil, "Te he dicho las peores cosas que pude haber dicho jamás… pregúntame lo que quieras…"

La castaña regresó la mirada y asintió, pero fue recién de unos minutos que ella preguntó suavemente, "¿El volvió alguna vez?"

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, ella miró hacia su costado sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Deteniéndose, Trisha se volteó y lo vio parado en medio del camino, viéndola con una mirada triste.

Ahí estaba su respuesta.

El no necesitaba decir nada.

Trisha parpadeó sorprendida ante las súbitas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella había supuesto que todas las lágrimas ya habían sido derramadas…

Ed bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Mamá," dijo en calmada furia, "¿por qué lo _esperas_?.. ¿Por qué lo sigues _amando_? El es un _bastardo_. El… él… nosotros no le importamos… si así hubiese sido, entonces ¿por qué se fue?.. ¿por qué no escribió, o… o… _algo, cualquier cosa_?" Levantó su cabeza, y ella entonces pudo ver el dolor y la pena, la confusión y la furia, irradiando de esos grandes ojos dorados. "El no regresó… nosotros lo intentamos… pero él nunca regresó…"

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Edward," dijo Trisha suavemente, "_Sí_ le importamos. Yo lo _sé_. Por qué se fue… él se fue para que tú no lo supieras… él no quería que ni tú ni Alphonse lo supieran… él… él dijo que regresaría… pero nunca pensé que se iría por tanto tiempo…"

El muchacho se separó y preguntó, "¿Que no quería que lo supiéramos?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Sólo te puedo contar muy poco porque no entiendo todo lo que dijo. No creo que lo poco que me dijo tenga mucho sentido por eso mejor no te lo cuento, pero por favor, créeme que él nos ama mucho…"

"No sé cómo puedes decir eso…" él murmuró y caminó pasando por su costado.

Trisha lo observó caminar lentamente alejándose de ella con emociones encontradas. El _sí_ los amaba. Ella _sabía_ que sí. ¿Entonces por qué Ed no podía notarlo?.. ¿Por qué no podía entender cuánto ella amaba a Hohenheim?

Y fue entonces que un pensamiento se le vino súbitamente. El entendimiento era fuerte y aplastante y ella lo llamó, "Edward…" El se detuvo pero no se volteó. "Me preguntaste por qué lo amaba. Dijiste que era un bastardo y que no veías que él me correspondiera…"

El asintió con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué de ti?.. ¿Y qué de _ese hombre_?.. ¿Por qué lo _amas_?.. ¡_Yo_ pienso que _él_ es un bastardo! Y no veo que él te corresponda… Entonces ¿por qué?" preguntó, su voz apagándose.

El asintió tristemente y caminó de vuelta hacia ella. Por algunos minutos ellos quedaron mirándose fijamente, luego Ed finalmente habló.

"No era mi intención amarlo. Nunca fue mi intención que eso ocurriera. Cuando las cosas empezaron a suceder… bueno… eso… eso no era amor. Era solamente un juego. Nosotros éramos… como contrincantes… no lo sé…" recorrió una mano por sus mechones de cabello y negó con la cabeza. "Lo gracioso es que él _sí_ es un bastardo a veces, pero pienso que cuando alguien te gusta mucho, tú estás dispuesto a perdonar incluso eso."

Se cruzó de brazos y continuó, "Al no lo sabe… nadie lo sabe… no podemos permitir que nadie lo averigüe. Es contra las reglas. Cada uno tiene sus propias metas y necesitamos a los militares para obtenerlas, o al menos yo los necesito… lo tengo que hacer… por Al. Yo… yo quiero que él me ame, pero…" la voz se le ahogó y desvió la mirada.

"Tú no sabes que él te ama," ella dijo suavemente. El la miró con una mirada inquisidora y asintió. "Lo vi en sus ojos anoche, cuando dijiste lo que dijiste. El estaba sorprendido…" admitió.

"Sí… nunca hemos hablado de amor y esas cosas… yo… yo había pensado decírselo en varias ocasiones pero, nunca fui capaz de encontrar el valor. Ahora sin embargo… ahora él lo sabe, pero no hemos hablado al respecto. Probablemente él está esperando… quizás cuando regresemos o algo así… no sé…" Su voz se apagó como si sus ojos le rogaran a ella que comprendiera cómo se sentía.

Ella lo observó por un momento, luego dijo, "Supongo que es difícil para nosotros dos ver a aquellos a quienes amamos en los ojos del otro…" (1)

El la miró por un rato con toda la madurez que había ganado durante todos esos años que ella no había conocido, que ella nunca iba a conocer… y dijo suavemente, "Sí… supongo que sí…"

Trisha extendió sus brazos y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente por un momento antes de decir, "Pensaré en lo que me dijiste y tú piensa en lo que yo te dije."

Ella sintió que él asentía con la cabeza. "Lo intentaré…" murmuró.

Ellos permanecieron así por un largo rato, cuánto, ella no lo supo, pero cuando finalmente se separaron, él miró alrededor como buscando algo. Cuando su vista se posó sobre un puñado de flores silvestres a un lado del camino, se alejó de ella y caminó hacia las flores.

El estuvo parado en silencio por un minuto, dándole la espalda a ella, el largo abrigo rojo moviéndose ligeramente en la brisa, luego caminó hacia un lado del arbusto y le entregó una radiante sonrisa antes de juntar sus manos en un aplauso y tocar las flores.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado mientras ellas se transmutaban en una corona de flores. El la levantó, caminó hacia ella y la colocó gentilmente sobre su cabeza, dejándola reposar levemente sobre sus hombros. Trisha tocó las suaves flores y de nuevo sintió lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, sólo que éstas eran de alegría.

"Edward… tú… cómo…" ella se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos, luego dijo, "Tu padre… él… siempre me las hacía…"

"Lo sé…" dijo en un susurro, "una vez me lo dijiste… me pediste que te hiciera una… pero…" su voz se apagó mientras un rastro de tristeza se movía sigilosamente dentro de sus ojos.

"Gracias Edward…" dijo ella suavemente y lo besó en la frente. "Incluso lo hiciste sin un circulo de transmutación…" _Igual que su padre_ "…Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Te has convertido en alguien muy diestro con tu alquimia…"_ Si hasta te parecías a él mientras lo hacías_ "…Después me gustaría ver más de eso."

El asintió feliz y empezaron a caminar nuevamente por el camino.

Ella deseaba quedarse así con él por siempre. Siendo felices, siendo familia. Pero ella sabía que no podían. Pronto Ed y su comandante en jefe encontrarían el modo de regresar, y tan rápido como todo había ocurrido, todo iba a terminar.

* * *

(1) She's saying that that it would be hard for her to see Roy through Ed's eyes and it would be hard for Ed to see Hohenheim through her eyes because they're different people.

_Ella está diciendo que sería dif__ícil para ella ver a Roy a través de los ojos de Ed y que sería difícil para Ed ver a Hohenheim a través de los ojos de ella ya que ambos son diferentes._

_  
_Sorry, esto se lo tuve que pedir a la propia ZaKai, ya que yo misma no entendía el sentido de la frase y además era la frase más importante del capítulo… si aún no entienden me avisan…

**Nota de la Autora:  
**For those of you who are not yaoi fans, I hope you liked the Winry and Ed interaction. (I wish I could do more for you, I'm sorry... but I appreciate you staying with this story none-the-less.)

_A todos aquellos que no son fans del yaoi, espero que les haya gustado esta interacción entre Winry y Ed. (Hubiera deseado poder haber hecho más por ustedes, lo siento… pero aprecio que a pesar de ello continúen con esta historia)_

**Nota de la Traductora: **Y… sólo quedan dos viernes más… les queda poco tiempo para dejarle review a ZaKai, porque el siguiente fic que voy a traducir no será de ella…

XXX

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	12. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni tampoco este fic, y si el nombre 'ZaKai' no les suena, pues es que no han leído bien los otros disclaimers, todo derecho sobre este fic le pertenece.**

* * *

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Goodbyes (Despedidas)**

* * *

Cuando entraron en la casa, las cejas de Ed se juntaron en confusión. Había esperado el caos o por lo menos fuertes ruidos, pero no había nada de eso. La casa en cambio estaba alarmantemente en silencio.

"¿Hola?" Llamó Trisha.

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Oye! Coronel Bastar..." se detuvo en lo que estaba a punto de decir, miró a su mamá y dijo corrigiéndose, "¡Coronel!..¡Mayor!..¡Al!..¡Enano!"

Cuando su mamá le dio 'la mirada' y negó con la cabeza, él rió entre dientes. Estaba empezando a ver por qué todos parecían divertirse tanto al burlarse de su estatura. Su pequeño doble era un motín andante y daban ganas de tomarle el pelo.

"Me pregunto dónde pueden estar…" Murmuró Trisha.

Fue entonces cuando Ed entró en cuenta de dónde debían estar, si es que estaban en la casa claro está. "Apuesto a que están en el cuarto trasero," y empezó a caminar en esa dirección. Escuchó que su madre lo seguía de cerca detrás de él.

Suspirando, Ed sonrió levemente. Las cosas habían salido bien; no había sido de lo mejor, pero bien. Había sido muy difícil contarle todo, y se sentía totalmente desangrado, pero se sentía bastante bien luego de la conversación. Lo que realmente quería en estos momentos era una rica ducha caliente y una siesta, a pesar de que recién iba a ser mediodía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto trasero, Ed giró la manija y metió su cabeza. Allí, sentados en el suelo, estaban el Coronel y el Mayor, junto con los dos niños. Todos ellos estaban mirándolo sorprendidos, y entonces empezó a reír mientras entraba de lleno en la habitación.

"Ustedes realmente no creerán que van a averiguar lo del libro sin _mí _¿no es cierto?" preguntó en tono arrogante. El Coronel cerró el libro que habían estado revisando, usando su dedo como marcador y dijo, "Tú solamente serías una _pequeña_ adición a este grupo, Fullmetal."

"¡Eres un…!" Gruñó Ed, luego se detuvo cuando el Mayor levantó un vaso con hielo en él y lo hizo repiquetear.

"Hm… parece que se me acabó de nuevo…" extendió el vaso y dijo, "Llénalo de nuevo."

"¡Ni lo pienses!" gritó Edward. "¡Búscate tu propia agua!"

El Mayor levantó una ceja y dijo, mirando a Trisha, "Sabe, Señora Elric, esta mañana Edward estaba diciendo las palabras más interesantes…"

De pronto el pequeño niño se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, cogió el vaso y empezó a salir de la habitación. "¿Por qué no te llevas también el vaso del Coronel?" preguntó divertido el joven Mustang. Gruñendo, Edward se volteó y arrebató el vaso antes de salir aparatosamente de la habitación.

"Al," dijo el mayor de los Mustang, "Será mejor que vayas a observarlo para asegurarnos que no vaya a romper nada. Tú sabes cómo se pone a veces."

Luego que el pequeño niño asintiera y saliera corriendo de la habitación, Ed gruñó, "¿Qué quisiste decir con _eso_?"

En vez de contestar su pregunta, el Coronel dijo, "Hemos llegado bastante lejos en la investigación, creo que debes estar interesado en ver lo que hemos encontrado."

Ed asintió, luego se volteó hacia su madre. Antes que él pudiera hablar, ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla, luego dijo, "Voy a preparar el almuerzo." Luego una pausa antes de susurrar, "Gracias…"

El asintió y se quedó observándola hasta que la puerta se cerró, luego se sentó en el piso con los otros dos hombres. "¿Entonces, qué han encontrado?"

El Coronel abrió el libro, se lo entregó a Ed para que le echara un vistazo, luego sonrió levemente. "Creo que me gustan las ideas de tu padre," dijo en tono divertido.

Ed le dio una mirada asesina por un instante antes de revisar las notas del libro escritas a mano. A medida que leía, el adolescente tuvo ganas de rodar sus ojos en exasperación y finalmente exclamó, "¡No lo puedo _creer_!"

Cuando los dos hombres empezaron a reírse, Ed entrecerró los ojos y dijo, "No veo cómo esto les puede causar tanta gracia. Quiero decir…" Dejó salir un sonido exasperado. Al parecer su padre estaba buscando la forma de duplicarse a sí mismo para así poder escaparse de hacer los deberes de la casa que Trisha le daba.

"¡A ti te _encantaría_!" gruñó irritado, luego volteó la página y frunció el ceño al ver que algunas de las páginas habían sido arrancadas. "No están…" susurró y sus dedos tocaron los bordes en donde las páginas habían sido rasgadas.

"Sí…" dijo el Mayor. "Estamos suponiendo que la información referida a todo esto estaba en esos papeles… porque si lees todo lo que está ahí escrito, verás que este círculo de transmutación," y gesticuló hacia el piso, "no está escrito en ningún lugar del libro."

"¿Qué?" Ed preguntó confundido. El no había tenido tiempo para leer el libro a profundidad debido a todo lo que había pasado con su madre.

"Así es," dijo el joven Mustang, luego apuntó a la página debajo de las que habían sido rasgadas. "Y mira esto."

Al principio, Ed no estaba seguro de qué se suponía debía mirar, luego lo vio. Un espectro del círculo de transmutación en cuestión estaba presionado en el papel de cuando Hohenheim lo había dibujado en una de las páginas desaparecidas. El muchacho se llevó el libro hacia la altura de su nariz. Al lado del círculo de transmutación, habían palabras, pero eran difíciles de descifrar.

"Hmm…" murmuró y deletreó en voz alta las letras a medida que las descifraba. "Londres… el otro lado…" Ed sacudió su cabeza. "Nada de eso tiene sentido…" levantó la mirada. "El se llevó toda la información acerca de este círculo…"

Los dos hombres asintieron, y el Coronel dijo, "Eso nos lleva a tener que imaginarnos cómo modificar este círculo de transmutación para poder llevarnos de regreso."

Suspirando, Ed dirigió la mirada hacia el libro y abrió su boca para hablar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo y Edward entró sigilosamente con dos vasos. Cuando el niño puso el primer vaso en las manos del Mayor, un poco del agua se sacudió en sus manos y se derramó en el uniforme del joven Mustang.

El Mayor sonrió y dijo, "Así no es como se hace. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los modales?"

El rubio niño rodó sus ojos y dijo con acento sarcástico, "Perdóooon."

La sonrisa del joven se amplió y tomó el vaso que le ofrecía el niño antes de decirle al adolescente, "Estaba pensando que si empiezo temprano, él no terminará siendo tan rudo y con tan pésimo carácter como tú."

El quinceañero le gruñó al Mayor, luego volteó su mirada asesina hacia el Coronel quien se reía entre dientes y asentía en señal de aprobación.

"Eres un bastar…"

"Mamá dice que el almuerzo está listo y que todos deben ir a lavarse las manos," Anunció Alphonse, mostrando su cabeza desde la puerta.

"¡Qué bien!" Exclamó Edward emocionado y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Bueno, el almuerzo me suena bastante bien en estos momentos," dijo el Mayor, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ed lo observó irse con un fuerte sentimiento de incertidumbre. El necesitaba hablar con el Coronel acerca de lo de anoche…

El joven Alquimista de Fuego miró hacia ellos y frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación.

El rubio tragó saliva, tratando de hallar el valor para decir lo que estaba en su mente.

"Roy…" empezó calmadamente, "acerca de lo que dije ano…"

"Pienso que deberíamos prepararnos para el almuerzo," dijo el Coronel, poniéndose de pie y evitando los ojos de Ed. El muchacho observó al hombre caminar hacia la puerta y detenerse. "No querrás hacerla esperar¿verdad?" preguntó, la incomodidad era evidente en su voz.

Ed suspiró y se levantó. ¿Por qué estaba evitando esta conversación? Quizá su madre tenía razón… Quizá Mustang realmente _no_ le correspondía…

"No…" contestó con fuerza, y siguió al Coronel atravesando la puerta.

* * *

"¡Ah! Mamá, la cuerda del columpio se volvió a salir de la rama del árbol…" Edward se quejaba.

Trisha suspiró, sintiéndose algo irritada. Por alguna razón ella no podía hacer que ese columpio se quedara en su sitio… Hohenheim originalmente lo había colocado, pero un día una fuerte tormenta había roto algunas de las ramas del árbol, incluyendo la del columpio. Cuando ella intentó colocarlo en otra rama simplemente no se quedaba en su sitio…

"Está bien, luego de lavar lo del almuerzo le echaré un vistazo," murmuró.

De pronto, el Mayor arrimó su silla hacia atrás y dijo sonriendo, "No se preocupe. Yo puedo colocarlo de nuevo."

Ella le dio una mirada de aprecio, luego frunció el ceño cuando su hijo de siete años hizo un puchero, "¡_Tú noooo_!"

"Edward," la castaña dijo como advertencia.

El niño apretó su rostro arrugándolo, luego se levantó. "¡Okay!.. ¡Pero será mejor que te observe para asegurarme de que lo hagas bien!" dijo Edward. El joven pelinegro sólo sacudió su cabeza y rió entre dientes. "¿Tú también quieres venir Al?" preguntó Edward, cambiando la voz a un tono más amable.

El niño de cabello color arena lo miró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza dándole un gesto de negación. Esto hizo que el mayor de los niños hiciera una pausa. Al casi siempre lo seguía a todas partes. "Bueno pues…" dijo, un tanto inseguro.

"Ven, vamos," dijo el Mayor y salió con Edward siguiéndolo por detrás.

Alphonse los observó salir, luego se volteó y dijo, "Ya terminé. ¿Podría por favor dejar la mesa?"

Trisha sonrió. Su hijo menor se manejaba con los buenos modales como pez en el agua, y él sonaba tan _lindo_ cada vez que lo hacía. "Sí puedes," contestó y lo observó llevar su plato y el de Edward hacia el fregadero antes de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo que llevaba hacia el cuarto trasero.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo adolescente y su sonrisa decayó. El había estado tan callado durante el almuerzo, y ahora estaba mirando desanimado hacia su plato… El otro militar también había permanecido callado…

"Ed…" dijo Trisha amablemente. "¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Hace un rato dijiste algo como que querías tomar una ducha y una siesta… Quizá deberías hacerlo antes de continuar tu trabajo con esa cosa de alquimia…"

El adolescente la miró por un instante antes de asentir con una media sonrisa. Este Edward tomó su propio plato y lo dejó en el fregadero antes de dejar la habitación. Era bueno ver que había aprendido _algo_ de modales.

Sus ojos reposaron en el Coronel mientras éste tomaba un sorbo de su vaso y decía, empezando a levantarse, "Bueno, será mejor que alguien se ponga a trabajar en ese círculo de transmutación…"

"Coronel Mustang, me gustaría hablar con usted," dijo Trisha, esforzándose por mantener su voz a nivel. El sólo pensar en este hombre hacía que sus emociones aflorasen, las de rabia y dolor.

El hombre de veintinueve años la miró por un momento antes de volver a sentarse en su silla y regresar los platos a la mesa. "Está bien…" dijo en voz baja.

Por cerca de dos minutos, Trisha no dijo nada. Era difícil ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella le había dicho a Ed que trataría de considerar su punto de vista, pero era difícil el sólo pensar en aceptar una relación en donde ella veía que él saldría lastimado.

"Cuénteme acerca de su relación con mi hijo," dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa.

Era ahora el turno de él para estudiarla mientras pensaba. Ella empezó a cuestionarse si su pregunta había sido demasiado amplia cuando él dijo, "De hecho es bastante simple… yo soy su comandante en jefe, él es mi subordinado, pero a la vez somos algo más. Quizá usted nos podría considerar como amigos; más específicamente nos podría considerar como amantes, sin embargo eso ha sido un descubrimiento más reciente."

"¿Y cómo llegó a convertirse en eso?" ella preguntó con cuidado.

El miró hacia el techo por un momento mientras pensaba, luego regresó su mirada hacia ella con un suspiro. "Es una larga historia, la cual no tengo deseos de entrar en detalle, pero le diré que nunca me había imaginado que esto se convertiría en lo que es ahora. No voy a pretender que no me resulta un poco extraño para mí pensar el tener una relación con alguien catorce años menor que yo, pero por favor entienda que aunque él _parezca_ joven, en realidad Ed es bastante maduro para su edad, y está manejando esta situación bastante bien."

Trisha apretó sus dientes por un momento, tratando de contenerse la rabia que estaba sintiendo, y cuando no dijo nada, él continuó, "El ha pasado por muchas cosas para alguien de su edad. Estoy seguro que le habrá contado algo de ello, pero no debe haber tenido tiempo para contarle cada detalle de su vida, él…"

Ella lo interrumpió, "El me contó _bastante_. Sé acerca," su voz empezó a temblar "… acerca de… Alphonse… y acerca de mí, y también sé lo de su brazo y pierna…"

El asintió con una mirada compasiva en su rostro, "Entonces usted sabe bastante…"

"_Pero_" ella continuó, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente, "él todavía es un _niño_. Sólo tiene quince años."

El Coronel asintió. "Sí, es verdad. Tiene quince años, pero él ya no es considerado un niño. Renunció a todos los derechos sobre su niñez cuando ingresó a la milicia."

"¿Entonces eso le da derecho a tener _sexo_ con él?" dijo ella, incapaz de ocultar la furia en su voz.

El suspiró exasperado. "Ya le dije que eso no es así. El…"

"¿Usted lo ama?" ella preguntó sin rodeos. Cuando el hombre sólo se la quedó mirando, dijo, "No quiero que juegue con sus emociones. Si usted no lo ama, entonces tiene que terminar con todo esto. Por más que él haya madurado, él sigue siendo ingenuo y vulnerable."

El exhaló y recorrió sus dedos por su fino y negro cabello. "Señora Elr…"

"Pero," dijo ella, volviendo a cortar sus palabras, "si usted _en verdad_ lo ama, entonces tiene que decírselo. Quiero verlo feliz, y si el estar con usted lo hace feliz, entonces yo trataré de vivir con ello, pero no si usted continúa jugando con sus emociones. En estos momentos él no es feliz. El está poniendo todo de su parte para actuar como 'un adulto', fingiendo que está bien, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es así."

El hombre asintió pensativo, pero no dijo nada. Ella aguardó, esperando que él tuviera algo más que agregar, o quizás hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos para con su hijo, pero cuando él se mantuvo callado, dijo finalmente, "Eso es todo. Eso era todo lo que quería decir."

El Coronel asintió de nuevo, y puso su plato en el fregadero. Miró hacia el final del vestíbulo donde se encontraba el cuarto trasero, luego caminó silenciosamente en dirección opuesta, hacia la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Después de una ducha y una corta siesta, Ed se sentía definitivamente mejor. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y no se había percatado de cuánto lo había afectado todo el estrés de los pasados dos días. Girando la manija del cuarto trasero, el rubio muchacho esperaba encontrar a los dos Mustangs y probablemente también a Edward y Alphonse trabajando en el círculo de transmutación, pero lo que vio en su lugar lo sorprendió.

La habitación estaba vacía con excepción de Alphonse. El niño estaba de rodillas sobre el piso, con la tiza en la mano y sobre el piso un par de libros cerca de él. Su pequeño hermano levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

"¡Mira hermano!" exclamó Alphonse y apuntó hacia el círculo.

Ed entró a la habitación y miró con asombro hacia el círculo modificado. "No lo puedo creer…" murmuró para sí mismo. Rápidamente revisó todo, luego miró hacia abajo encontrando un papel sobre uno de los libros. Tomándolo, Ed estudió las ecuaciones escritas en trazos infantiles, luego con rostro sorprendido miró al niño.

"¡Creo que lo hiciste, Al!"

La sonrisa del niño se amplió, luego bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ed dejó el papel en el piso y, mientras seguía agachado, extendió sus brazos hacia Alphonse. El pequeño niño dejó la tiza en el piso y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del adolescente, dejando que éste lo cargue.

Ed podía recordar muy bien que Al acostumbraba tomar una siesta como a esta hora sin siquiera ser forzado a hacerlo. "Tú nunca dejarás de sorprenderme Al…" dijo en voz baja en el oído de su hermano.

Cargando al niño, Ed dejó la habitación y fue en busca del Coronel y el Mayor.

* * *

"¿Realmente tienen que irse hoy?" preguntó Trisha con desilusión.

Tanto su hijo como el Coronel asintieron, aunque Ed se veía un poco indeciso.

"Después de todo nosotros no deberíamos de estar aquí," dijo el mayor de ambos.

"Yo también tengo que irme…" apuntó el Mayor.

"Tú no le importas a nadie," remarcó Edward sarcásticamente en un esfuerzo por ocultar el hecho de que a él sí le importaba.

El Mayor se agachó ligeramente y despeinó los cabellos del niño. "No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, mocoso."

El niño se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con un malhumorado ceño fruncido.

Suspirando, Trisha avanzó y puso sus brazos alrededor de Ed, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Te voy a extrañar…" dijo, intentando contenerse las lágrimas; ella ya había llorado demasiado para un día.

El retornó el abrazo y murmuró, "Yo también… no tienes idea cuánto…" Ellos permanecieron así por un buen rato antes que Ed se retirara un poco y susurrara, "Mamá… ¿podrás… podrás perdonarme algún día?" Su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada, en un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones.

"¿Por qué, Ed?" preguntó ella en confusión. Parecía no haber nada de lo que se había enterado que necesitara ser perdonado.

El levantó sus húmedos ojos dorados y dijo en un agonizante susurro, "Por… por _todo_. Por enrolarme en la milicia, por lo que le hice a Al, y… a ti… al intentar…"

Trisha puso un dedo sobre los labios de él e hizo 'shhh'. "Edward… tú eres mi _hijo_, Y _te quiero_ sin importar lo que sea. Claro que te perdono."

El parpadeó y una lágrima rodó suavemente por su mejilla. "¿En serio…?"

Ella asintió, apareciéndole lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios del muchacho y la atrajo en un abrazo. "¡Gracias!" susurró. "¡Gracias! Tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras después de todo lo que te dije…"

La castaña negó con la cabeza. "No… yo nunca podría odiarte Edward. Nunca." Ella retrocedió un poco y dijo, "Yo _siempre_ estaré contigo," le tocó el pecho. "Aquí. Siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón, y tú siempre estarás en el mío."

El asintió y se secó la lágrima.

"Asegúrate de decirle a Alphonse que también lo quiero," dijo ella, y él volvió a asentir.

"Lo haré. Lo prometo."

Cuando se separaron, ella observó cómo los dos niños le daban un abrazo al muchacho, luego tornó su mirada hacia el Coronel quien observaba la escena con una mirada neutral en su rostro.

"Recuerde lo que le dije, Coronel."

El suspiró fuertemente, luego asintió antes de caminar y posicionarse sobre el círculo de transmutación. Cuando Ed se reunió con él, Trisha retrocedió, jalando a Alphonse con ella. El Mayor y Edward se arrodillaron cerca al círculo y el Mayor dijo, "A la cuenta de tres."

Edward asintió y dijo, "Uno."

Trisha movió su mirada para encontrase con la de su hijo adolescente; el adolescente en el que ella nunca vería convertirse a su pequeño Edward.

"Dos," dijo el Mayor Mustang.

Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y ella parpadeó rápidamente, no queriendo perderlo de vista durante estos últimos segundos.

"Tres," ambos dijeron al unísono y ella escuchó sus manos golpeando el piso.

De pronto, un resplandor rodeó a su hijo y al Coronel, y en ese momento ella vio que Ed le sonreía, luego la luz le cegó la visión y ya no los pudo ver más.

* * *

"Mamá…" sonó una pequeña voz a lo lejos.

Trisha abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul y las ojeras en el rostro de Alphonse.

"Mamá," dijo de nuevo y la sacudió ligeramente.

Ella se enderezó y miró alrededor. Había estado recostada en la hierba cerca de la cesta de la ropa y… y… y ¿qué?

"¿Estás bien mamá?" preguntó su hijo menor, un tanto preocupado.

La castaña lo miró y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Estoy bien Alphonse. Es que hace un día tan lindo que pensé tomar una siesta, así como lo haces tú."

Esta respuesta pareció convencer al niño y preguntó, "¿En dónde está mi hermano?"

Ella pensó por un momento, su mente aún estaba en el proceso de despertarla. Las marcas en el rostro el niño la hicieron recordar y dijo, "Está en el cuarto trasero. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que ya puede salir?"

El niño se escabulló y Trisha volvió a recostarse mirando hacia el cielo. El sueño que acababa de tener ya estaba desvaneciéndose. Ella recordaba… a su hijo, Edward, pero ya crecido y un par de Alquimistas Estatales… y…

La castaña sacudió su cabeza y se levantó perezosamente. Por un momento el mundo pareció darle vueltas en su cabeza, luego todo regresó a estar bien de nuevo. Quizá ahora sí sería bueno ir a consultar a un doctor… luego de pensarlo por un instante, una vez más decidió no hacerlo. Ella sólo estaba cansada…

Edward y Alphonse salieron corriendo de la casa y le gritaron, "¡Vamos donde Winry!"

Trisha les dijo adiós con el brazo y de repente sintió mucha melancolía. Acaso era debido al sueño, no podía estar segura…

Trisha negó con la cabeza, no, ese había sido sólo un sueño. Ya antes había tenido sueños extraños… La castaña empezó a sacar la ropa del tendal. Por ejemplo, estaba ese sueño en donde Alphonse le había estado hablando desde dentro de la armadura que tenían en la esquina de esa otra habitación, pero cuando ella la había abierto, sólo había encontrado gatitos en su interior.

Ese _sí_ que había sido un sueño extraño…

* * *

**  
****Y sólo queda el epílogo… ¿le dejarán review a ZaKai? Última oportunidad!!**

**Nota de la Traductora: **Y sí, sólo nos queda un viernes más y termino con la traducción de este espectacular fic.

Y con la venia de ZaKai, le robo unas líneas a este fic para informarles que el día de hoy he empezado la publicación de un nueva traducción de otro extraordinario fic llamado _**Full Circle**_ de la autora Nike Femme, lo pueden encontrar en mi profile o en la lista de publicaciones de este fandom en español. Espero me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.

Además, si desean leer todos los fics de ZaKai en inglés pueden ir a mi profile y encontrarán una opción para poder acceder a su cuenta.

Hey ZaKai! Only one more left!, who knew this time would come? I'll miss you dear, really…

XXX

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	13. El Susurro de un Sueño

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y este fic fue escrito por la talentosa **ZaKai**.

ZaKai contestó a sus reviews, lo pueden encontrar al final del capítulo.

Todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a una culminación algún día… disfruten el final de este maravilloso fic.

* * *

**Future Memories (Recuerdos Futuros)**

**Epílogo**

**Whisper of a Dream (El Susurro de un Sueño)**

* * *

Roy abrió los ojos y levantó su cabeza de la almohada antes de dejarla caer nuevamente al ver que se encontraba solo en la cama.

Entonces… Ed ya se había ido…

Suspiró y rodó hasta quedar boca arriba.

Qué sueño…

Roy jamás había conocido a la madre de Ed, o visto a Alphonse de niño, pero…

Sacudió su cabeza. El sueño se había sentido tan real…

'_Recuerde lo que le dije, Coronel._'

El hombre de cabello oscuro puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. A pesar que la mayor parte del sueño se estaba esfumando, aquella parte todavía permanecía nítida y clara… Si amaba a Ed, tenía que decírselo; si no lo amaba, tenía que terminar…

En un esfuerzo por escapar de sus pensamientos, Roy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo de agua, luego se detuvo cuando vio a Ed parado a la altura de la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad.

El todavía se encontraba aquí…

"¿Ed…?" preguntó suavemente el Coronel, y el pequeño rubio volteó y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Cuando Roy se acercó un poco, notó franjas de lágrimas en las mejillas del adolescente. No era propio del muchacho mostrar ese tipo de emociones personales. A pesar de que ambos intimaban el uno con el otro, sólo era físicamente. Ellos no intimaban emocionalmente; ellos no compartían sus cosas…

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado.

Ed se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca, "Tuve un sueño… debo haberme quedado dormido después de… um…" se sonrojó y continuó. "Soñé con mi madre, pero… pero éste era un _buen_ sueño. Soñé que le decía todo sobre mí y Al, y bueno… pues _todo_, y… y..." Tragó saliva y miró por fuera de la ventana hacia la luna llena. "Y ella me perdonó…" dijo finalmente en un susurro. "Ella dijo que me quería y que me perdonaba…"

El rubio lo volvió a mirar con una mirada de alivio dibujada en su rostro. "A pesar de que fue sólo un sueño, Yo… me hizo sentir tan feliz…"

Roy asintió lentamente, sus pensamientos estaban en su propio sueño. El nunca había creído en eso del 'más allá' o cosas por el estilo, pero esto era realmente extraño, una interesante coincidencia…

'_Recuerde lo que le dije, Coronel._'

Aquel pensamiento le regresó a la mente y suspiró. El realmente no tenía intención de jugar con los sentimientos de Ed… Pero la mujer de sus sueños tenía razón. El tenía que dejar de jugar con el corazón del muchacho. Roy recorrió sus dedos por su cabello en nervioso entendimiento. Esto no era algo que había esperado hacer…

"Ed…" El muchacho levantó su mirada, la luz de la luna reflejada en sus grandes ojos dorados. "Tenemos que hablar…" El rubio se puso tenso ante esas palabras, y sus labios se fruncieron, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió. "Quizá debiéramos sentarnos…" sugirió Roy, pero Ed negó con la cabeza y esperó.

"Okay…" Respiró profundamente y dijo, "Ed, tú sabes que nada de esto," y gesticuló con su mano, "tenía que suceder. No era _mi_ intención de que sucediera. No era _tu_ intención de que sucediera… creo que debemos terminar…" Roy se detuvo y pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y murmuró, "Esto es tan difícil…"

"Está bien…" Ed susurró abatido, "Creo saber lo que vas a decir…"

"Ed…"

"… y entiendo perfectamente el por qué…"

"Ed, escúchame por un momen…"

"… esto no va a resultar…"

"¡Ed!" gritó Roy, y el muchacho finalmente detuvo su divagaciones y levantó la mirada, ojos húmedos irradiando el dolor que estaba sintiendo. "Sólo… _detente_ por un momento." Suspiró, luego caminó hacia delante y se arrodilló frente al pequeño muchacho antes de tomar las manos de Ed entre las suyas.

"Lo que quería decir era…" Vaciló sintiéndose asustado y nervioso. El nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie, y nunca se había imaginado decírselo a un chico de quince años.

"Lo que quería decir," repitió. "Era… que… yo… sí, quiero que esto termine. Quiero que este absurdo encuentro termine. Yo… quiero algo diferente… algo _más_ que esto," sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

"¿Más?" preguntó Ed confundido.

"Sí Ed, más…" suspiró, y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho. "De alguna forma tú has hecho lo que nadie fue capaz de hacer… penetraste todas mis paredes y barreras invisibles, traspasaste mi muralla emocional, y encontraste un lugar en mi corazón."

"¿En tu… corazón?" preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

Roy asintió levemente, y tragó saliva.

Las facciones de Ed se suavizaron y sonrió antes de decir, "Yo nunca había siquiera imaginado que tú… Yo ni siquiera podía esperar… Yo…"

El Coronel soltó las manos del rubio y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Ed. Cuando sintió que el muchacho ponía sus brazos en su nuca, Roy envolvió los suyos alrededor del cuerpo de Ed. "Terminemos con todo este juego sin sentido ¿okay Ed? Quiero ver lo que podemos hacer en una relación que valga la pena."

Roy sintió que Ed asentía, luego lo escuchó decir suavemente, "Eso me gustaría."

_**fin**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Well, here we are at the end of the story. I'm so happy you've all read this story and I hope you have enjoyed it as well. I'm sad to see such a project come to an end because, through MaryLover, I've been able to meet many of you in a small way. Thank you so much for reading and for the encouragement you've given to MaryLover as she translated this story.

- ZaKai Stonewall

_Bueno, aquí estamos al final de esta historia. __Estoy tan feliz de que todos ustedes la hayan leído y espero que a la vez la hayan disfrutado. Estoy triste de ver terminar un proyecto como éste ya que de esta manera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a muchos de ustedes a través de MaryLover. Muchas gracias por leer y por el aliento brindado a MaryLover a medida que traducía esta historia._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Estoy muy triste, ya se terminó mi pequeña sociedad con Zakai. Disfruté mucho traduciendo este fic y de igual manera me alegró la acogida que le dieron. Un trabajo así merece mucho más. Y quien sabe, algún día quizás me encuentren traduciendo otro de sus fics.  
Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegraron la vida mientras traducía.  
Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. Yo se los enviaré a ZaKai y la contestación será enviada vía PM o email (a todos los que dejan anónimos, please, dejen su cuenta de email para así poderles enviar la contestación de ZaKai… y la mía también)  
Y espero que le echen un vistazo a mi nuevo proyecto _**Full Circle**_… hoy publiqué el segundo capítulo…  
Y de esta forma esta humilde traductora se despide ¡hasta la próxima!

_Hey ZaKai! I__ don't get to find the proper words to express all I feel inside right now, all I can say is Thank You! for entrusting your work to me though you didn't know me at all. I tried to do my best and respected your author's rights. I always will. And you gave me a great opportunity to know myself better and let me enjoy what I was doing without you even knowing it… I'll miss our 'kind of' society, and I think I lost a partner, but gained a friend instead… __Take care dear…_

Y ahora la contestación a sus reviews:

**Shao (Shao-kino): **Yes, you have a good point with Ed's attitude changing after his mother dies. I'm glad you've had a chance to read this in English. :) Thank you for reading this translation as well.

**Naomi: **I'm so happy you enjoyed The Gift, and am happy you like this story as well.

_Me alegra que te haya gustado The Gift, y estoy contenta de que tambi__én te haya gustado esta historia._

**Vampiro Oscuro: **wow… your mom and dad read chapter 10 and cried with you? wow… Thank you so much for telling me.

_Wow… ¿tus padres leyeron el capítulo 10 y lloraron junto contigo? wow… Muchas gracias por contármelo._

**Leiram: **I'm happy you're still enjoying the story. :)

**Lady Seika Lerki: **Fanart from your friend?! Yay! I'm so excited! I love fanart!! I can't wait to see it:)

**Martha:** I'm glad you like the story. :)

_Me alegra que te guste la historia :)_

**ierelin: **I hope this year will be better than the last one too!

_¡Yo también espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior!_

**AnA:** Thank you for your compliments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_Gracias por__ los cumplidos. Me alegra que te guste la historia._

**Maria-Elric: **Actually, most of my writing is anime based, I just threw Ling's name in there just for the fun of it. :)

_En realidad, la mayor__ parte de lo que escribo está basado en el anime, sólo traje el nombre de Ling por pura divervisón. :)_

**Neferyami:** I was sad to see this story come to an end too :( And OMG, MaryLover said you're the one Lady Seika Lerki was talking about who is drawing the fan art! That's so awesome!! I LOVE fanart so much! You have no idea how excited I am to see it!!

**Ferpechi-14: **Thank you for being willing to read this story even though it's not usually a genre you read. I'm very glad you're enjoying it. :) I think it's fine to read the Spanish translation rather than the English original. Whatever is most enjoyable to you.

_Muchas gracias por __estar dispuesta a leer esta historia a pesar de no ser del género que acostumbras leer. Me alegra que te guste. :) Pienso que está bien si lees la traducción al español en vez del original inglés. Cualquiera sea el que disfrutes más._

**Mireya Humbolt:** Thank you. I have a special place in my heart for the Ed and Winry scene :)

_Muchas gracias. Tengo un lugar especial en mi coraz__ón para la escena entre Ed y Winry :)_

**Nao.KxR:** Wow! You printed it and took it with you:) I'm very flattered that you would do that. I hope you had a good vacation.

_¡Wow!.. ¿Lo imprimiste y lo llevaste contigo?__ :) estoy muy halagada de que lo hayas hecho. Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones._

**Kmy Kusanagi:** yeah… ff.n can be a strange website sometimes… I'm glad you think this story is good quality. :)

_Sí… ff.n algu__nas veces puede llegar a ser un extraño sitio en la red… me alegra que pienses que esta historia es de buena calidad. :)_

**XxPamelaxX:** I'm happy you're reading this story even though you don't like yaoi. It's a great compliment for me.

_Estoy feliz de que estés leyendo esta historia a pesar __de que no te gusta el yaoi. Ese es un gran cumplido para mí._

**Chivizuke:** I'm very happy you like the story. :)

_Estoy muy feliz de que te guste la historia :)_

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. haha, yeah, probably no Shota with the Major and little Edward in this one. Sorry :) If I ever get the urge to write something with shota, maybe I'll write a small drabble about those two hehe

_¡Gracias! __Me alegra que te guste. Jaja, sí, probablemente aquí no haya Shota entre el Mayor y el pequeño Edward. Dicúlpame :) Si alguna vez tengo las ganas de escribir algo con shota, quizás escriba un pequeño drabble acerca de ellos dos jeje._

**Fagocyteuse (Aemel****13): **Yeah, the French translation is a bit slower, but it will eventually all be finished. :)

_Sí, la traducción al francés est__á un poco lenta, pero terminará en su momento :)_

_xxx_

**No olviden dejar su último review y yo les enviaré la contestación de ZaKai vía PM o a su cuenta de email. Y a los que dejen anónimos, please, dejen su email. Yo también contesto todos los reviews.**

**Ya no más viernes… sniff… bye…**


End file.
